Daddy, I Love You
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto merupakan anak yatim yang tinggal berdua dengan ibunya yaitu Hinata Hyuuga. Membuat sosok pemuda itu menjadi sangat berandalan. Tetapi pertemuannya dengan Sasuke mengubah segalanya. Naruto yang berusia 17 tahun jatuh cinta pada Sasuke yang berumur 35 tahun. Warn: YAOI, incest, NaruSasu. Rated M for Mature and Sexual Content. RnR! LAST CHAP UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

* * *

**Daddy, I Love You**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

17 Tahun—Merupakan usia remaja yang memasuki masa pubertas dan pemberontakkan. Liar dan kekanakan. Tidak ubahnya seperti Naruto sekarang ini. Berpenampilan layaknya berandalan dan berkelahi tanpa henti. Setiap hari yang dilakukannya hanyalah mencari masalah dengan siswa lain, keluar-masuk ruang _council_, dan bahkan hampir di _drop out_ gara-gara membuat keributan.

Dan sekarang, Naruto terlihat duduk santai di sofa ruang kepala sekolah dengan gaya angkuh. Sedangkan didepannya, Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah hanya menghela napas berkali-kali.

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" Tanya wanita cantik itu dengan malas.

Naruto mendengus, "Aku hanya meminjam buku." Ucapnya seraya mengorek telinga, tidak peduli.

Tsunade mendelik sadis, "Menghajar Choji karena dia tidak mau memberikan contekannya, itu tidak bisa dikatakan meminjam buku, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu hanya memutar bola matanya, kesal, "Sama saja. Dia tidak mau meminjamkan bukunya."

Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi, "Dengar, Idiot—ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya dalam seminggu kau masuk ke ruanganku. Aku bosan melihat wajahmu itu—" Desis wanita tadi kasar, "—Lagipula apa-apaan anting ditelingamu itu? Dan rambut pirang itu? Kau ingin jadi preman, Heh!"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dengan seringai kecil, "Ini namanya _style_, Nenek tua—"

Urat kemarahan Tsunade sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, ia bergerak menuju Naruto kemudian menarik lidah pemuda itu dengan kasar, "Hoo—begitu? Jadi kalau menindik lidah juga termasuk _style_? Bagaimana kalau aku mencabut tindikanmu dan lidahmu sekarang juga?" Desis wanita tadi tanpa mempedulikan rintihan kesakitan Naruto.

"Awww—Aww—widahku swakit, ngengek thua!"

"Huh?—Apa? Aku tidak mendengar." Ucap Tsunade dengan seringai kejam sambil mempertahankan tarikannya pada lidah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menepis tangan Tsunade dari lidahnya dan mendeliknya tajam, "Lidahku Sakit, Nenek Tua!" Rutuk Naruto akhirnya, setelah berhasil membebaskan organ mulutnya itu dari siksaan Tsunade.

Sang kepala sekolah hanya mendengus kecil, "Telepon ibumu untuk menemuiku sekarang." Perintah mutlak sudah dikeluarkan.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh kaget sambil membersihkan lidahnya dari bekas sentuhan Tsunade, "—Kenapa ibuku harus dipanggil?" Protesnya lagi.

Wanita glamour itu hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tentu saja, ini peringatan ke sepuluh kalinya untuk orangtuamu sekaligus yang terakhir. Kalau ibumu ingin kau tetap bersekolah disini, dia harus memperhatikanmu dengan seksama."

"Tapi—" Naruto ingin mengeluh lagi, namun gerakan tangan Tsunade yang mengusirnya hanya membuat pemuda pirang itu memeletkan lidah sambil keluar ruangan.

Sedikit marah dan emosi, Naruto terpaksa menghubungi ibu satu-satunya itu kalau tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.

Jujur—ia tidak ingin merepotkan sang ibu, namun melihat masalah yang sering dibuatnya, mau tidak mau sang ibu juga harus turun tangan. Mungkin, Naruto harus berubah menjadi anak yang baik mulai dari sekarang.

.

_"Hallo? Naruto? Ada apa?" _Suara wanita di seberang telepon menyadarkan lamunan pemuda pirang itu.

.

"Ibu, bisa ke sekolah sebentar?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada berbisik, takut dimarahi wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

.

Ada jeda dan helaan napas dari seberang telepon,_ "Kali ini masalah apa lagi?"_

.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, gugup, "Aku—menghajar Choji."

.

_"Apa?! Kenapa bisa begitu?"_

.

"De—Dengar dulu, Ibu—" Naruto memotong dengan cepat, "—Choji tidak mau meminjamkan contekannya, jadi terpaksa aku—"

.

_"Itu bukan alasan untuk menghajar orang, Naruto__—__"_ Sela wanita itu dengan nada sedikit kesal, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan helaan napas lagi, _"__—__Baiklah, ibu mengerti. Ibu akan kesana 15 menit lagi."_

.

Naruto sumringah, "Aku sayang ibu."

.

_"Ya__—__ibu tahu. Dan ibu harap ini terakhir kalinya kau dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah, mengerti?"_ Ucap wanita itu dengan nada lembut namun tegas.

.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Siap!—" Jawabnya singkat kemudian segera mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Kini yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu hanya berjongkok malas didepan ruang kepala sekolah sambil menunggu sang ibu. Sesekali ia menggaruk rambut pirangnya, frustasi.

—_Apa aku berhenti mengecat rambutku saja ya? Tapi, aku sangat menyukai rambut pirang... Huh, menyebalkan._ Batin Naruto lagi.

.

.

.

**_Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Pukul 10.30 Pagi_**

.

Tsunade mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja kayu yang dipelitur licin. Tatapannya tajam memandang seorang wanita yang duduk gelisah dihadapannya. Tsunade mengenal wanita itu dengan baik. Dia adalah ibu dari si biang masalah di sekolah ini.

Tsunade menghentikan ketukan jarinya dan mulai mendesah, "Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Naruto membuat masalah disekolah." Ucapnya, membuka suara.

Wanita dihadapannya hanya bergerak gelisah sambil menunduk dalam-dalam, "A—Aku minta maaf, Tsunade-san. Aku sangat tidak becus dalam mendidik seorang anak."

"Ini bukan masalah becus atau tidak becus, Hinata Hyuuga." Potong Tsunade cepat, membuat wanita berambut indigo dan bermata lavender itu kembali bergerak gelisah.

"Tapi ini salahku yang tidak bisa mengajari Naruto dengan baik." Sela Hinata dengan nada lirih, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kalut, "—Dan karena Naruto tidak mempunyai sosok seorang ayah, makanya dia selalu bersikap pemberontak seperti itu." Lanjut wanita itu.

Tsunade meliriknya sekilas, "Tidak mempunyai ayah bukanlah suatu alasan, Hinata-san. Kau hanya perlu tegas dengan Naruto, jangan terlalu memanjakan dia, mengerti?"

Hinata cepat-cepat mengangguk, "A—Aku mengerti. Akan kupastikan Naruto tidak akan berulah lagi di sekolah." Sahut wanita anggun itu.

Tsunade tersenyum lega, "Baiklah, kali ini sikap Naruto akan kumaafkan, soal Choji biar aku yang akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik."

Hinata mendongak penuh rasa terima kasih, kemudian segera membungkuk 90 derajat untuk menghargai kebaikan Tsunade, "Aku berhutang budi padamu, Tsunade-san."

Wanita glamour itu tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, baiklah, sekarang kau boleh pulang, Hinata-san."

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Hyuuga, pukul 19.00 Malam_**

.

"Jadi—" Naruto menggigit apel di ruang makan, "—Aku dimaafkan oleh nenek tua itu?" Tanya lagi seraya melirik sang ibu yang memasak di dapur.

Hinata mendeliknya galak, "Tsunade-san bukannya nenek tua, Naruto. Kau harus bersikap hormat pada kepala sekolahmu itu." Terang wanita berambut indigo itu seraya menaruh beberapa mangkuk sayur di meja makan.

Naruto menguap malas, ia mengacak rambut pirangnya, "Tidak ada bedanya. Tetap saja, wanita itu perawan tu—"

"Naruto!—" Hinata menatapnya marah, "—Kalau kau masih bersikap seperti ini terus, ibu benar-benar akan menghukummu." Ancamnya lagi.

Naruto terdiam, kemudian memalingkan wajah dengan dengusan kesal, "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ia bangkit dari kursi dan bergerak menuju anak tangga. Membuat Hinata langsung terkejut.

"Ma—Mau kemana? Kau belum makan malam, Naruto." Ucap sang ibu sedikit khawatir.

Naruto hanya melambai pelan tanpa berbalik, "Mau tidur. Aku ngantuk."

"Ta—Tapi, Naruto—"

"Selamat malam, Ibu." Potong Naruto cepat, bahkan tanpa mendengar kelanjutan omelan wanita anggun itu.

Hinata mendesah lelah, ia menatap masakan yang tersedia diatas meja dengan pandangan kecewa.

—Sepertinya, ia harus menyimpan seluruh makanannya ke dalam kulkas.

.

.

_**Bruk!**_—Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Kemudian bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya. Entah kenapa, ia memilih untuk tidur cepat daripada mendengar omelan sang ibu.

Mungkin—kalau dia memiliki ayah, ceritanya akan berbeda. Bisa saja, ia dan ayahnya sama-sama menjahili ibunya kemudian tertawa bersama. Atau ia akan diajarkan karate oleh ayahnya. Pasti hal itu sangat mengagumkan.

Pernah suatu kali Naruto bertanya pada Hinata bagaimana rupa sang ayah. Namun wanita indigo itu hanya menggigit bibirnya gugup. Dan enggan menyebutkan hal lain, kecuali mengatakan kalau sang ayah sangat mirip dengan Naruto, kecuali kulit _tan_ nya, tentu saja. Dan saat Naruto bertanya dimana ayahnya sekarang, lagi-lagi Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengobrol tentang liburan atau acara tivi terkenal.

Semenjak itu, Naruto enggan bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai ayah kandungnya. Mungkin saja, ibunya pernah dikhianati sang ayah kemudian bercerai, atau lebih buruknya, ayahnya sudah meninggal dunia.

.

_**Tok**__**—**__**Tok**__**—**__**Tok**_—Suara ketukan halus dari arah pintu kamar, menyadarkan lamunan Naruto lagi. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka pintu dengan malas.

Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya menyodorkan semangkuk ramen, "Ibu pikir kau harus makan dulu sebelum tidur. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai ramen, Naruto?" Ucap wanita indigo itu.

Naruto terdiam, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana pun juga, wanita sebaik ibunya sangat langka didunia ini, siapapun yang menjadi ayahnya, sangat bodoh karena meninggalkan seorang wanita anggun nan cantik seperti Hinata.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya, "Terima kasih, Ibu."

Hinata ikut tersenyum, "Jangan lupa, cuci rambutmu dan lepaskan lensa matamu itu sebelum tidur, oke?"

Naruto menunjuk matanya, "Bukankah warna biru sangat cocok denganku?"

Hinata mendesah, "Tapi itu hanya lensa, jadi lepaskan sebelum tidur atau matamu akan rusak, Naruto."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Selamat malam, Bu." Ucapnya lagi seraya menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggakan Hinata yang menggeleng maklum menghadapi anak remaja.

Naruto mengunci pintu kamar sebelum beranjak menuju cermin kecilnya. Ia menatap matanya. Warna _ocean blue _terlihat cocok dengan warna kulit dan rambutnya, namun Naruto memilih melepaskan lensa biru itu daripada matanya harus rusak karena terlalu sering memakai lensa.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menatap cermin. Warna biru itu terganti dengan hitam kelam. Layaknya_ night sky_. Matanya yang asli terlalu gelap dan tidak cocok dengan warna kulit _tan_ nya. Ia membenci warna mata hitamnya, namun ibunya sangat menyukai warna mata aslinya. Hinata mengatakan kalau mata Naruto sangat mirip dengan sang ayah. Dan Naruto hanya menjawab dengan tawa kecil.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus mandi." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Menyalakan _shower_ dan langsung mencuci rambut pirangnya.

Lima menit kemudian, Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Rambut pirangnya berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam dengan tetes air diujung surai lembut itu.

Naruto lagi-lagi menatap cermin. Ia mendengus kecil menatap dirinya sekarang. Rambut dan mata sehitam onyx, serta kulit_ tan_ dengan tubuh atletis._ Not bad_—tetapi Naruto lebih suka dengan cat pirang dan lensa birunya.

Sedikit mendesah, Naruto memilih beranjak menaiki ranjang tanpa berpakaian dulu. Ia terbiasa untuk tidur telanjang, lebih enak saat bersentuhan dengan seprei dan selimut.

Dan Naruto mulai terlelap, tertidur dengan dengkuran halus.

.

.

.

_**KRIIIING!**__**—**__**KRIIING!**_—Jam beker berbunyi lebih nyaring dari biasanya. Membuat Naruto langsung terlonjak dari tempat tidur. Matanya mengerjap perlahan sebelum menatap ke penanda waktu itu.

Pukul 08.00 pagi.

Mata hitam Naruto terbelalak lebar dan langsung terlonjak dari ranjang empuknya, "_Shit!__—__Shit!_—aku telat!" Umpatnya seraya menuju lemari untuk mengambil lensa matanya.

"Aww!—Aww!—Mataku tertusuk!" Rutuk pemuda itu sambil berguling-guling dilantai, mengaduh kesakitan.

Setelah meneteskan obat mata ke matanya yang memerah, Naruto langsung menyambar semprotan rambut untuk mewarnai surai hitamnya.

Selesai dengan aktifitas sehari-harinya itu, Naruto bergegas memakai seragam sekolah dengan cepat, dan segera melesat keluar kamar.

"Naruto!—" Hinata memanggil anaknya itu saat melihat Naruto yang bergegas menuju pintu depan, "—Kau tidak sarapan?"

"Nanti saja!—Aku terlambat!" Balas Naruto panik.

"Na—Naruto!—" Sang ibu memanggil lagi, membuat Naruto mengerang kesal.

"Aku sudah terlambat, Ibu—kalau menyuruhku sarapan nanti saja." Sela pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Hinata bergerak gelisah, "Bu—bukan itu—sejujurnya Naruto, kau belum memakai celana."

Naruto terdiam selama sepersekian detik sebelum menyadari angin semilir menerpa selangkangannya yang polos.

"_Oh, Shit!_—" Rutuk Naruto yang kembali bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan ibunya yang mengulum senyum kecil.

.

.

.

Kereta bawah tanah merupakan transportasi yang sering digunakan oleh Naruto. Lebih ampuh menuju ke sekolahnya dibandingkan bus kota. Tanpa macet dan cepat sampai di tempat tujuan. Sayangnya, kereta juga mempunyai kekurangan, yaitu banyaknya orang yang berdesakan untuk menaiki transportasi itu, membuat Naruto harus tergencet diantara puluhan orang.

_God!_—nasib Naruto benar-benar jelek. Terhimpit diantara kakek tuli dan ibu-ibu gendut yang genit, membuat pemuda pirang itu hampir muntah ditempat.

Matanya mencoba beralih dari dua orang yang menghimpitnya ke arah lain. Berharap menemukan gadis cantik dan sejenisnya. Tepat ketika penglihatannya sibuk menjelajah, sesosok pria raven terlihat gelisah di salah satu sudut kereta. Wajahnya memerah dengan napas yang terengah.

Awalnya, Naruto berpikir kalau pria itu sedang sakit. Namun, begitu ia mencoba mendekat, mata birunya melebar saat ada pria lain yang menggerayangi tubuh pria raven itu.

Otak Naruto loading sesaat sebelum sel-sel neuronnya menyampaikan pesan pada pusat otak kalau sedang terjadi pelecehan seksual didepan matanya.

_Goddamn!_—Kenapa Naruto harus melihat seorang pria dilecehkan oleh pria lain. Tidak adakah cewek cantik yang jadi korban? Setidaknya, Naruto ingin terlihat menjadi pahlawan di depan cewek cantik. Tetapi yang berada dihadapannya hanyalah seorang pria raven yang terlihat menampilkan _death glare_ pada pencabulnya.

Sedikit mendesah, Naruto terpaksa membantu pria raven itu. Hitung-hitung berbuat amal.

"Maaf—" Naruto menyambar tangan pria pencabul tadi, "—tolong cari cewek lain saja untuk dilecehkan. Kau membuatku ingin muntah." Desisnya sinis, sambil menampilkan tampang preman andalannya.

Tersangka pencabulan itu terlihat ketakutan kemudian bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto dan sang korban.

Naruto melirik pria raven itu dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kulit putih mulus bak porselin mahal, rambut raven, mata onyx gelap, dan tatapan_ death glare_. Cantik namun menakutkan.

"Berhenti memandangku, Dobe—apa kau ingin melecehkanku juga?" Ucap pria raven itu dengan nada sinis yang kentara sekali.

Naruto menatapnya sewot, "Heh!—Jangan bercanda!—Siapa juga yang sudi melecehkan pria berumur 20 tahunan sepertimu."

"Sejujurnya, Dobe—umurku 35 tahun." Ucap pria raven itu yang langsung membuat Naruto ternganga.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

Pria raven itu berdecak kesal kemudian menarik sebuah kartu nama dari jas nya, Naruto mengambilnya dengan rasa penasaran dan langsung membacanya, "Uchiha Sasuke, umur 35 tahun, pekerjaan _host club_?" Ia kembali menatap pria yang dikenal nama Sasuke itu.

"_Well_—istilah kasarnya penjual jasa untuk menemani tamu, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke ketus.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Hmm—aku tidak begitu paham mengenai _host club_ dan sejenisnya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu adalah seorang _host_. Apa kau tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain?"

Sasuke melipat tangannya angkuh, "Pekerjaan dijaman sekarang ini sulit, Dobe." Ucapnya enteng, kemudian mendengus kecil, "—Bocah sepertimu tidak akan mengerti."

"Hei!—Aku bukan bocah! Umurku sudah 17 tahun!" Tukas Naruto cepat.

"Itu masih bocah—" Balas Sasuke tidak peduli, "—Sana ke sekolah, aku mau pergi kerja." Usirnya, seraya mengibaskan tangan pada pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto menekukkan wajah, "—Aku malas ke sekolah, bagaimana kalau aku ikut denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto ditanggapi Sasuke dengan delikan sinis, "—ikut denganku? Tidak! Aku tidak mau membawa bocah sepertimu ke klub ku, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh '_Queen bee_'."

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, heran, "_Queen bee_?—"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya—sebutan bagi pemilik _Host Club_ terkenal di distrik hiburan Konoha, tempat aku bekerja."

"Wow—" Naruto bersiul takjub, "—Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan '_Queen bee_' mu itu." Ucapnya lagi seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Lupakan, aku tidak akan membawamu." Tolak Sasuke seraya bergerak menjauh, namun cengkraman Naruto di lengannya membuat pria onyx itu berbalik dengan delikan ganas, "—Apa maumu, Idiot?!—Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!—" Jawab Naruto keras kepala, "—Bawa aku juga, kalau tidak, kau akan ku perkosa sekarang juga."

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi, "Oh—_really_?" Kemudian melipat kedua tangannya, menantang, "—Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang juga."

Naruto menggeram kecil, matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Beberapa orang berseliweran di sekitar mereka, masuk-keluar dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

_Well_—memperkosa seseorang ditempat umum bukanlah hal yang pintar, jadi yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu adalah berusaha menekan emosinya dan kembali memohon pada Sasuke "_Please_—ajak aku ke tempat kerjamu. Aku janji tidak akan membuat masalah." Ucapnya lagi seraya menangkupkan kedua tangan, memohon.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah pemuda dihadapannya itu, "Rambut pirang, anting ditelinga, tindikan di lidah, dan seragam berantakan. Yup!—Kau pasti akan membuat masalah." Tegasnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, kesal, "_C'mon_, Sasuke—ajak aku ke klub mu."

Sasuke mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah, lagipula percuma saja aku mengusirmu, kau sangat keras kepala." Lanjut sang onyx seraya berjalan menjauh, diikuti oleh Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya sambil terkekeh senang.

.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat melihat tempat kerja Sasuke, yaitu—MENAKJUBKAN!

Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah masuk ke klub mewah dengan fasilitas nomor satu di kawasan hiburan distrik Konoha. Uang saku nya tidak akan sanggup membayar biaya masuk kesana, apalagi memesan makanan sekaligus _host_ atau _hostess_. Dan sekarang, Naruto bisa masuk ke salah satu h_ost club_ terkenal secara gratis. Wow—ia benar-benar beruntung, sayangnya, keberuntungannya itu harus berakhir ketika ia bertemu dengan '_Queen bee_', pemilik _host club_.

"Jadi—" Suara wanita yang serak membuat suasana ditempat itu sedikit tegang, terlebih lagi Sasuke yang berdiri gugup dihadapan sang '_Queen bee_', "—Siapa anak itu?" Lanjut wanita tadi sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke masih menampilkan wajah _stoic_ nya, "Dia Naruto—bisa dibilang kenalanku."

"Hoo—" sang _Queen bee_ menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya pelan, "—Anak itu lumayan tampan." Puji wanita tadi, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Dengar, nenek tua!—aku tidak sudi di puji olehmu." Potong Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Sang _Queen bee_ membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Kau bilang apa, bocah ingusan?!" Serunya marah.

Naruto mendengus dengan angkuh, "Lihat saja dirimu itu!—" Naruto menunjuk wanita didepannya itu, _queen bee_ terlihat sudah memasuki umur 60 tahunan, memakai gaun _dress_ merah menyala dengan belahan paha yang tinggi, _make-up_ tebal dengan lipstik yang sama terangnya dengan gaunnya, serta rambut yang digelung ikal dengan pernak-pernik berkilau. Oh jangan lupa—syal bulu merah muda yang tersampir di bahu wanita itu. Membuat siapa saja langsung bergidik jijik, "—Kau mengerikan." Ucap Naruto, jujur.

Wanita yang berinisial _Queen bee_ itu menggeram kecil, membuat Sasuke mundur perlahan dengan takut.

Sang onyx mendelik Naruto, kesal, "Bukankah kau janji tidak akan membuat masalah?" Desisnya tajam dengan bisikan halus.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak mencari masalah, aku hanya berbicara apa adanya. Lagipula, apa benar nama nenek itu '_Queen bee_'? Heh!—menggelikan sekali." Ucapnya tanpa menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang keras.

Sang _Queen bee_ menghisap rokoknya lagi seraya beranjak menuju Naruto, "Namaku Chiyo. _Queen bee_ hanya inisialku saja, Bocah." Balas sang nenek glamour itu.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, "Nama yang unik, Nenek Chiyo.—"

"Panggil aku '_Queen bee'_, Bocah ingusan." Potong sang nenek dengan angkuh, kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke, "—Aku harap kau terus mengawasi anak itu, Sasuke-san. Untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan 'bencana' yang kau bawa kemari."

Sasuke membungkuk 90 derajat, "Terima kasih, _Queen bee_." Ucap sang onyx lagi.

Wanita tua itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli, kemudian beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan suasana yang tadinya tegang kembali mencair. Bahkan beberapa _host _langsung mengerubungi Naruto dengan semangat.

"Kau baru disini, _kid_? Jujur saja, kau membuatku takut karena membuat _Queen bee _marah." Ujar salah satu _host_ yang ber'_name tag_' Kiba. Ia melirik ke arah _host_ lain yang berambut merah dan bertatto 'Ai' di kening, "—Bukankah begitu, Gaara? Kau juga gugup 'kan saat _Queen bee_ marah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil, hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, "Biasa saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Kiba terkekeh pelan, "Kau bohong—" Tukasnya, kemudian melirik ke salah satu _host_ lain yang sibuk tertidur di sofa merah,"—Hei, Shikamaru, katakan sesuatu."

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam kecil, tidak tertarik, "Aku ada tamu, jangan mengganggu." Jawabnya lagi sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah wanita yang duduk disebelahnya sambil terkikik manja.

Kiba memutar bola matanya malas, lalu beralih menatap Naruto lagi, "W_ell_—karena kau teman Sasuke, sebaiknya kau duduk santai saja di sofa VIP, dan Sai akan menemanimu."

"Sai?—Siapa Sai?" Tanya sang Uzumaki bingung.

Belum sempat Kiba menjawab, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan selalu memasang senyum palsu mendekat ke arahnya dengan pelan, "Aku Sai, salam kenal." Katanya lembut seraya membungkuk sopan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda hitam itu, kemudian menampilkan cengirannya, "Aku Naruto—" Ia menjulurkan tangan, bersalaman, "—Salam kenal."

Sai menyambutnya dengan hangat, kemudian menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di sofa.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil menatap Naruto yang duduk gembira di sofa mahal dengan Sai disebelahnya, "Dasar bocah—" Rutuknya, kemudian segera bergegas ke ruang ganti untuk memakai seragamnya.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Nona—" Sasuke terlihat membungkuk sopan di depan pintu klub, menjamu para tamu dan menggandeng mereka ke salah satu sofa yang terbaik, "—Ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya lagi, masih dengan tampang _stoic_ andalannya, dan herannya, para wanita itu berteriak kecil kegirangan saat Sasuke berbicara dengan mereka. Walaupun dengan kata-kata yang sedikit—dingin. Naruto bahkan heran, kenapa Sasuke sangat populer di klub ini, padahal umur pria itu saja sudah mencapai kepala tiga lebih.

"Dia _host_ termahal di distrik Konoha—" Ucap Sai, memotong lamunan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh kaget, "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Sai kembali tersenyum, "10 tahun menjadi _host_, aku bisa membaca gerak-gerik setiap pengunjung. Itulah keahlian para_ host_."

Naruto terbelalak lebar, "Wow! Serius? 10 tahun?—Sebenarnya umurmu berapa?" Tanyanya heran.

Sai tersenyum kecil, "37 tahun."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat mata Naruto lagi-lagi melebar kaget, "Apakah semua orang disini awet muda? Maksudku—Sasuke dan kau terlihat masih berumur 20 tahunan."—_Kecuali nenek Chiyo_—_tentu saja. Bagaimana pun wanita itu hanya muda di jiwa dan bukan fisik._

Pria itu hanya menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan tawa kecil, "Aku yang tertua disini, Sasuke dibawahku, kemudian dilanjutkan Shikamaru yang berumur 25 tahun, serta Kiba dan Gaara yang berumur 23 tahun. _Well_—kami _host_ yang berpengalaman."

Naruto menggaruk lehernya, "Yeah—terdengar sangat hebat."

Sai mengangguk, "Ya, selain itu, sebagai _host_, kami perlu bersabar untuk mempelajari tingkah laku seseorang, serta pikiran mereka... Mau minum?" Ia menyodorkan sebotol _wine_ merah yang mahal.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, uang saku ku tidak akan cukup membayar tagihannya. Lagipula—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menyambar botol _wine_ dari tangan Sai,"—Lagipula, dia masih bocah berumur 17 tahun. Jadi, tidak boleh ada alkohol dalam minumannya, mengerti, Sai?" Ucap sang onyx dengan penuh penekanan pada kata '17 tahun' dan 'alkohol', sedikit membuat sang Uzumaki merengut kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya keras-keras, Teme." Naruto menekuk wajahnya, kesal.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, dan Sai hanya tersenyum kaku, "Baiklah—" Pemuda penyuka senyum palsu itu bangkit dari sofa, "—Sebaiknya aku tinggal kalian berdua dulu, aku harus menjamu tamu." Ucapnya lagi seraya menunjuk ke salah satu sofa yang penuh dengan wanita glamour yang tertawa cekikikan ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, dan menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa tepat di sebelah Naruto. Ia melonggarkan dasinya sebentar sebelum menghela napas lelah, "Aku membenci wanita-wanita berisik itu." Keluhnya.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, bingung, "Bagiku sih, kau beruntung bisa bersama wanita-wanita cantik itu." Balasnya seraya menunjuk beberapa gerombolan wanita berpakaian mahal dengan ujung dagunya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Jangan bercanda, mereka mirip toko perhiasan berjalan. Dan sayangnya, aku tidak tertarik dengan toko perhiasan, apalagi yang berjalan, membuat mataku sakit."

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Hmph—terdengar seperti sarkasme yang berlebihan."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja dan meneguknya perlahan, "Ngomong-ngomong—" Ia melirik Naruto seraya menaruh gelasnya kembali, "—Mau sampai kapan kau disini? Ini sudah jam 3 sore." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Naruto terkekeh sebentar, "Sampai aku puas memandang wanita-wanita cantik itu."

Sasuke berdecak kecil, "Apa orangtuamu tidak khawatir? Aku yakin ayahmu akan berkeliling di jalan hanya untuk mencari bocah sepertimu."

"_Well_—Teme, aku tidak punya ayah, yang ku punya hanya seorang ibu." Jawab Naruto lagi, tanpa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari sang onyx.

"_Sorry_." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Heh!—Tidak perlu terlihat sedih begitu. Lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa ayahku." Ucap pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke meneguk air putihnya, "Kau ditinggal ayahmu?—Apakah dia—kau tahu—meninggal?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu, tidak tahu, "—Entahlah, sejak kecil aku sudah diasuh oleh ibuku. Setiap kali membicarakan tentang ayah, ibu selalu terlihat sedih, jadi aku memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi."

"Oh—" Sahutan singkat Sasuke membuat suasana itu menjadi sedikit canggung. Ia berdehem sebentar untuk mencairkan atmosfir diantara mereka, "—Aku rasa, setiap orang punya masa lalu kelam."

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejujurnya—masa lalu ku juga tidak bisa dibilang bahagia." Sergah Sasuke cepat, ia menunduk sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas paha, "—Di umur 18 tahun, aku harus jatuh cinta pada gadis yang salah."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'jatuh cinta pada gadis yang salah'?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangannya lebih erat, "—Bisa dibilang, gadis itu bukanlah takdirku." Jawab sang onyx ambigu, membuat Naruto mengerang kesal.

"Ayolah, Teme—ceritakan semuanya, jangan membuatku penasaran." Tukas Naruto dengan geraman kecil.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi senyum tipis, "Akan kuceritakan, asalkan setelah ini, kau harus pulang oke?"

Naruto menekukkan wajahnya kesal, "Baiklah, aku janji. Jadi cepat ceritakan!" Tuntutnya lagi.

Sasuke mengeluarkan rokoknya dari saku, membakar ujungnya, dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam, "Dia sangat cantik. Baik wajah maupun tingkah lakunya sangat menawan, aku jatuh cinta padanya—" Ada jeda sebentar sebelum sang onyx melanjutkan ceritanya, "—Sayangnya, ia sudah mencintai orang lain dan memilih menikah dengan orang itu."

Naruto menyamankan posisi duduknya, "Siapa?—Siapa yang dicintai wanita itu?"

Sasuke tertawa dengan dengusan getir, "Bukan siapa yang dicintainya, melainkan siapa yang aku cintai."

Pemuda pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, "Apa maksu—"

"Aku mencintai kakak iparku sendiri." Potong Sasuke cepat bahkan sebelum Naruto bertanya.

Sang Uzumaki terdiam, mata birunya melebar, "Kau—Apa?"

Sang Uchiha lagi-lagi menghembuskan asap rokoknya, pelan, "—Mencintai istri kakak sendiri merupakan dosa yang besar, bukan?"

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, "Entahlah, aku bingung. Maksudku—semua orang berhak mencintai siapa saja, bukan?"

"Hmph—" Sasuke mendengus kecil, "—Kau masih bocah, kau tidak mengerti apapun, Dobe." Ucapnya lagi seraya mengacak surai pirang pemuda itu.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Teme!" Naruto menepis usapan Sasuke dari kepalanya dengan cepat, "—Jadi katakan, siapa wanita yang kau cintai itu?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian melirik jam tangannya, "_Well_—waktu habis, kau harus pulang."

"Hei!—Kau belum memberitahuku siapa nama gadis itu!" Protes sang Uzumaki.

Pria raven itu memutar bola matanya, kesal, "Dengar dobe—aku sudah menceritakan yang perlu kau tahu, tidak termasuk nama maupun ciri-ciri gadis itu."

"Berarti kau membohongiku!"

"Aku tidak membohongimu, aku sudah menceritakan kisahku, tapi kau tidak mengatakan ingin tahu tentang gadis itu, jadi—ya—kau idiot." Balas Sasuke lagi.

Naruto semakin menekuk wajahnya, kesal dan marah, "_Fine!_—Aku pulang. Tapi besok aku akan kembali lagi!" Serunya kesal seraya bangkit dari kursi.

Sasuke hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, sambil melambai pelan, "_Bye_—Dobe—"

Naruto berbalik, kemudian mengacungi jari tengahnya pada pria onyx itu, "Awas kau—" ancamnya lagi sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari klub. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Naruto, Pukul 21.00 Malam_**

.

Makan malam merupakan hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto. Bukan hanya karena masakan Hinata yang menggugah selera namun juga percakapan hangat mereka saat makan malam. Sayangnya, hari itu, Hinata sibuk mempelototi Naruto dengan galak. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kesal, sedangkan dihadapan mereka, beberapa hidangan yang lezat sudah dingin sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tsunade-san memberitahuku kalau kau bolos sekolah—" Hinata membuka suara, membuat Naruto yang duduk dihadapannya hanya bergerak gelisah di kursi. "—Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" Tanya sang ibu penuh penekanan.

Naruto menggaruk rambut hitamnya. Ia sudah mencuci warna cat pirang dari surainya itu, serta tidak lupa melepas _contact lens_ nya, "Uhm—Aku hanya—uhm—"

Hinata mendesah, "Ibu harap kau tidak mencari masalah diluar sana."

"Tentu saja tidak, Bu—Aku tidak mencari gara-gara."—_Kecuali sempat membuat Queen bee kesal__—__but hey__—__itu tidak termasuk dalam mencari masalah, kan?_

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, ibu percaya. Tapi tolong, lain kali jangan membolos lagi, oke?"

Naruto menampilkan senyum lebarnya, "Yup!—Janji!" Ucapnya seraya membentuk tanda 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Jadi—bisakah kita langsung makan? Aku kelaparan." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan memohon.

Hinata tertawa kecil seraya mengusap rambut Naruto penuh sayang, "Tentu, makanlah. Ibu sudah memasak beberapa sayuran yang kau suka. Dan oh—ramen, tentunya." Ia menyodorkan semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul panas ke depan meja sang anak.

"_Wow__—__Nice!_" Balas Naruto yang langsung mengambil sumpit dan memakan ramennya dengan rakus.

.

.

.

Rutinitas pagi hari Naruto sangatlah sibuk dibandingkan Hinata. Pemuda pirang itu harus mengecat rambutnya—lagi. Serta memakai lensa matanya dengan cepat. Setiap kali ibunya mengatakan untuk tampil apa adanya, Naruto selalu bersikeras kalau mewarnai rambut dan memakai lensa adalah _trend_ anak muda jaman sekarang. Yang tentu saja, membuat Hinata memutar bola matanya malas. Namun sekarang, kegiatan pagi Naruto itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi wanita indigo itu, ia bahkan tidak melarang, saat sang anak menindik lidah, telinga, perut, bahkan mewarnai rambutnya. Entah karena Hinata termasuk ibu yang baik, atau terlalu lembek pada anak satu-satunya itu, tetapi kelakuan Naruto selalu membuat sang ibu pasrah, dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengijinkan permintaan pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku berangkat!" Seru Naruto seraya menuruni tangga dan menyambar roti panggang di atas meja.

Hinata yang berada di dapur hanya melirik sekilas, "Hati-hati dijalan, dan jangan lupa kancing seragammu dengan benar, Naruto!"

Pemuda pirang itu menampilkan cengirannya, kemudian merapikan kancing kemejanya yang masih berantakan.

.

.

Kereta lagi-lagi transportasi yang diidolakan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Selain murah, ia juga beruntung kalau bisa berdesakkan dengan seorang wanita kantoran maupun gadis remaja.

Tetapi lagi-lagi, dewi keberuntungan tidak pernah berpihak padanya.

Ketika Naruto ingin masuk ke gerbong kereta, mata birunya teralihkan pada sesosok pria berambut raven yang sedang ditarik oleh dua orang pria berandalan. Sang Uzumaki mengerang kecil.

—_Oh jangan si langganan pelecehan seksual itu lagi_. Batinnya dalam hati.

Sayangnya, tebakan Naruto benar. Pria raven itu atau dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, sedang digoda oleh dua orang pria yang menarik lengannya dengan tidak sabaran. Mereka sedang terlibat adu argumentasi yang membuat dua pria asing itu marah dan mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap menghajar wajah Sasuke.

_**DUAGH!**_—Pukulan itu datang tiba-tiba dari tinju Naruto ke arah pria asing yang menarik lengan Sasuke. Membuat sang Uchiha dan pria tidak dikenal itu kaget, terlebih lagi menatap seorang remaja berambut pirang yang mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi.

Sang Uzumaki menggeram marah, "_Fuck off, you asshole!_" Ancamnya.

Dua pria tadi terlihat ketakutan, dan memilih menjauh daripada dihajar oleh berandalan seperti Naruto.

Sang sapphire melirik Sasuke, "Jadi—" Ia melipat kedua tangannya angkuh, "—Kegiatan pagimu adalah menggoda pria, huh?—Entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut lagi." Ucapnya sarkastik.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menyingkir, "Aku tidak pernah menggoda pria, mereka selalu datang untuk menggodaku." Tukas pria onyx itu cepat.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, malas, "Yeah—tentu saja." Ucapnya lagi, seraya mengekor Sasuke di belakang, memasuki gerbong kereta.

.

"Jadi—kau ingin sekolah atau membuntutiku lagi?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sudah memasuki kereta.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "Sejujurnya, Sasuke, aku ingin membuntutimu ke tempat kerja, sayangnya, aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk sekolah. Jadi aku rasa, setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan ke tempatmu."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Cukup adil." Ucapnya lagi, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan wajah heran,"—ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin ke tempat kerjaku?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar, kemudian menyentuh pipi pria raven itu, "Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, _Baby_—" Godanya sambil menggerakkan kedua alisnya dengan jahil.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian menepis tangan Naruto dari wajahnya "Idiot—berhenti bercanda dengan orang yang lebih tua."

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa keras, "Jangan terlalu serius, _old man_. Santailah sedikit."

"_I'm not old man, you dumbass_—" Delik Sasuke galak, "—Dan berhenti menggangguku." Perintahnya lagi seraya menepis tangan Naruto yang menyentuh dagunya. Membuat sang remaja kembali tertawa untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

**_Host Club, Pukul 09.00 Pagi_**

.

"Kau telat." Dua kata dari_ Queen bee_ membuat Sasuke menunduk dalam. Wanita tua itu duduk dengan angkuh di tengah ruangan dengan sofa merah berhias ukiran emas seraya menghisap rokoknya, "—Darimana saja kau?"

Pemuda onyx itu hanya diam tidak bergerak, wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, "Ada sedikit masalah." Jawabnya singkat.

Sang nenek kembali menghisap rokoknya, "Masalah seperti apa?" Tanya dengan suara serak.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya—ia tidak sudi untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan kalau dirinya baru saja dilecehkan oleh dua pria asing, dan digoda oleh Naruto di kereta, hingga terpaksa mengantarkan bocah ababil itu ke sekolah.

Tidak!—Ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya.

.

_Queen bee _menghembuskan rokoknya dengan bosan, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya, "Baiklah, tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Sekarang ganti bajumu dengan seragam. Dan mulai lah bekerja." Perintah nenek tadi.

Sasuke membungkuk hormat dan bergegas ke ruang ganti. Menyimpan bajunya dan memakai setelan _butler_.

"Pagi yang buruk, huh?" Suara Sai menggelitik sensor pendengaran Sasuke, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu mendeliknya galak.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

Sai menampilkan senyum palsunya, "Ayolah—kau tidak perlu sinis denganku, Sasuke. Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan 'kakak'mu ini?"

_**BRAK!**_—Sasuke menutup pintu lokernya dengan keras, kemudian mendelik Sai dengan tajam, "Aku tidak peduli kau kakakku atau bukan, aku sangat membencimu!—Jadi menjauh dariku!"

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin keluar dari ruang ganti, suara Sai kembali membuat gerakannya terhenti, "—Kau menjadi _host _disini hanya untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu, bukan?"

"Sai-niisan!—" Sasuke membentak dengan galak, kemudian menggeram marah, "—Apa maksudmu itu?!"

Sai tersenyum dingin, "Dulu wanita itu suka ke tempat _host club_, bukan?—Hingga dia bertemu dengan kakak kita yang menjadi _host_, dan menikahinya." Ada jeda singkat sebelum pria penyuka senyum itu kembali berbicara, "—Sayangnya, aku menjadi_ host_ juga ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu. Kau juga tahu kan, kalau aku mencintai istri kakak kita."

"Mencintai istri Itachi-niisan adalah keadaan yang salah." Lirih Sasuke lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, "—Lagipula wanita itu pergi dengan keadaan hamil saat Itachi meninggal."

Sai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ya, kecelakaan lalu lintas itu merenggut nyawa Itachi." Ia berdecak kecil, "—Harusnya wanita itu tetap di rumah kita, aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas anak yang dikandungnya."

Sasuke terbelalak, dan menoleh cepat ke arah kakaknya itu, "A—Apa maksudmu?"

Sai mengangkat satu alisnya, kemudian kembali menampilkan ekspresi senyuman, "Ah—aku tidak memberitahumu, rupanya. _Well_—dulu aku berselingkuh dengan wanita itu dibelakang Itachi-niisan."

"SAI!—" Sasuke merenggut kerah baju pria dihadapannya dengan emosi, "—Jangan katakan kalau—"

Sai tidak lagi tersenyum, ia menampilkan ekspresi _stoic _khas keluarga Uchiha, "Benar, bisa saja anak yang berada dikandungan wanita itu adalah anakku, dan bukan anak Itachi-niisan." Katanya lagi. "—Makanya, aku ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu dan bertanggung jawab atas anakku." Lanjutnya, seraya melepaskan pegangan Sasuke dari kerah seragamnya.

"Jadi Sasuke—" Sai menggantung kalimatnya, wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras, "—Aku harap kau berhenti untuk mencari wanita itu. Sebab bagaimana pun juga, wanita itu akan menjadi milikku." Ucapnya ketus. Kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang loker, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam menahan gemetar emosinya.

.

—_Itu__—__tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Wanita itu tidak mungkin hamil anak dari Sai, iya kan?  
_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yuhuuuuu~~ CrowCakes kembali membawa fic baru bernuansa incest, tentu saja masih NaruSasu.**

**Mungkin chapternya tidak terlalu panjang, jadi akan cepat tamat... hehehe XD**

**Btw, Chap selanjutnya masih dalam proses pengerjaan.**

**Semoga suka dengan ceritanya ya guys/girls...**

**.**

**RnR please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

* * *

**Daddy, I Love You**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

**(Full Of Sexual Content; Lemon)  
**

* * *

.

.

Hari itu, pelajaran berakhir lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya, membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya menggerakkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Sapphire nya menatap ke arah jam dinding di ruang kelas. Pukul 14.00 siang.

Yup!—Cukup untuk menemui Sasuke sebelum sore hari. Dan akan pulang sebelum ibunya menelepon berkali-kali untuk menyuruh kembali ke rumah.

_For god's sake_, Naruto itu bukan anak kecil lagi, tetapi Hinata selalu mengkhawatirkannya setiap detik. Bahkan pernah suatu kali, ibunya memarahi Naruto hanya karena pulang jam 8 malam. Demi celana dalam yang berkibar indah diberanda—Naruto itu cowok! Pulang jam 8 malam itu masih diperbolehkan, kecuali ia kembali ke rumah lewat tengah malam, baru perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa, Naruto segera menyambar tas sekolahnya dan melesat keluar kelas untuk pergi ke tempat Sasuke bekerja. Dan berharap tidak bertemu dengan _Queen bee_.

Sumpah—bertemu dengan nenek glamour itu membuat hati Naruto ketar-ketir.

Tetapi, lagi-lagi dewi fortuna mengkhianati dirinya. Saat Naruto sampai di tempat tujuan, ia malah menemukan wanita tua bergaun hitam panjang itu duduk angkuh di tengah-tengah ruangan klub didampingi para _host_ nya.

_Oh Shit!_—Naruto ingin sekali berputar menjauh, namun suara _Queen bee _menghentikan gerakan sang Uzumaki.

"Ah, bocah—biar kutebak, kau kesini untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, bukan?" Tebak nenek Chiyo lagi seraya memainkan gelas pialanya yang penuh dengan _wine _merah.

Naruto mendengus, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Ya, benar sekali, Nenek centil. Jadi dimana Sasuke?"

Jawaban dari Naruto sukses membuat sang wanita tua berkedut marah. Hampir saja _Queen bee_ melemparkan gelas di tangannya ke arah kepala kuning itu, kalau saja Sai tidak manarik Naruto menjauh untuk menghentikan kemarahan sang pemilik club.

Sai menyeret Naruto dari hadapan _Queen bee_ seraya membungkuk meminta ijin pada wanita tua itu. _Queen bee_ mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli, membuat pria penyuka senyum itu langsung bergerak menjauh.

.

"Jadi—" Naruto membuka suara ketika mereka berdua sudah diluar dari klub, "—Dimana Sasuke? Aku tidak melihatnya didalam sana."

Sai bersender di tembok, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, "Dia sudah pulang—"

"Secepat ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi, namun tanggapan dari Sai hanyalah senyum palsu.

"Begitulah, kami habis bertengkar. Mempunyai adik yang keras kepala sepertinya membuatku sakit kepala." Ucap pria tadi, tanpa melihat tatapan terkejut dari Naruto.

"Tunggu—kalian bersaudara?" Tanya sang pemuda pirang tidak percaya.

Sai terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab, "Sejujurnya Naruto, kami tiga bersaudara, dan kakak kami yang pertama meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Oh—aku turut menyesal." Sahut Naruto lagi.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, kejadiannya sudah lama sekali." Ia menyodorkan sesuatu dari kantong jas nya ke arah pemuda pirang itu, "—Ini alamat apartemen Sasuke, kau bisa menemuinya disana."

Naruto mengambil carikan kertas itu dan membacanya cepat, "Hmm—ini kartu nama Sasuke. Kau menyimpannya?"

"Ya—untuk jaga-jaga, semua kartu nama_ member host club_ ini ada ditanganku."Jawab Sai lagi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, "_Well_—sejujurnya, aku juga ada kartu nama Sasuke, tapi—yah, akan ku ambil. _Thanks_ Sai." Ucapnya seraya bergerak menjauh pergi dari klub.

Sai melambai pelan, tanpa menghilangkan senyum ciri khas nya itu.

.

.

.

"Hmm—Apakah disini apartemen Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tepat didepan sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang sederhana. Sesekali melirik ke arah kartu nama ditangannya untuk memastikan tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, heran, "—Aku pikir seluruh _host _itu orang kaya, ternyata biasa saja." Bisiknya pelan kemudian bergerak menuju salah satu kamar di lantai dua dan mengetuk pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Awalnya tidak ada tanggapan sama saat ia mengetuk pintu apartemen itu.

Tepat ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi, tiba-tiba kenop pintu malah terbuka, dilanjutkan sosok Sasuke yang keluar dari balik bidang datar kayu tadi.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak kaget ketika menatap Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Naruto hanya menampilkan cengirannya, "Mengunjungimu, Teme." Jawabnya singkat seraya melambaikan kartu nama didepan wajah Sasuke. Menunjukkan bahwa ia dapat menemukan tempat tinggal pemuda itu dari kertas kecil tadi.

Sang Uchiha mendengus sebentar, kemudian membuka pintu lebih lebar, menyuruh Naruto masuk.

Pemuda pirang itu menurut, dan mengikuti Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Namun, ketika Naruto menjejakkan kakinya disana, bau alkohol yang sangat pekat menguar dari ruang apartemen sang Uchiha, dan membuatnya mengernyit seketika.

"Kau sedang mabuk-mabukkan?" Tebak sang Uzumaki, yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan putaran bola matanya.

"Aku sudah dewasa, satu atau dua kali mabuk bukanlah hal yang besar." Sahut sang onyx membela diri.

Naruto menggeleng kecil, kemudian memandang ruang kamar pemuda onyx itu. Penuh kaleng bir yang kosong teronggok dilantai. Sangat berantakan. Ia yakin sekitar ada belasan kaleng disana, dan juga sampah dari makanan kecil.

"Kapan terakhir kau membersihkan kamarmu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke meliriknya malas, "Tadi pagi."

"Lalu kenapa masih berantakan seperti ini?—Jangan katakan kalau kau menghabiskan belasan kaleng bir dalam beberapa jam ini." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dan memilih membuka kaleng bir lain. "Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto duduk di hadapan Sasuke seraya menaruh tas sekolahnya di lantai, "Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Heh!—Jangan katakan kau jatuh cinta padaku." Kata Sasuke sambil mendengus geli.

Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan pria itu, ia sadar kalau sekarang Sasuke sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol dan akan sulit berbicara normal dengannya, "Sai bilang kalau kalian bersaudara." Ia mulai membuka obrolan. "—Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian juga bekerja di bidang yang sam—"

_**KLANG!**__**—**__**KLONTANG!**_—Sasuke melempar beberapa kaleng bir kosong ke arah Naruto dengan kasar, membuat pemuda pirang itu menghindar dengan cepat.

"HEI!—" Naruto berteriak kesal, "—Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!—Kau bisa melukaiku." Tukasnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeram penuh emosi, "Jangan. Pernah. Mengucapkan. Nama. Sai. Didepanku." Desisnya gusar.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, heran, "Kenapa?—Bukankah kalian bersaudara?"

"DIAM!—" Pria onyx itu berteriak lagi, marah. "—Aku membencinya. Dia menyentuh wanitaku!" Serunya kesal seraya membanting beberapa bir.

"HEI!—TENANG!" Naruto menyambar lengan Sasuke untuk berhenti melempar kaleng bir, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh kurus itu ke lantai, "—Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Dan berhenti melempar barang!" Perintahnya lagi seraya menduduki tubuh pria itu.

Sasuke masih meronta dari tindihan Naruto, namun berhenti berontak seiring tenaganya yang melemah. Kepalanya pusing, dan tubuhnya gemetaran, bukan hal pintar untuk melawan tenaga anak remaja itu dalam keadaan mabuk. Jadi Sasuke menyerah, dan memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan.

Naruto menghela napas lega ketika menyadari Sasuke sudah mulai tenang. Ia melonggarkan cengkramannya di lengan pria itu, namun masih menduduki tubuh Sasuke untuk berjaga-jaga agar sang onyx tidak kembali meronta dan berbuat liar.

"Serius, Teme—saat mabuk, tingkah lakumu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak." Ungkap Naruto seraya menggaruk rambut pirangnya.

Sasuke mendecih, "Minggir!—Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu."

"Tidak akan, sampai kau menceritakan apa maksudmu tadi?—Kau tahu, tentang 'menyentuh wanitaku' dan sejenisnya." Desak Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan, Dobe. Menyingkir sekarang."

"Oh ayolah, Teme—" Sang sapphire memutar bola matanya, sebal, "—Kau tahu kan kalau aku selalu penasaran dengan cerita yang setengah-setengah."

Sasuke melirik remaja pirang itu sebelum mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Bocah keras kepala sepertimu memang menyusahkan."

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, kemudian bangkit dari atas tubuh pria onyx itu dan membantunya untuk duduk, "Jadi ceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kau, Sai dan 'wanita' yang kau sebutkan itu."

Sasuke mengambil kaleng bir, kemudian menegaknya dengan cepat, "Baiklah, asalkan kau menemaniku minum. Bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi seraya menyodorkan kaleng bir ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu berpikir sebentar sebelum menyambut sodoran Sasuke, "Oke. Setuju!" Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Naruto, Pukul 17.30 Sore_**

.

Hinata duduk gelisah dimeja makan, tangannya saling meremas erat, dan sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sudah lewat dari jam makan siang dan Naruto masih belum kembali dari sekolahnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir kalau ada sesuatu yang membuat anaknya itu telat pulang.

—Apakah Hinata perlu menelepon Naruto? Atau menunggu beberapa menit lagi? _Well_, mungkin ia harus memilih pilihan yang kedua. Sejujurnya ia tidak perlu khawatir tentang kasus penculikan dan sejenisnya, ia yakin Naruto bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya, bukan hal itu yang dikhawatirkan Hinata.

Wanita itu takut dan khawatir kalau Naruto tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan 'ayah kandungnya'. Ia yakin pria itu akan mencari anaknya diseluruh kota Konoha dan mengambil hak asuh Naruto darinya.

Tidak!—Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Naruto adalah anaknya.

Hinata bahkan mengubah marga sang anak menjadi 'Uzumaki', demi melindungi pemuda pirang itu dari sentuhan keluarga pihak sang ayah. Ia tidak rela bila Naruto diambil darinya.

.

Mencoba bersikap tenang dan berpikiran positif, Hinata beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamarnya. Ia bergerak menuju laci terdekat dan membukanya pelan. Sebuah potret seorang pemuda berambut hitam terpampang di figura itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas sebab terlindung oleh bayangan dari cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela, hanya bagian bawah wajahnya saja yang nampak, termasuk bibir pemuda itu yang membentuk senyum tipis.

Hinata menyentuh figura itu dengan lembut, kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke laci. Saat ia melirik ke atas meja, mata lavendernya menangkap potret dirinya dan Naruto saat berumur 7 tahun, wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto, kau mirip sekali dengannya—" Ucap Hinata sembari menyentuh foto Naruto kecil yang tersenyum lebar dengan rambut serta mata yang hitam, "—Aku menyayangimu, Naruto—" Bisiknya pelan dengan nada lirih.

.

.

.

"—Dan aku mencintainya juga."

.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah merah karena kebanyakan meminum bir, "—Kau bilang—_hic_—apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus sebelum mengacak surai pirang itu, "Aku bilang kalau aku mencintainya juga, Dobe."

"Oh—_hic_—Jadi kau dan Sai—_hic_—mencintai wanita itu?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengguncang kaleng birnya. Nihil, tidak ada cairan alkohol dari dalam sana, sedikit kesal, pemuda pirang itu melemparkan kaleng tadi ke arah tembok, "—Ngomong-ngomong, siapa—_hic_—nama wanita itu?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Nama wanita itu tidak penting, Dobe." Sahut sang onyx sembari menyambar kaleng bir dari tangan pemuda itu, "—Berhenti minum, kau sudah mabuk." Tegasnya yang disambut delikan tajam sang Uzumaki.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang—_hic_—kalau aku harus menemanimu—_hic_—minum?" Protes Naruto.

"Ya—tapi kau sudah terlalu berlebihan, Dobe—" Balas Sasuke lagi seraya melempar _death glare_, "—Kau bahkan tidak ingat nama wanita yang kuceritakan itu."

"Oh_ c'mon_, siapa yang peduli dengan—_hic_—nama wanita itu. Aku hanya mau—_hic_—birku saja." Desak Naruto seraya mencoba menggapai minumannya dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Tidak, Dobe!—Berhenti minum!" Balas Sasuke sembari menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari kaleng yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Teme, berikan—_hic_—bir ku lagi. Aku—_hic_—haus." Pinta Naruto yang terus beringsut maju menuju ke arah pria onyx itu. Gerakannya agak limbung ketika merangkak menuju Sasuke. Cairan alkohol itu sudah menguasai seluruh saraf otaknya hingga membuat koordinasi tubuh pemuda pirang itu berantakan.

"Kalau kau haus, akan ku ambilkan air putih, jadi—"

"Tidak!—" Naruto berseru keras, wajahnya memerah karena mabuk, "—Aku tidak mau air tawar!—Aku mau kaleng bir ku!" Teriaknya lagi, kesal.

Sasuke berdecak, "Ck, kau merepotkan, Dobe. Berhenti menarik tanganku!"

"Tidak akan, Teme!—Berikan—_hic_—bir ku!" Desak sang Uzumaki seraya merangkak ke atas tubuh Sasuke dan menindihi perut pria onyx itu.

"Gah!—Kau berat!—Minggir!" Rutuk sang Uchiha.

Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah tertegun menatap Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di bawah tindihannya. Pemuda pirang itu mengelus surai sang onyx dengan perlahan, kemudian menampilkan senyum aneh.

"Teme, rambutmu—_hic_—halus dan hitam." Ucapnya seraya terkekeh kecil.

Sasuke men-_death glare_ nya galak, "Jangan menyentuhku, Idiot!—Sikapmu saat mabuk lebih buruk dibandingkan aku."

Naruto tertawa mendengar pernyataan singkat pria itu, "Benarkah?—_hic_—Kalau begitu—_hic_—akan kuberitahu seperti apa sikap burukku itu." Tepat setelah ucapannya itu, Naruto segera melepaskan baju seragam dan melemparkannya sembarang ke lantai.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya, penuh dengan rasa kelaparan. Membuat tengkuk leher Sasuke berdiri karena bergidik ngeri. Sang Uchiha merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat seringai Naruto.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke ketakutan. Apalagi melihat sang Uzumaki sedang menurunkan retsleting celana.

Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh dengan suara yang janggal, "Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu sikap—_hic_—burukku."

"Tidak perlu!—Minggir dari tubuhku!" Sasuke mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto, namun jemari pemuda pirang itu langsung menangkap lengannya dan menekannya ke lantai, mengunci posisi Sasuke untuk tetap berada dibawah tindihan sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke mendesis kasar, "Jangan membuatku marah, Idiot!—Lepaskan aku!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menolak menuruti perintah pria onyx itu. Dengan cekatan, sang sapphire menarik dan membuka baju yang sedang di pakai oleh Sasuke, membuat pria itu meronta sekuat tenaga mempertahankan bajunya. Sayangnya, kekuatan Naruto saat mabuk lebih besar dibandingkan saat Sasuke yang mabuk, membuat sang Uchiha pasrah mendapati pakaiannya sudah teronggok di lantai.

Naruto menyeringai senang ketika menatap dada Sasuke yang polos tanpa terlindungi apapun. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk meremas dada pria itu, "Teme, dadamu—_hic_—rata."

"Tentu saja rata, Bodoh!—Aku cowok!"

"Tidak, kau bukan cowok—_hic_—kau cewek dengan dada rata." Potong Naruto cepat.

"Diam, Idiot!—Kau mabuk!" Balas Sasuke lagi seraya terus meronta dengan mendorong tubuh _tan_ dihadapannya.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan gerakan berontak yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, tangannya sibuk meremas dada bidang yang mulus dan putih itu penuh nafsu. Sesekali ia menarik _nipple_ sang Uchiha dan memuntirnya lembut, membuat tubuh dibawah tindihannya itu bergetar sesaat dengan erangan tertahan.

"Hnghh!—_Stop_—Nghh—" Sasuke mendesah, namun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri, wajahnya langsung memerah dengan rasa malu luar biasa saat ia sadar kalau suaranya bisa begitu erotis. Bahkan Naruto terpaku sejenak mendengar lenguhan sang Uchiha.

"Teme, perdengarkan lagi—_hic_—suaramu." Pinta sang Uzumaki sembari terus meremas dada Sasuke dan memainkan dua tonjolan _pink _disana.

"Berhenti—hnghh!—Dobe,_ stop_—Ahnn!" Sasuke berontak, ia mencoba mendorong, menepis dan menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari dadanya, namun jari-jari _tan_ itu tetap melakukan pekerjaannya, yaitu meremas dada putih mulus sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terengah-engah, ia berusaha keras menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk berhenti mendesah. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia sangat menyukai sentuhan Naruto. Membuat tenaganya menguap tergantikan dengan kepasrahan.

"Naru—nghh—" Sasuke menggeliat pelan saat pemuda pirang itu kembali menjelajah bagian leher hingga perutnya. Setiap sentuhan jari Naruto, membuat sang onyx tersentak dengan serangan kenikmatan tersebut.

Naruto yang berada diatas Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam kaku melihat ke-erotisan pria raven itu. Air liurnya terus menerus diteguk, seakan-akan tenggorokannya benar-benar kering dan butuh asupan cairan untuk dahaganya.

"Teme, aku—_hic_—haus." Ucap Naruto seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah dada Sasuke, "—aku mau—_hic_—minum." Tepat setelah ucapannya, Naruto langsung meraup tonjolan pink yang membuatnya terangsang itu. Menghisapnya kuat dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Ahhk!—Idiot, lepaskan—Hghh!—_stop_!" Sasuke terus mencoba mendorong kepala Naruto, namun sepertinya usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, tenaganya menguap seiring hisapan pemuda pirang itu di _nipple_ nya.

Cengkraman Sasuke melemah, ia mulai melepaskan jari-jarinya dari kepala Naruto dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menyentuh setiap inchi tubuhnya. Lagipula, percuma saja berontak, ia kalah tenaga dibandingkan remaja yang sedang dalam masa libido tinggi.

Naruto yang menyadari kalau 'mangsanya' sudah menyerah, langsung menerkam dagu dan leher sang onyx untuk 'disantap'. Kecupan kecil ditinggalkan bersamaan dengan '_kissmark_' di leher jenjang itu. Sesekali ia menggigit gemas pipi kenyal Sasuke hingga beranjak untuk menyantap 'makanan akhir'. Bibir sang Uchiha.

"Hmphh!—" Mata hitam Sasuke terbelalak ketika menyadari kalau bibirnya baru saja ditubruk oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui kalau Naruto sedang menjamah mulutnya dengan lidah yang bergerak liar. Mencoba membuka paksa rongga mulut pria onyx itu agar bisa bertukar saliva.

Naruto melepaskan kecupannya dengan wajah kesal, "Buka mulutmu, Teme. Aku—_hic_—haus."

"_Hell no_!—" Sasuke menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, matanya memberikan _death glare_ terkejam, "—Kalau kau haus, ambil air putih di kulkas atau minum air keran sana!" Lanjutnya lagi seraya membersihkan beberapa tetes saliva di sekitar dagu.

Naruto berdecak, "Ck—sudah aku bilang, kalau aku—_hic_—tidak suka air putih."

"Kalau begitu bir saja!—" Sasuke mengambil kaleng bir yang tersisa dan menyodorkannya dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, "—Minum sana sampai mabuk, aku tidak peduli lagi padamu, Idiot!"

Naruto mendengus sebal, kemudian menepis kaleng tadi dari tangan Sasuke hingga terlempar ke lantai, "Aku tidak mau—_hic_—minum itu lagi. Aku mau air liurmu, Teme."

"A—Apa?!" Sasuke mundur dengan wajah kaget, "—Kau gila apa?!—Kenapa kau malah ingin minum air liurku!—Kau kelewatan mabuk, Dobe!" Ucapnya lagi seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto, menjauh. Ia ingin bangkit dari lantai, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika pemuda pirang itu menahan lengannya dan menariknya untuk tetap berbaring di lantai.

"Jangan pergi—" Naruto mendesis, mata birunya berkilat memandang ke arah Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi cegukan layaknya orang mabuk, hanya dengus napas liar akibat diselimuti hawa nafsu, "—Kalau aku bilang ingin air liur mu, maka kau harus memberikannya. Sekarang." Ucapnya lagi, kali ini ditambah penekanan pada kata 'sekarang'.

"Cih—Kau idiot, Dobe. Apa kau pikir aku akan menuruti permintaan bodohmu itu?" Balas Sasuke seraya menggeram.

Naruto terdiam, tetapi detik selanjutnya ia menyeringai dengan menjilat bibir bawahnya, memperlihatkan sedikit tindikan di lidahnya, "_Well__—__well_—kalau begitu, aku harus memaksamu, Teme."

Belum sempat Sasuke mengartikan ucapan pemuda pirang itu, tangannya sudah terlanjur dicengkram Naruto dan ditempelkan ke sisi lantai, membuat pergerakannya terbatas.

"Dobe—apa yang—Hmphh!—" Ucapannya terputus saat bibir sang Uzumaki bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Bukan kecupan liar seperti yang dibayangkannya, namun sentuhan lembut tanpa paksaan.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya saat paru-parunya butuh asupan oksigen. Matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang nampak terkejut dengan perlakuannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Teme?" Naruto menatap sang onyx bingung.

"Aku pikir, kau akan memperkosaku, dan—"

"Cih—" Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan decihan kecil, "—Aku tidak serendah itu, lagipula aku tidak bisa memaksa orang mabuk sepertimu untuk bercinta denganku." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tidak membalas, ia hanya menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi, "Apakah—tadi kau pura-pura mabuk?"

"He?—" Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, kaget. "—Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? _Well_, sejujurnya, aku sudah terbiasa mabuk-mabukkan dengan teman sekolahku, jadi kalau cuma menghabiskan sepuluh kaleng bir, itu tidak jadi masalah buatku."

"Jadi kau menipuku ya, bocah sialan." Desis Sasuke, geram.

Naruto tertawa hambar, "Sejujurnya tidak sepenuhnya pura-pura." Ia menggaruk rambut pirangnya, "—aku hanya terbawa suasana melihat wajahmu, jadi aku bermaksud untuk 'menikmati' permainan ini."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau sudah selesai bermain, sebaiknya kau pulang." Perintah pria itu lagi seraya membereskan sampah kaleng dan cemilan. Ia mencoba untuk tidak bertatap muka dengan Naruto, ia tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah merahnya pada remaja brengsek itu.

_Shit!_—Entah kenapa, Sasuke sekarang salah tingkah karena ciuman tadi. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka berdua sama-sama cowok, jadi tidak sewajarnya jantung Sasuke berpacu lebih cepat seperti sekarang ini.

"Teme—" Naruto memanggil, ia melipat kedua tangannya angkuh, "—Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum 'bermain'."

"Eh—Apa maksudmu dengan 'bermain'?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menatap balik pemuda pirang itu, namun tanggapan Naruto hanyalah menunjuk mulutnya seraya menjulurkan lidah.

"Aku mau air liurmu." Jawab sang Uzumaki singkat dan cepat. Membuat rona merah kembali menyerang bagian pipi Sasuke.

"Cih, sialan—jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti itu." Sahut Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Naruto menautkan alisnya, kesal, "Aku serius, Teme, jadi—"

"Kalau begitulah cepatlah!" Sergah Sasuke lagi, ia menatap Naruto dengan wajah tak kalah kesalnya, namun masih memperlihatkan rona merah di sekitar pipinya, "—Hisap air liurku dan segera pulang." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tertegun sejenak dengan perkataan Sasuke. Namun detik selanjutnya, ia menarik sudut bibir membentuk seringai kecil, "—Dengan senang hati, Teme."

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kalau sensasi berciuman sangat menyenangkan seperti ini. Rasanya, seakan-akan otak dan tubuhmu melumer di lantai dengan sengatan arus listrik statis dari lidah yang bertarung memperebutkan posisi dominan. Ditambah suara decakan saliva yang ikut meramaikan suasana, membuat libido semakin terangsang dan naik. Dan entah sejak kapan, desahan serta erangan juga ikut andil dalam pertarungan itu. Namun pada akhirnya, Sasuke harus kalah dan memberikan posisi dominan pada Naruto. Membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menjelajahi setiap rongga mulutnya, inchi demi inchi.

"Hmphh—Nghh—" Sasuke mengerang pelan saat lidah Naruto memanja bagian dalam mulutnya. Menjilat dan menyentuh apapun yang berada di dalam sana. Gigi, gusi, lidah, bahkan langit-langit mulutnya pun tidak terlepas dari sentuhan sang sapphire.

Ciuman itu harus berakhir saat paru-paru mereka membutuhkan asupan oksigen. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat wajah merah pria onyx itu. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi sang Uchiha.

"Teme, kau yakin umurmu sudah 35 tahun?—Kau terlihat awet muda." Puji pemuda pirang itu seraya mengecup leher Sasuke.

"Berhenti bercanda, Dobe—Hghh!—pujianmu tidak berguna." Sahut sang onyx lagi seraya menjauhkan kepala Naruto dari bagian lehernya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Teme, mau pacaran denganku?" Pernyataan singkat itu membuat mata Sasuke melebar seketika.

"Kau gila, Dobe!—Bagaimana bisa kau ingin pacaran dengan cowok?!"

Naruto mengerang kecil seraya memutar bola matanya, kesal, "Aku tidak peduli dengan _gender_, Teme." Ucap pemuda pirang itu lagi, "—Ayolah, ini jaman modern, era kebebasan. Tidak ada yang salah pacaran dengan sesama jenis." Lanjut Naruto lagi membela diri.

"Yeah—tapi umurku 35 tahun, ingat?—Aku terlalu tua untuk menjadi pacarmu. Lagipula, aku masih menyukai wanita." Sahut Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya, "Kalau begitu, cobalah menyukaiku, Sasuke."

Sang Uchiha menggigit bibirnya, gugup. "Aku tidak yakin. Maksudku, aku tidak menyukai cowok."

Naruto berdecak, kesal, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menyukai cowok, Teme. Aku memintamu untuk menyukaiku." Tegas pemuda itu lagi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebelum mendesah pasrah. "Terserahlah, Dobe. Kau keras kepala."

Naruto tertawa girang, "Sekarang kita resmi pacaran, jadi—" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, "—Biarkan aku menciummu lagi."

Sasuke mendengus geli sebelum membuka mulutnya, _"I'm yours_." Katanya singkat.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian menjilat mulut sang Uchiha lembut, menggoda belahan bibir itu dan membiarkan lidahnya untuk mencari 'mangsa' didalam sana.

"Hmphhh—Dobe—mmphh—" Sasuke mengerang perlahan saat lidah Naruto bermain-main dengan lidahnya. Rasa _stainless steel_ dari benda metalik di lidah Naruto menggelitik saraf di rongga mulut Sasuke. Membuatnya mendesah dan menikmati sensasi dingin dari benda logam tersebut.

"Naru—" Sasuke mendorong tubuh sang pemuda pirang untuk menjauh, melepaskan pagutan panas mereka, "—tindikanmu mengenai lidah dan gigiku."

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang bersiap-siap melepaskan benda tersebut dari lidahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, hanya saja—benda itu menggelitiki bagian gigi dan lidahku."

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya, "—Berarti kau suka?" Tebak sang Uzumaki lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dengan decakan kesal, "Idiot—" Ejeknya.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian menarik pinggang Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arahnya, ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga pria ony itu untuk berbisik, "Mau melihat tindikan di perutku?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, pemuda pirang itu sudah melepaskan bajunya dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletis berkulit _tan_ miliknya.

Untuk sesaat sang Uchiha tertegun melihat bentuk six pack perut pemuda dihadapannya, dan tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus tubuh Naruto penuh kekaguman. Ia bahkan menyentuh tindikan di bagian _belly buton_ pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kau suka?—Mau melihat yang lebih menakjubkan lagi?" Godanya seraya menyentuh retsleting dan menurunkannya perlahan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya saat sang Uzumaki menurunkan celananya dan memperlihatkan benda yang sudah setengah menegang dari balik sana.

Naruto menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya ke arah batang kejantanannya. "Sentuh aku, Sasuke." Pintanya lagi.

Sang Uchiha tidak menjawab, hanya tangannya saja yang bergerak untuk memberikan sentuhan lembut pada organ vital remaja pirang itu. Mengelus dan mengocok kejantanan Naruto dengan hati-hati, sesekali ia memainkan jari telunjuknya di ujung benda keras itu untuk menyentuh pre-cum yang menetes.

"Kau—basah." Kata Sasuke lagi tanpa menghentikan jari-jarinya yang bergerak memberikan kenikmatan pada 'junior' Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus surai hitam Sasuke, "Ya—milikku benar-benar basah. Ingin mencoba memakannya?"

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah merasakan 'milik' cowok lain di dalam mulutku." Sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau begitu—" Naruto mendekatkan kejantanannya di bibir Sasuke dan menyentuhkan ujungnya di bibir tipis itu, "—Coba jilat dan 'makan' penisku." Pintanya lagi.

Sasuke menurut, ia membuka mulutnya, dan menjulurkan lidah menyentuh pre-cum Naruto. Rasa pahit, getir dan asin berbaur di rongga mulut sang onyx, hampir membuat perutnya bergejolak ingin muntah.

"Ughh—" Sasuke menutup mulutnya cepat, "—Tidak enak."

Naruto tertawa, "Tenang saja, nanti akan enak, sekarang buka mulutmu dan kulum penisku." Pinta pemuda itu lagi. Ia membuka belahan bibir Sasuke dan memasukkan kejantanannya ke rongga hangat itu.

Sengatan sensasi hangat dan basah dari mulut sang onyx membuat pemuda pirang itu mendesah tertahan, kejantanannya berdenyut liar ketika menyentuh lidah lunak Sasuke.

"Hghh!—Sasuke—" Naruto menyentuh surai hitam itu kemudian menariknya untuk terus menelan batang kejantanannya sampai ke pangkal. Membuat Sasuke panik akibat jalan napasnya terhalang oleh benda panjang yang mengeluarkan pre-cum itu.

"Hmmph!—Hnghh!—" Sang Uchiha mencoba berontak dengan mendorong pinggul Naruto, namun hal itu tidak berhasil sama sekali, bahkan sepertinya, sang dominan semakin gencar untuk menyodok mulutnya.

"Hghh!—Sasuke—Hhh—nikmat—" Ucap Naruto yang terus menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menyodok mulut Sasuke lebih cepat.

"Hmph!—_Stop!_—Hgmph!" Sasuke kembali meronta keras. Saat ia tidak sanggup bernapas lagi, Naruto melepaskan kejantanannya dari rongga mulut sang Uchiha. Membiarkan pria itu untuk bernapas sesaat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Teme." Ucap Naruto sembari menarik dagu sang Uchiha dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir itu.

"Nghh—Naruto—hhh—" Sasuke menikmati setiap sensasi yang diberikan oleh sang dominan di tubuhnya, ia bahkan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu untuk menggigit leher serta memainkan dua_ nipple_ di dadanya. Setiap kecupan, hisapan dan lumatan yang dilakukan Naruto, melambungkan kewarasannya, tergantikan oleh kepasrahan dan kenikmatan semata. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau bersentuhan dengan sesama cowok sangat menggairahkan seperti ini.

Naruto melepaskan hisapan di puting Sasuke, kemudian beralih mengecup celana pria itu. Dengan hati-hati, sang dominan melepaskan kain yang menutupi kejantanan sang Uchiha. Membebaskan benda yang sudah mengeras di balik sana.

Pemuda pirang itu melebarkan paha Sasuke, membiarkan bagian bawah sang onyx terekspos secara sempurna. Memperlihatkan organ vital yang mengeras serta lubang yang berkedut dengan sensual.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya sebelum menghisap ujung penis sang penerima. Lidahnya bermain dengan pre-cum Sasuke, menjilatnya dengan rakus serta mengulumnya. Membuat pria onyx itu bergetar dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ahhk—Naru—Nghh—" Paha putih Sasuke bergetar hebat menahan sengatan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Suhu tubuhnya memanas tiba-tiba seiring libidonya yang semakin menggelegak. Saat ia hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatan, Naruto langsung menghentikan kulumannya dari penis Sasuke, membuat pria onyx itu mengerang kecewa.

Sang Uzumaki mengelus surai hitam milik pria Uchiha tadi, "Sabar, oke?—" Pintanya seraya mengecup bibir pria dibawah tindihannya itu.

Sasuke menurut dan menikmati kecupan sang dominan. Namun kenikmatan itu tergantikan rasa perih saat jari telunjuk Naruto mencoba memasuki lubang bawah tubuhnya.

"Hgh!—Sakit—" Sasuke mencengkram pundak sang dominan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nyeri.

Naruto memberikan kecupan menenangkan di kening pria onyx itu, "Tenanglah, nanti tidak akan sakit lagi. Buka pahamu, Sasuke." Pintanya.

Sasuke menurut, ia melebarkan kakinya, memberikan akses lebih banyak untuk jari Naruto mengobrak-abrik lubangnya. Awalnya hanya satu jari yang bermain di liang anal itu, kemudian jari tengah ikut memasuki lubangnya secara perlahan. Membuat sang Uchiha mengerang tertahan dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Apakah—hhh—sakit?" Tanya Naruto sedikit cemas.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya gemetaran dan pahanya bergetar hebat. Suara becek dari liang bawahnya membuat pendengarannya tertutupi oleh nafsu. Ia menginginkan lebih, rasa nikmat itu mulai menjalar seiring sentuhan Naruto di prostatnya.

Jari-jari _tan_ itu bermain di anal Sasuke. Menusuk perlahan, memutar secara lembut, serta menggesek dinding rektumnya yang _sensitive_. Bermain-main dengan bagian basah organ dalam nya itu, termasuk menyentuh prostatnya.

Napas Sasuke tersengal-sengal, dadanya naik-turun memompa oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-parunya, sedangkan mulutnya terus terbuka mengeluarkan saliva yang menetes disela dagu.

Erotis—satu kata itulah yang melintas dipikiran Naruto saat menatap wajah terengah-engah sang Uchiha. Membuat libidonya semakin menggelegak liar. Pikiran pemuda itu dipenuhi kabut bernama nafsu, membuatnya ingin segera menggagahi Sasuke dengan brutal. Memasukkan penisnya ke lubang suragawi itu.

Naruto meludahi tangannya dan mengusapkan air liurnya ke ujung penis miliknya yang sudah berdenyut-denyut senang. Lubang anal Sasuke sudah siap untuk merasakan kejantanannya sebentar lagi, membuat sang dominan menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan kelaparan.

"Tahan—hhh—Sasuke." Pinta sang Uzumaki lagi seraya mendekatkan kepala penisnya ke lubang basah itu. Menggeseknya perlahan sebelum menusuknya dengan hati-hati.

"Ahhk!—Stop!—Hghh!" Sasuke mengerang. Tangannya mencengkram pundak Naruto semakin erat. Dan pahanya bergetar menahan sakit saat benda besar dan panjang itu memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Naruto mendorong pinggulnya lebih dalam. Memasukkan penisnya ke liang itu sampai habis.

"Ahh—Sasuke—nikmat—hangat—Hghh!" Naruto menyentuh pinggul pria onyx itu dan mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar-masuk dengan tempo lambat. Mencoba menyapa rektum sang onyx dengan organ vitalnya. Beradaptasi dengan kenikmatan hangat itu.

"Hnngg!—Ahhk!—Naru—Nghh!—" Tubuh putih itu tersentak saat Naruto mulai menyodok analnya. Dimasuki oleh benda besar itu membuat lubangnya meneteskan cairan merah karena luka gesekan dari penis Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu bergetar saat penisnya dicengkram oleh lubang ketat Sasuke. Meremas batang kejantanannya dengan kuat, mengaburkan kewarasan sang Uzumaki. Tergantikan oleh geraman nikmat dan dengusan nafsu.

Lengan_ tan_ itu memeluk tubuh langsing sang Uchiha, menggenjot lubangnya dengan brutal tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan pria onyx itu. Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi bersikap lembut, ia ingin segera menggagahi kekasihnya itu, menanamkan miliknya dengan dalam di lubang hangat yang membuatnya hampir gila. Sejujurnya, Naruto sudah terbiasa melakukan hal yang dikenal dengan istilah '_sex_'. Entah bersama siswi sekolahnya, ataupun bermain dengan sembarang cewek. Tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan nikmatnya lubang anal pria lain. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka kalau liang basah itu lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan milik cewek.

_God!_—Naruto benar-benar mabuk dan tergila-gila dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh lubang Sasuke. Ia ingin menjelajahi bagian bawah tubuh itu dengan batang kejantanannya yang terus berdenyut liar.

"Ahhk—Naruto—sakit—Hggh!" Erangan Sasuke yang kesakitan menambah gelegak nafsu Naruto. Ia menyukai setiap rintihan dan desahan pria itu, membuat libidonya semakin meningkat.

"Sasuke—hhh—kau cantik—hnghh—nikmat—" Racau Naruto seraya terus menggerakkan penisnya di dalam lubang itu. Menyodoknya cepat, dan sesekali memutar kejantanannya di anal Sasuke, memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang membuat pria onyx itu mendesah semakin keras.

Sang Uchiha mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung saat sang dominan menyodok liangnya.

"Ahhk!—Ahnn—Naru—" Sasuke mencengkram rambut pirang pemuda itu, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memagut bibir sensual sang Uzumaki.

Naruto membalas pagutan itu dengan kecupan basah yang panjang. Menikmati sensasi lidah lunak sang onyx di dalam rongga mulutnya. Decakan terdengar jelas, dan saliva saling bertukar, menambah suasana panas itu semakin meningkat.

.

_**Riiing!**__**—**__**Riiing!**_—Tepat saat mereka menikmati gulat penuh gairah itu, suara dering ponsel milik Naruto menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Sasuke mengerang kecewa, sedangkan Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia menjangkau ponsel yang berada disebelahnya tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang anal sang onyx.

Ia melihat layar ponselnya dan menemukan nama ibunya tertera disana. Sedikit kesal, ia menyentuh _screen_ untuk menerima telepon Hinata.

"Hallo?—Ada apa, bu?" Tanya Naruto langsung tanpa basa-basi.

.

_"Ah!__—__Naruto!__—__Kau kemana saja? Ini sudah malam." _Sahut Hinata dengan nada panik yang kentara sekali.

.

Naruto mendesah, kemudian mata birunya menatap jam dinding yang tertempel di kamar Sasuke. Pukul 20.00 malam. "Uhm—aku ditempat teman." Jawab pemuda itu seraya menatap Sasuke yang masih berada dibawah tindihannya.

Sang Uchiha berusaha melepaskan kejantanan Naruto dari bawah tubuhnya, namun lengannya langsung ditahan pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke mendesis pelan, "Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot? Lepaskan aku. Kau sedang menelepon ibumu, kan?"

Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Jangan berani mengeluarkan milikku. Aku masih ingin lanjut."

.

Hinata yang berada diseberang telepon terdiam sebentar, _"Uhm__—__Naruto? Kau bilang apa?__—__Apanya yang ingin lanjut?"_

.

Sedikit panik, Naruto menutupi kegugupannya dengan tertawa hambar, "Aku sedang bermain _game_, Bu. Aku masih ingin lanjut bermain." Bohongnya lagi.

.

Ada jeda sebentar dari seberang telepon, _"Oh, begitu? Jadi kapan kau akan pulang?" _Tanya wanita itu khawatir.

.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia menahan tubuh Sasuke agar berhenti untuk berontak. Sedikit kesal, pemuda itu menghentakkan pinggulnya dan menghajar prostat sang onyx dengan penisnya, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget dengan paha yang bergetar.

"Ahkk!—" Sang Uchiha tiba-tiba mendesah. Membuat Naruto kaget dan menutup mulut pria itu.

.

_"Na__—__Naruto? Suara siapa itu?"_ Tanya Hinata bingung.

.

"Suara teman, dia kesal karena—Hggh!—kalah bermain _game_." Bohong sang Uzumaki lagi, seraya mempertahankan genjotannya di lubang becek itu. Membuat Sasuke menutup mulutnya agar berhenti mengerang.

.

Hinata tertawa kecil, _"Wah, kalian sangat menikmati bermain game, huh?"_

.

"Ahh—_Yes_—sangat nikmat—Hngh!—" Sahut Naruto tanpa bisa mengendalikan desahannya. Pinggulnya terus bergerak maju-mundur untuk memanja lubang anal sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto seraya menggeleng lemah, "Naru—Ahhk!—_Stop_—Ibumu akan mendengar—Ahhk!—desahanku—" Lirihnya lagi.

Naruto menggeleng, kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu, "Tidak akan dengar—hhh—jadi nikmatilah."

.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, bingung, _"Naruto? Apanya yang tidak akan dengar?"_

.

Naruto berdecak, sebal, "Hanya masalah _sound game_. Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah aku—Nghh!—menginap ditempat temanku?" Tanyanya lagi.

.

Ada jeda dari wanita itu sebelum akhirnya menghela napas, _"Baiklah, tetapi ingat, jangan bermain game sampai larut malam."_

.

Naruto tidak membalas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ia merasa lubang Sasuke semakin ketat untuk mencengkram penisnya. "Ba—Baiklah—Ahkk!—aku tidak akan—Nghh!—main sampai malam."

.

_"Uhm Naruto? Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"_ Ada nada cemas dari suara wanita itu.

.

"Ahhk!—_Yes_—aku baik-baik—Hghh!—saja." Jawab pemuda pirang itu, ia menyentakkan penisnya semakin dalam ke anal Sasuke. Membuat pria onyx itu terbelalak kaget.

"Ahkk!—Naru!—_Yes!_—Ahhk!—Hmmph!—Hmph!" Tangan Naruto langsung menutup mulut pria onyx itu untuk menghentikan desahannya.

"Jangan—hhh—berisik, Teme." Desis pemuda pirang itu.

.

_"Naruto, suara apa itu?" _Hinata mulai curiga. Membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup.

.

"Baiklah, bu—_bye__—__bye_—"

.

_"Na__—__Naruto__—__Tunggu dul__—__"_

.

_**TUUT!**__**—**__**TUUT!**_—Sambungan telepon dimatikan oleh pemuda pirang itu secara sepihak. Bahkan tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan ibunya. Ia melemparkan ponselnya ke lantai tanpa peduli, kemudian mencengkram pinggul Sasuke dengan semangat.

Sang Uchiha memberikan tatapan_ death glare_, "Kau bodoh. Apa begitu caranya berbicara dengan ibumu?"

Naruto mendengus, kesal, "Oh ayolah, Sasuke—aku sudah mengatakan '_bye_'. jadi—" Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya penuh nafsu, "—ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita yang sempat tertunda."

Tepat setelah ucapannya itu, Naruto kembali menghentakkan batang kejantanannya ke lubang Sasuke, menghantam prostat sang onyx dengan cepat dan kuat.

"Ahkk!—Naruto!—nikmat—Ahhhn—" Sasuke mendesah keras, tubuhnya gemetaran dan kejantanannya berdenyut liar. Sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan, dan Naruto menyadari hal itu.

Sang dominan semakin menghentakkan organ vitalnya ke lubang sang Uchiha. Melenguh keras menikmati permainan _sex_ mereka.

"Sasuke—Ahhh—_fuck_—sempit—" Desahnya seraya menggenjot liang hangat itu semakin liar. Menghantam dinding rektum bahkan prostat sang onyx.

"Naru—aku hampir keluar—Ahhn!—" Tubuh putih itu bergetar hebat, tangannya berusaha mengocok penisnya sendiri untuk cepat memuntahkan cairan putih kental yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya, kemudian kembali mempercepat sodokannya di anal pria itu. Sesekali ia menggeram kecil menikmati rasa hangat dan basah dari liang surgawi itu. Suara becek bercampur di ruangan itu, berbaur dengan lenguhan serta desahan mereka. Membuat Naruto semakin gila dan bernafsu menggagahi Sasuke.

"Hgh!—Sasuke—aku ingin keluar—" Erang Naruto yang terus memompa bagian bawah tubuh pria onyx itu tanpa henti.

Sasuke menarik kepala sang dominan dan memeluknya erat, "Keluarkan—Ahhh—didalamku—" Ucapnya lembut seraya mendesah tertahan.

Naruto meneguk liurnya, "Bolehkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum tipis, membuat kesadaran pemuda pirang itu terhisap dan tergantikan tatapan terpesona ketika melihat senyuman kekasihnya, "Aku ingin merasakan sperma mu didalamku, Naruto." Pinta sang onyx lagi.

Tentu saja permohonan itu tidak akan ditolak oleh Naruto, ia semakin bernafsu mencium bibir ranum sang Uchiha, menyalurkan saliva nya pada pria itu, dan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar-masuk dengan tempo semakin cepat. Membuat tubuh Sasuke terhentak semakin keras.

"Ahk!—Naruto!—Aku keluar!" Tepat setelah ucapannya itu, paha Sasuke semakin bergetar, dan penisnya menggelegak liar untuk memuntahkan spermanya. Detik selanjutnya, cairan putih kental itu menyembur keluar dan terciprat ke bagian perutnya sendiri.

Naruto yang melihat wajah erotis Sasuke hanya bisa melenguh keras sambil membenamkan penisnya semakin dalam ke lubang hangat sang Uchiha. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum memuntahkan seluruh kenikmatan itu ke dalam anal Sasuke. Membiarkan sperma nya mengalir ke dinding rektum yang hangat hingga menetes keluar dari liang itu saat Naruto melepaskan penisnya dari sana.

"Hhh—Sasuke—Hhh—" Naruto mencoba memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Namun tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali, hanya ada dengkuran halus yang menandakan bahwa Sasuke sudah tertidur karena kelelahan.

Sedikit berdecak kesal, pemuda pirang itu menggaruk rambut pirangnya, kebingungan.

—_Well, apa boleh buat. Bercinta dengan orang yang berumur 35 tahun memang menyebalkan. Sasuke tidak bisa mengimbangi tenaga anak muda._ Batin Naruto. Kemudian memilih menyisir surai hitam Sasuke dengan lembut.

—_Tetapi memiliki pacar cantik dan awet muda seperti Sasuke tidak ada salahnya juga._

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran senang.

.

.

.

_**KRIIING!**__**—**__**KRIIING!**_—Suara dari jam beker Sasuke membuat pria itu mengerang perlahan seraya membuka matanya. Sang onyx mengerjap perlahan sebelum menyadari dimana sekarang ia berada.

Tubuhnya berada di atas kasur dengan baju piyama berwarna biru miliknya. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah sadar kalau memakai piyama berwarna biru tadi malam. Yang Sasuke tahu, kemarin malam ia sempat 'bergulat panas' dengan Naruto, kemudian tertidur karena kelelahan.

_Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, kemana pemuda pirang itu? _Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Matanya bergerak menjelajahi kamarnya namun tidak menemukan sosok bertubuh tinggi dan _tan _itu.

Ia memijat tengkuk lehernya sebelum bangkit dari kasur.

_Kresek!_—Kaki Sasuke menginjak secarik kertas dengan tulisan diatasnya. Sedikit bingung, ia mengambil lembaran tadi dan membacanya dengan cermat.

.

_**Teme**__**—**__**Aku harus berangkat sekolah pagi sekali.**_

_**Nanti sore aku akan kembali ke apartemenmu.**_

_**Tunggu aku, oke?**__**—**__**Dan berhenti bertengkar dengan Sai. **_

_**Kau harus bekerja, kan? Well**__**—**__**bekerja lah dengan baik. **_

_**Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menyiapkan kopi dan roti untukmu di meja.**_

_**Love you, Teme.**_

.

Untuk sepersekian detik Sasuke merinding membaca catatan yang ditinggalkan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau remaja itu bisa menggombal juga. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipis dari bibirnya ketika membaca kertas itu. Sejujurnya—ia sangat menyukai perhatian dari Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli seraya beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, namun gerakannya langsung terhenti saat kakinya lagi-lagi menginjak sesuatu di lantai.

Dengan sedikit bingung, Sasuke mengambil benda kecil berwarna biru itu.

—_Hmm, mirip lensa kontak_. Batin sang Uchiha lagi. Namun ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan memilih beranjak menuju kamar mandinya sebelum telat bekerja. _Well_, bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak ingin diceramahi oleh_ Queen bee _karena terlambat.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, Pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

.

Naruto bersender malas di bangkunya, sesekali ia menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya menekuk kesal, bukan karena ia sedang dihukum, melainkan seluruh pasang mata di kelas menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget. Pemuda itu yakin kalau seluruh teman sekelasnya bertanya-tanya mengenai rambut dan mata hitamnya.

Selama ini Naruto selau mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna pirang dan memakai lensa mata biru untuk menyembunyikan warna aslinya. Tetapi hari ini, ia terpaksa mencuci rambutnya dan tidak memakai lensa kontak, sebab ia menginap di tempat Sasuke dan tidak sempat untuk melakukan rutinitas sehari-harinya itu. Terlebih lagi, lensa kirinya hilang entah kemana. Membuatnya terpaksa tampil apa adanya di sekolah.

Saat ia menguap bosan, tepukan di pundak membuatnya menoleh kaget. Sepasang mata eksotis Rock lee menyapa dengan binar cerah.

Naruto mendengus, sebal, "Mau apa kau?"

Pemuda bermata lebar itu memilih duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan cengiran yang lebar, "Katakan padaku—" Ia memangku dagunya dengan pandangan tertarik, "—Apa yang membuat wajahmu senang begitu?"

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh kaget, "—Wajahku terlihat biasa saja. Normal. Tidak ada yang salah."

Rock lee mendengus kecil, "Kau tidak bisa membodohiku, Naruto." Ia menarik rambut hitam pemuda Uzumaki disebelahnya itu, "—Lihat saja rambut dan matamu itu, terakhir kali aku melihatnya hitam adalah saat kau menginap di tempat mantan cewekmu itu. Jadi katakan padaku, siapa cewekmu kali ini?"

Naruto terkekeh geli, "Wow, kau cocok menjadi detektif Rock lee." Puji pemuda itu lagi, "—Kau benar, aku menginap di tempat pacarku."

"Jadi, siapa gadis itu? Apakah dia berasal dari sekolah lain?" Tanya Rock lee antusias.

"Sejujurnya, pacarku itu seorang pria dan berumur 35 tahun." Jawab sang Uzumaki. Membuat Rock lee hampir terjungkal dari bangkunya.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya—sangat serius." Balas Naruto dengan delikan kesal, "—Memangnya salah kalau aku pacaran dengan cowok?"

"Yang salah itu adalah otakmu, Naruto." Potong Rock lee cepat seraya mengetuk kening pemuda itu kesal, "—Kau pacaran dengan cowok yang berumur 35 tahun? _For god's sake_, apa tidak ada cewek lain yang kau pacari sampai-sampai kau putus asa begitu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal, "Aku tidak putus asa, Rock lee. Aku sadar dan normal."

"Kau tidak normal, bodoh. Kau itu aneh." Sela Rock lee lagi.

"Oh ayolah—jadi sekarang kau mempermasalahkan orientasi seksualku, begitu?" Balas Naruto seraya menggerakkan otot lengannya yang kaku.

Rock lee mengibaskan tangannya, malas, "Aku tidak peduli dengan orientasimu, asalkan jangan jatuh cinta padaku saja." Ujarnya percaya diri. Membuat Naruto menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan orang 'eksotik' sepertimu." Sahut sang Uzumaki yang tidak tega menyebutkan kata 'jelek'.

Pemuda bermata lebar itu sepertinya tidak peduli dengan perkataan Naruto, ia hanya memainkan pensilnya dengan bosan, "Aku hanya memikirkan—bagaimana kalau ibumu mengetahui orientasi seksualmu. Maksudku, aku ingin melihat reaksi ibumu kalau tahu ternyata anaknya adalah seorang gay."

"Hei!—" Naruto memukul kepala Rock lee, sebal, "—Aku bukan gay."

"Lalu apa? Homo?" Potong pemuda itu seraya mengelus puncak kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Naruto.

"Aku bukan homo—" Kata sang Uzumaki lagi "—Aku hanya memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda."

"_Yeah right_." Rock lee memutar bola matanya bosan, "—Aku selalu mendengar kata itu dari mulut para gay yang masih dalam masa _denial_."

Naruto tidak mempedulikan perkataan sarkasme sahabatnya itu, ia hanya mengetukkan jarinya ke meja dengan gelisah.

—Haruskah ia memberitahu ibunya mengenai orientasi seksualnya sekarang ini? Dan berharap wanita baik hati itu mau merestui hubungan mereka?

_Well_—Ia tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya sebelum mencoba, bukan? Jadi Naruto sudah menetapkan hati untuk memberitahu Hinata mengenai hubungannya dengan pria onyx itu. Da berharap sang ibu tidak terkena serangan jantung mendadak setelah mengetahui anaknya adalah seorang—gay.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang apa, Naruto?" Suara lembut Hinata mengalun lembut di ruang keluarga saat itu. Sedangkan di hadapan wanita itu, Naruto duduk dengan gelisah seraya meremas kedua tangannya, gugup. Matanya sesekali mencuri lirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 3 sore. Dan percakapan mereka masih tidak berjalan mulus. Ia terlalu gugup mengutarakan orientasinya dengan sang ibu.

Padahal sejak awal, setelah pulang sekolah, ia akan langsung membicarakan mengenai topik tabu itu pada ibunya. Namun setelah dia berganti baju dengan pakaian kasual, mengecat warna rambutnya menjadi pirang, memakai lensanya lagi, dan kini duduk di ruang keluarga, tetap tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk diutarakan pada wanita itu.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya, "Jadi—aku berbeda. Dan ketertarikanku berbeda juga."

Hinata mendesah, "Naruto, kau mengatakan hal itu berulang kali sejak 30 menit yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang ibu masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

"Uhm—Jadi begini—" Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, gugup, "—Aku tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Naruto, bisakah kau berbicara langsung ke intinya saja? Daritadi kau mengatakan 'tertarik pada hal yang berbeda' dan sejenisnya. Jadi apa maksudmu dengan kata 'berbeda' itu?" Terang Hinata yang sudah mulai habis kesabaran.

"Ya begitulah, Bu. Aku berbeda." Jawab Naruto yang terus berputar pada topik yang sama.

Hinata menghela napas, "Kau membuat ibu bingung." Ucapnya lagi seraya mengambil cangkir kopi dari meja dan menyeruputnya pelan.

Naruto hanya menunduk gugup sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku—menyukai cowok." Akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga, namun suaranya terdengar lirih saat mengucapkan kata 'cowok'.

Hinata terdiam, ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya, dan menatap anak semata wayangnya itu, "Kau bilang apa, Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu meneguk air liurnya, panik, "Aku pacaran dengan cowok!" Sahutnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada keras agar sang ibu bisa mendengarnya.

Hinata melebarkan mata lavendernya, terkejut. Namun detik selanjutnya, ekspresinya sudah kembali seperti biasa, "Ibu kira, kau ingin mengatakan hal yang aneh. Ternyata hanya itu."

"Eh?" Naruto mendongak kaget, "—Ibu, tidak marah?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Untuk apa marah?—Sekarang jaman sudah berubah, dan ibu mengerti keputusanmu bila kau lebih memilih orientasi yang seperti itu." Tulusnya lagi. Kemudian menatap sang anak dengan tajam, "—Asalkan kau bisa belajar lebih giat, maka ibu tidak akan melarangmu pacaran dengan 'cowok'." Lanjutnya sambil mengutip kata 'cowok' dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, aku pergi main dulu."

"Tunggu—" Wanita itu menghentikkan pergerakan anaknya yang ingin segera bangkit dari sofa, "—Malam ini, ibu ingin kau membawa pacarmu kemari. Kebetulan ibu sudah membeli banyak sekali daging dan ibu ingin kita makan malam bersama. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata penuh harap.

Cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah pemuda pirang itu, "Tentu saja, Bu." Ia bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak menuju pintu depan, "—Kalau begitu, aku pergi main dulu."

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya, hati-hati, Naruto."

"_Bye_—" Naruto melambai dengan senang, kemudian segera melesat menuju tempat kerja Sasuke. Ia tidak sabar untuk memberitahu pria itu kalau hubungan mereka direstui. Mempunyai ibu seperti Hinata benar-benar menakjubkan, wanita itu baik hati dan tidak kolot.

Saking senangnya, Naruto berhenti di tengah jalan, melebarkan kedua tangannya kemudian berteriak keras, "MASA MUDA YANG CERAH!"

_Well_—Sesekali meniru Rock lee yang bersemangat tidak ada salahnya, kan?

.

Dan Naruto harap, semua berjalan dengan baik nanti malam. Ia tidak sabar mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Chap 2 agak panjang ya? *mikir mode on*... Btw, yang nanya Naruto anaknya siapa, nanti di chap 3 akan diberitahu... huehehehe, sabar ya..**

**Disini lemonnya agak aneh ya? Bingung soalnya, *maaf maaf***

**Chapter 3 akan di update 3 atau 4 hari lagi... hehehe ^^**

**Dan terima kasih pada para reader, reviewer, silent reader, kalian semua yang terhebat *Muah muah... cium satu2* #plak XD  
**

**.**

**RnR Please! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

**(Di chap ini tidak ada lemonnya, heheh XD maaf...)**

* * *

**Daddy, I Love You**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Naruto berjalan sambil bersenandung riang di sepanjang trotoar, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menyebutnya 'aneh'. Hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga sekarang ini. Mulai dari bunga mawar sampai bunga_ raflesia_. Membuatnya hampir memekik senang layaknya gadis-gadis remaja sekolahan. Tentu saja rasa gembira itu dikarenakan Hinata yang sudah menerima orientasi seksualnya, dan lagi, wanita itu juga merestui hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto makin bersemangat saat kakinya melangkah memasuki distrik hiburan di wilayah Konoha, tepatnya menuju _host club _terkenal di daerah itu. Tempat Sasuke bekerja.

Napas Naruto terengah-engah saat sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia bergerak menuju pintu depan kemudian membuka bidang kaca itu dengan perlahan. Mata birunya menatap Kiba yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya, kemudian pria pemilik tato segitiga di pipi itu langsung menyerbu ke arah Naruto untuk merangkul bahunya.

"Naruto!—Kau kemana saja?" Seru Kiba bersemangat. Naruto terkekeh sebentar sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Hahaha—Kau selalu bersemangat ya, Kiba." Balas pemuda pirang itu, "—Ngomong-ngomong, nenek centil itu dimana?" Mata sapphire nya bergerak menjelajahi ruangan megah itu, namun tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Nenek?" Kiba menoleh heran, "—Maksudmu _Queen bee_? Kalau wanita itu sih sedang pergi ke luar kota."

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian matanya kembali menjelajah tempat itu lagi, "Dan aku juga tidak melihat Sasuke. Kemana dia?"

Kiba menggaruk rambut cokelatnya, "Dia sedang sibuk sekarang ini. Menjamu tamu VIP di ruang atas. Mungkin dia akan selesai satu jam lagi."

"Oh—Sebaiknya aku menunggu Sasuke di luar saja." Ujar pemuda itu seraya berbalik keluar, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Kiba.

"Daripada diluar, lebih baik di dalam saja." Ajak Kiba sembari menggandeng lengan Naruto menuju sofa VIP yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa? Maksudku—bagaimana dengan para tamu?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu lagi seraya menoleh ke arah para pengunjung yang duduk di sofa lain bersama para _host_.

Kiba mengibaskan tangannya, "Tenang saja, hari ini para pengunjung reguler tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi kau bebas duduk disini. Dan lagi—" Ia berbalik melambai pada Sai yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti, "—HEY SAI! KEMARI!" Teriak Kiba keras. Membuat Naruto tidak enak dan langsung menarik lengan pemuda bertato segitiga itu,

"—Untuk apa kau memanggilnya? Bagaimana kalau dia sedang sibuk? Lagipula aku tidak butuh teman." Tolak sang Uzumaki lagi. Namun Kiba hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Tenang saja, Sai sedang _free _sekarang ini. Dia bisa menemanimu mengobrol sampai Sasuke selesai menjamu tamu." Lanjut Kiba.

Sai bergerak menuju ke arah mereka, kemudian menaikkan alisnya, seakan-akan bertanya 'ada apa?'.

Kiba tersenyum lebar, "Bisakah kau menemani Naruto sebentar? Dia sedang menunggu Sasuke, dan aku—" Matanya beralih ke arah jam tangannya, "—harus pergi sebentar lagi karena ada urusan dengan Shikamaru."

Sai mengangguk dan menampilkan senyum tipisnya, "Ya, pergilah. Aku akan bersama Naruto disini."

Kiba berterima kasih seraya membungkuk 90 derajat, kemudian berbalik dan bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan suasana canggung diantar Sai dan Naruto.

"Jadi—" Naruto membuka suara, "—Kau sedang tidak sibuk sekarang, Sai?"

Pemuda bermata hitam itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum, "Ya, agak melegakan tidak bekerja sekarang. Aku jengah harus tersenyum palsu pada setiap tamu."

"Bukankah kau selalu menampilkan senyum palsu?" Ungkap Naruto seraya menyentuh sudut bibir Sai dan menariknya kecil, memaksa pria itu untuk tersenyum lebih lebar.

Sai diam sesaat, kemudian tertawa kecil, "Kau sangat menarik, Naruto." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dari bibirnya, "—Seandainya aku masih muda, mungkin aku akan pacaran dengan orang sepertimu."

"_Wh__—__WHAT!_" Naruto mundur ketakutan, "—Kau tidak serius kan?" Tanya nya lagi.

Sai tersenyum dingin, "Jadi, kau kemari untuk menemui Sasuke?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengambil segelas _wine_ dan meneguknya pelan, kemudian duduk di sofa dengan elegan.

Naruto ikut duduk disebelahnya, "Begitulah, ada yang harus kuberitahu padanya." Jawabnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

Sai menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, "Hm? Memangnya kau ingin bicara apa?"

Naruto tersentak kecil, gestur tubuhnya menjadi gelisah, "_Well_, ibuku mengundang Sasuke untuk makan malam bersama."

"Itu terdengar aneh." Potong Sai cepat, "—Apakah ibumu dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan tertentu atau—"

"Ti—Tidak! Mereka tidak menjalin hubungan apapun." Sela Naruto cepat seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan cepat, "—Ibuku hanya ingin bertemu pacarku."

Sai membelalakkan matanya, "Apa? Pacar? Jangan bilang kalau—"

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, panik, "Uhm—Ya—Aku pacaran dengan Sasuke sekarang ini." Lirihnya, dengan suara yang semakin mengecil diakhir kalimat.

Sai lagi-lagi terdiam, "Naruto, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda."

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda, Sai." Sela pemuda pirang itu cepat, ia menundukkan wajahnya sembari meremas buku jarinya dengan gugup, "—Kami pacaran. Sejak kemarin."

Sai mematung kaku, kemudian berdehem pelan, mencairkan suasana, "_Well_—kalau begitu tidak masalah. Maksudku, Sasuke sudah dewasa, jadi percintaannya bukanlah urusanku lagi."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto menoleh dengan mata berbinar cerah, "—Kau merestui hubungan kami?"

Sai terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum tanpa ekspresi, "Bisa dibilang begitu." Ucapnya lagi, "—Dan kalau kau sudah bosan dengan Sasuke, kau bisa pacaran denganku."

Naruto tertawa sambil menepuk pundak pria itu, "Lucu sekali candaanmu itu, Sai."

Pria berambut hitam itu membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Tapi aku tidak bercanda."

Sang Uzumaki melebarkan matanya mendengar pernyataan serius pria itu, "Ah—uhm—itu—"

Sai meneguk _wine_ nya lagi, mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah kebingungan Naruto, "—Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama ibumu?" Tanyanya membelokkan arah pembicaraan.

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk pipinya, gugup, "Uhm—Nama ibuku, Hina—"

.

"Naruto?" Suara Sasuke menginterupsi pembicaraan dua orang itu. Membuat sang Uzumaki mendongak penuh semangat untuk menatap kekasihnya, "—Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan tersenyum lebar, "—Aku menjemputmu."

"Menjemputku?" Balas Sasuke seraya merapikan dasinya yang sedikit berantakan, "—Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu."

Sang Uzumaki mendengus kecil, "Aku kesini karena ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Tentang apa?" Sela Sasuke lagi. Masih dengan sikap_ stoic _nya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mata birunya melirik salah tingkah pada Sai. Pria murah senyum itu mengerti arti tatapan Naruto. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan menepuk pundak sang Uzumaki.

"Aku harus melayani tamu dulu. Bicaralah dengan nyaman disini." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya, "_Thanks_, Sai." Ia melambai senang sampai pria itu menjauh, kemudian duduk kembali di sofa. Sedangkan Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh di depan Naruto.

"Jadi—" Sang onyx membuka suara, "—Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat gugup sembari memainkan jarinya, "Aku—sudah mengatakan semuanya pada ibuku."

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung, "—Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto melirik takut-takut pada Sasuke, "Uhm—aku menceritakan hubungan kita pada ibuku."

"A—Apa?!" Sasuke melebarkan manik hitamnya. Kemudian menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa sebelah tempat duduk Naruto, "—Apa kau idiot?! Gila?! Kenapa kau—"

"Woo—Woo—c_alm down_, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto mencoba memegangi kedua pundak pria onyx itu agar tenang, "—Ibuku merestui kita."

"A—Apa?" Emosi Sasuke terhenti sesaat, "—Kau bercanda, kan?"

Naruto mengerang keras, "Argh—Kenapa semua orang mengatakan kalau aku bercanda? _For god's sake_, aku serius."

Sasuke mendengus, "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya. Maksudku—mana ada ibu didunia ini yang menyetujui anaknya menjadi seorang gay."

"_Well_—Ibuku menyetujuinya." Sahut Naruto cepat. Membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"_Yeah right_." Ucap pria onyx itu.

"Dan lagi, ibuku memintamu untuk datang makan malam di rumahku." Terang pemuda pirang itu seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke menoleh, terpaku, "Mengundangku untuk makan malam?"

"Ya—malam ini." Sela Naruto lagi. Ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, "—Hei Sasuke, kau senang kan ibuku merestui hubungan kita?" Pemuda itu menampilkan cengiran menawannya.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah dari pipi pucatnya, "Idiot—" Rutuknya pelan.

Naruto tertawa, "Aku mencintaimu, Teme." Ucapnya seraya mengecup punggung tangan pria itu.

Sasuke menepisnya cepat seraya berdecak kesal, "Berhenti bertingkah bodoh, Dobe." Desisnya pelan seraya menatap sekitar, takut kalau ada orang yang melihat kemesraan mereka, "—Tunggu aku di luar klub, aku mau ganti pakaian, setelah itu kita pulang."

"Oke." Jawab Naruto cepat.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan geli melihat antusias Naruto. Kemudian segera bergerak menuju kamar ganti. Kebetulan _shift_ hari ini tidak sampai larut malam, jadi ia bisa segera pulang dan berisitirahat.

Pria itu membuka lokernya dan segera mengambil baju kasualnya. Tepat ketika ia akan mengganti pakaian, suara Sai dari arah pintu mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Aku dengar dari Naruto kalau sekarang kalian pacaran." Ujar Sai dengan nada lembut namun menusuk di akhir kalimat.

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti, ia berdecak kesal. Ingatkan dia untuk menghajar Naruto nantinya karena mengumbar aib mereka, "Hn." Sahutnya singkat.

Sai bersender di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau sekarang orientasimu berbelok."

_**BRAK!**_—Sasuke menutup lokernya dengan debaman keras, ia menggeram kecil, "Orientasiku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Sai."

Pria murah senyum itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "Memang, tetapi aku merasa kalau kau hanya bermain-main saja dengan Naruto." Ucapnya lagi, "—Tidakkah kau kasian padanya? Dipermainkan oleh pria kesepian sepertimu."

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan meghajarmu." Desis Sasuke kesal.

Sai menampilkan senyum dinginnya, "_Well_, kalau kau bosan dengan Naruto, berikan anak itu padaku. Aku akan menyayanginya."

"SAI!" Sasuke menarik kerah baju pria dihadapannya itu, "—Jangan. Membuatku. Kesal." Desisnya lagi.

"Hmph!—" Sai mendengus kemudian menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya melemparkan tatapan _death glare_, kemudian Sasuke memalingkan wajah seraya berdecak kesal. Percuma bersikap lembut pada kakaknya itu, sampai kapan pun mereka tidak akan pernah akur. Pria onyx itu memilih untuk keluar ruangan. Membuka pintu ruang ganti dan menutupnya dengan suara keras.

.

.

.

_**BLAM!**_—

.

Sasuke memasuki kamar apartemennya dengan keadaan gusar, ia bahkan melemparkan jas yang dipakainya ke lantai. Dibelakangnya, Naruto hanya mengekor dengan wajah menekuk.

"Serius Sasuke? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Sai? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian ini?" Cerca pemuda pirang itu seraya menjatuhkan pantatnya di kasur empuk milik sang Uchiha.

"Dia yang mencari masalah duluan." Sela Sasuke cepat, kemudian berdecak kesal karena tangannya masih sibuk membuka simpul dasi.

"Aku yakin pertengkaran kalian hanya masalah kecil." Sergah Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menyerah soal dasinya dan memilih melipat kedua tangannya kesal, "Ini bukan masalah kecil atau tidak. Tetapi laki-laki itu selalu membuatku marah."

"Dia kakakmu, Sasuke."

"Bisa berhenti bicara omong kosong? Aku ingin mengganti kemejaku." Selanya cepat dengan nada ketus, "—Sial, dasi ini membuatku frustasi." Lanjutnya lagi yang masih disibukkan dengan permasalahan dasinya.

Naruto melirik pria onyx itu kemudian mendesah pelan, ia memilih bangkit dari ranjang dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, "Kau itu angkuh dan keras kepala—" Ia menarik dagu sang Uchiha kemudian mendekatkan bibir pucat itu ke mulutnya, "—Tetapi aku malah jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu, Teme." Kecupan ringan itu datang tiba-tiba, menyapu seluruh amarah yang ada di rongga dada Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan pagutan mereka, kemudian menampilkan cengiran andalannya, "Kau masih kesal?"

Sasuke mendengus geli kemudian menggeleng pelan, ia mendorong tubuh pemuda pirang itu menjauh, "Jadi, jam berapa kita harus ke rumahmu?"

Naruto tersentak sesaat kemudian menatap jam tangannya, "30 menit lagi, ayo Sasuke, kita harus berangkat."

"Tunggu—aku harus berganti pakaian dulu. Di klub tadi aku tidak sempat berganti baju, dan masih memakai kemeja formal." Ucapnya.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan perkataan kekasihnya itu, ia langsung menyambar lengan Sasuke dan menariknya keluar "_C'mon_ Sasuke, kau pantas memakai apapun jadi tidak perlu ganti baju lagi."

"Tapi—" Sasuke tidak bisa protes lagi saat Naruto juga menyambar jas nya yang terkulai dilantai.

"Ini pasti akan menjadi makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan." Ungkap Naruto _excited_. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menanggapi celotehan remaja pirang itu.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Naruto, Pukul 19.30 Malam_**

.

Sasuke berdiri dengan gugup di depan pintu rumah pemuda itu. Sesekali ia mencoba melonggarkan dasi yang terlalu mengikat erat leher jenjangnya. Namun tingkahnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi kepanikkan yang sekarang melanda dirinya.

Naruto yang berada di sisi Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk pundak pria itu, "Tunggu disini. Aku akan masuk duluan." Perintahnya lagi. Sang onyx hanya mengangguk kaku tanpa menjawab.

Sang Uzumaki melempar senyum terakhir pada kekasihnya itu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, berharap menemukan wanita itu disana.

"Ibu?" Naruto memanggil.

Hinata yang sedang memasak langsung menoleh sekilas, "Ah, Naruto, kau membawa kekasihmu kesini?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk rambut pirangnya, salah tingkah, "Dia menunggu di luar."

Wanita berambut indigo itu tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, suruh dia masuk, dan duduklah di meja makan. Ibu masih memasak makan malam." Lanjut Hinata lagi yang disambut dengan anggukan patuh sang anak.

Naruto bersiul senang seraya berbalik menuju ke arah pintu depan, "Sasuke—" Ia memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

Sang Uchiha yang berdiri di depan pintu sedikit tersentak kaget, "Y—Ya?"

"Masuklah, ibuku masih memasak." Sahut pemuda pirang itu sambil bersender di sisi pintu.

Sasuke meneguk liur sembari melonggarkan dasinya, "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk sekarang?—Mungkin aku menunggu diluar saja." Tolak pria itu lagi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya kemudian menarik tangan sang onyx itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah, "Jangan bodoh, Teme. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kedinginan diluar sana."

"Tapi—"

"Berhenti mengatakan kata 'tapi' dan jangan membantah." Sergah Naruto cepat. Tangan _tan_ nya mencengkram lengan kurus Sasuke dan membawa tubuh itu ke ruang makan.

Sang Uchiha di paksa duduk di depan meja makan, dengan beberapa piring yang penuh dengan makanan mengepul panas. Dari aromanya saja, ia bisa merasakan air liurnya hampir menetes saat memandang beberapa potongan daging yang terpanggang lezat dihadapannya itu.

Naruto menepuk pundak pria itu untuk menyadarkan lamunannya, "Tunggu disini dengan tenang, aku akan ke dapur sebentar." Ucapnya lagi seraya menunjuk ruangan di sebelah. Sasuke mencoba menengok melalui pintu dapur, namun tidak terlihat apapun, hanya ada suara penggorengan serta minyak yang meletup panas.

"Ibumu sedang memasak, ya?" Tebak Sasuke, yang dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan cepat.

"Yup!—Sebentar lagi akan selesai, jadi tunggulah seperti anak baik." Lanjut pemuda pirang itu lagi seraya melesat menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa bergerak gelisah di tempat duduk.

.

5 menit berlalu dan masih belum ada tanda kalau Naruto dan ibunya akan keluar dari dapur. Padahal sejak tadi perutnya sudah berbunyi keras melihat makanan menggiurkan terpampang didepannya. Bahkan satu menit sekali, Sasuke melirik ke arah jam tangannya menantikan sang kekasih datang seraya membawa beberapa makan lezat lainnya. Namun sejak tadi yang didengarnya hanyalah penggorengan dan spatula yang beradu, serta teriakan sang ibu memarahi Naruto karena salah memasukkan bumbu.

_God!_—Tidak sadarkah mereka kalau Sasuke hampir mati kelaparan sekarang ini?

"Teme—" Panggilan Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget. Ia menunduk semakin dalam menyembunyikan kegugupannya, terlebih lagi mendengar suara seorang wanita menyambung panggilan sang Uzumaki.

"Naruto, tidak seharusnya kau memanggil kekasihmu itu 'Teme'." Ucap wanita itu lembut.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya diatas paha. Keringat dingin serta wajah memerah membuat kegugupannya semakin meningkat. Ia tidak tahu harus menyapa ibu Naruto seperti apa.

Haruskah menyapa dengan ucapan 'Selamat malam'?—Tidak, ia harus memikirkan kata-kata yang membuat wanita itu senang. Mungkin memulai pembicaraan dengan kata pujian, seperti 'Masakan anda enak sekali.' Tidak—ia bahkan belum mencicipi masakan itu.

_Shit!__—__Aku harus berbicara apa?_ Batin Sasuke panik.

.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, membuat pria itu sedikit tersentak namun masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, "—'Teme' itu panggilan sayang, Bu." Sahut pemuda pirang itu menjawab ucapan ibunya.

Wanita itu tertawa renyah seraya meletakkan semangkuk sup hangat diatas meja, "Sepertinya kalian sangat akrab ya?" Mata lavendernya menatap sosok pacar Naruto, "—Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya nya lagi mencoba menatap wajah pria itu, namun yang ditatap semakin menunduk dalam, membiarkan surai hitam menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat hingga buku jarinya terasa sakit. Ia terlalu gugup untuk mengeluarkan suara. Hanya bunyi tegukan air liur yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan senyum kecil. Ia sadar kalau kekasihnya itu sangat gugup dan gelisah. Jadi ia berinisitaif untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya itu. Tepat ketika sang Uzumaki membuka bibirnya untuk memberitahu nama sang onyx, suara Sasuke menginterupsi tindakannya.

"Sasuke—" Akhirnya sang Uchiha bersuara, ia mendongak cepat untuk menatap ibu Naruto, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat wajah yang familiar itu.

Mata hitamnya terbelalak lebar. Tak berbeda saat Hinata menatap pria itu, manik lavendernya ikut membulat kaget dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Sa—Sasuke?" Suara wanita itu bergetar.

"Hinata?" Kali ini nada Sasuke terdengar tercekat.

Naruto yang berada dihadapan mereka hanya bersiul kaget, "Wow—Kalian sudah saling kenal? Hebat sekali."

Hinata tidak mendengarkan perkataan anaknya itu, tubuhnya gemetaran dengan wajah pucat. Sedikit panik, tangan kurusnya langsung mencengkram lengan Naruto dan membawanya pergi, "Ma—Masuk dalam kamar Naruto. Sekarang!"

"He—Hei, ada a—?"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sasuke sudah langsung menggapai tangan wanita itu dengan cepat, "Tunggu Hinata!"

"LEPAS!" Hinata berteriak keras seraya menepis tangan pria itu, "—Jangan. Berani. Menyentuhku. Didepan. Anakku. Uchiha Sasuke." Desisnya geram. Membuat pria Uchiha itu tersentak kaget. Pandangannya berubah menjadi gurat luka.

"Hinata, aku—"

"DIAM!" Lagi-lagi Hinata meraung keras. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar pada Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Se—Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bertengkar? Dan lebih penting lagi, kenapa kalian bisa saling kenal?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu kebingungan.

Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak ada yang memulai untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Mereka saling terdiam kaku dengan tubuh gemetar. Terlebih lagi Hinata yang mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi.

"Naruto, masuk ke dalam kamarmu." Perintah sang ibu dengan desisan rendah.

"Ta—Tapi, Bu—"

"NARUTO!" Hinata berteriak keras. Membuat sang anak sedikit tersentak kaget karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wanita itu marah besar.

"—Tolong turuti perintah ibu." Lanjut Hinata lagi mencoba menurunkan nada kasarnya.

Sang anak tidak menjawab, mata birunya menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam dengan tangan mengepal keras. Tubuh pria itu bergetar, bahkan Naruto sempat melihat sang Uchiha menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

—Kenapa Sasuke terlihat ketakutan seperti itu? Kenapa dia nampak terluka? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Pertanyaan di pikiran pemuda pirang itu hanya berputar ditempat tanpa ada jawaban. Ia ingin mengeluarkan protesan, kebingungan dan pertanyaan lain. Namun begitu melihat wajah ibunya yang sama terlukanya dengan Sasuke, ia memilih mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Sedikit terpaksa, Naruto memilih menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Meninggalkan kesunyian diantara dua orang itu.

"Hina—"

"DIAM!" Teriakan wanita itu memotong ucapan Sasuke. "—Apa—Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto?" Desisnya tajam. Lavender melirik tajam pada onyx yang merunduk itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto adalah anakmu." Sasuke membuka suara dengan nada yang tercekat, "—Apakah dia anakmu dengan—Sai?"

Ada jeda sebelum Hinata menjawab dengan lirih, "Lucu sekali bukan?" Ia memilih menarik kursi dan duduk disana seraya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit, "—Kau pasti menganggapku wanita murahan karena 'tidur' dengan Sai tanpa sepengetahuan suamiku sendiri, Itachi."

"Hinata—aku—"

"Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianati Itachi." Hinata menyela dengan cepat. Ada isak tangis dari suara wanita itu, "—Aku hanya kesepian."

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya, ia hanya bisa menatap wanita yang pernah disayanginya itu begitu rapuh dihadapannya.

Semua kejadian ini terjadi 18 tahun lalu, Tepatnya saat Itachi menikah dengan Hinata—

.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

.

Pagi itu kegiatan sehari-hari Sasuke disekolah hanyalah melamun tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak perlu memperhatikan guru karena otaknya sudah jenius sejak lahir, jadi yang dilakukannya hanya menatap jendela kelas tanpa berbuat apapun.

Saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan bel sekolah berdentang tiga kali, menandakan jam belajar telah usai, ia langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan melesat untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke terus berlari dengan cepat menuju ke kediamannya. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan wanita itu. Perempuan yang menikahi Itachi beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sanggup menggetarkan hatinya.

Pernah suatu kali Sasuke bertanya bagaimana mereka bertemu, dan Itachi menjawab dengan senyum yang lebar kalau ia bertemu dengan Hinata saat ia bekerja menjadi _host_ di klub milik _Queen bee_. Saat itu Sasuke tidak tahu siapa itu _Queen bee_, jadi yang dilakukan pemuda Uchiha itu hanyalah mendengarkan cerita kakaknya.

.

Sang onyx terengah-engah di depan pintu setelah 10 menit berlari. Ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang—" Kata Sasuke dengan nada_ stoic_ seperti biasa.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun." Suara wanita berambut indigo itu membuat sang Uchiha bungsu tertegun sejenak dengan rona merah diwajah. Umur mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun, membuat Hinata masih terlihat sangat muda dan cantik.

Perempuan berusia 20 tahun itu menyambut kedatangan adik iparnya dengan senyum menawan, "Bagaimana sekolahnya?" Tanyanya ramah seraya merapikan bajunya sendiri yang terlihat berantakan. Sasuke tidak terlalu mempedulikan tingkah wanita itu dan memilih melepas sepatunya.

"Hn—Baik." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "—Dimana Itachi?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir sebentar, "—Ia pergi bekerja."

"Oh—Dan Sai?"

Wanita itu menunjuk ruang keluarga, "Dia sedang menonton tivi. Kau tahu kan, kalau Sai-kun sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa ke kampus, jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah bersantai." Ucap Hinata lagi. Ada nada gugup dari suaranya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, ia memilih bergerak menuju kamarnya dengan sikap tenang.

"Ganti baju dan makan siang, oke?—Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu Sasuke." Ujar Hinata lembut.

Pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan anggukan bisu, kemudian bergegas menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melewati ruang keluarga. Manik onyx nya menatap Sai yang terlihat panik sambil merapikan bajunya yang berantakan, pemuda murah senyum itu juga terlihat memakai celananya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke sempat melihat ada beberapa bercak cairan aneh dilantai, tetapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya dan memilih langsung menuju kamarnya. Beristirahat adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan sekarang. Tidak ada waktu untuk memperhatikan tingkah ganjil Sai di ruang keluarga.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah curiga pada sikap Sai yang selalu ramah pada Hinata, ataupun sebaliknya. Ia hanya menganggap kalau hubungan mereka hanyalah sekedar kakak dan adik ipar. Namun kenyataan itu hancur saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

.

Pukul 23.00 malam, Sasuke terlihat masih sibuk belajar di kamarnya. Ia membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas pelajaran dengan bosan. Ujian adalah hal yang dibenci seluruh siswa, termasuk dirinya. Tetapi juara pertama adalah prestasi yang harus dijaganya, jadi ia memilih belajar daripada peringkatnya menurun. Namun malam itu, rasa bosan terlalu menguasai kepala Sasuke, membuatnya memilih untuk mencari cemilan ringan sebagai asupan untuk otaknya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Ia sudah membayangkan akan memakan _cake_ dengan taburan cokelat diatasnya, ditambah _cherry_ kecil kesukaannya itu. Tetapi langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti di depan ruang keluarga saat mendengar suara yang terdengar—aneh.

Punggung Sasuke menghimpit dinding, mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Secara perlahan, kepalanya melengok ke arah ruang keluarga untuk mencari tahu suara apa itu. Ia sudah bersiap-siap menyambar tongkat _baseball_ yang berada disebelahnya kalau ternyata suara itu berasal dari pencuri, namun bukan sosok pencuri yang berada diruangan itu, melainkan sosok Hinata dan Sai yang sedang bersetubuh diatas lantai dingin tanpa pakaian sehelai pun.

Sasuke bisa mendengar jelas erangan dan desahan tertahan wanita yang dicintainya sekaligus istri kakaknya itu. Maniknya melebar kaget serta _shock_, pikirannya kosong tiba-tiba dengan ketakutan. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai seraya mencengkram kepalanya sendiri.

—_Tidak!__—__Semua ini tidak terjadi!_—Sasuke terus berteriak dalam hati, tetapi matanya tidak pernah berbohong dan dia tahu itu adalah kenyataan. Saat Itachi bekerja hingga larut malam, Hinata dan Sai melakukan hubungan terlarang mereka secara diam-diam.

Sasuke menggeram marah, dan matanya berkilat tajam.

Hinata adalah miliknya. Kalau pun wanita itu harus berselingkuh, dialah yang patut menjadi pasangan Hinata. Bukannya Sai!

.

.

Pagi itu, suasana sarapan masih terasa hangat diantara mereka. Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, Itachi yang tersenyum kecil, dan Sai yang tetap ramah, semuanya terlihat normal, seakan-akan kejadian tadi malam tidak pernah terjadi. Hanya gestur wajah Sasuke saja yang semakin mengeras saat Hinata menatap lembut ke arah Sai saat memberikan sarapannya.

"Aku akan pulang telat hari ini." Itachi mulai bersuara seraya menyuap hidangan sarapan mereka.

Sai terlihat pura-pura terkejut, "Benarkah? Pulang larut lagi?"

Itachi tersenyum, "Yeah—aku harus menjamu tamu penting di klub."

Hinata mengangguk paham, "Aku mengerti, jadi kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Mungkin larut malam. Sekitar jam 1 pagi." Lanjut Itachi.

Sai menyuap makanannya dalam diam, namun matanya melirik Hinata penuh arti, dan wanita itu membalas tatapan Sai dengan senyum tipis tanpa terlihat oleh Itachi, Sayangnya, sikap ganjil mereka itu tertangkap oleh manik onyx Sasuke.

Hinata menyentuh pundak suaminya itu seraya tertawa kecil, "Aku akan menunggumu pulang. Jadi hati-hatilah bekerja, oke?"

Itachi menepuk tangan Hinata lembut, "Tentu saja. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus pergi." Ucap pria itu seraya bangkit dari kursi, "—Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua tidak sekolah?" Lanjutnya seraya melirik Sai dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sai mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak ke kampus hari ini."

"Sekolahku sedang libur karena ada rapat." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Itachi mengangguk paham, "Kalau begitu jaga kakak ipar kalian, ya?"

Sai tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, serahkan padaku, Itachi-niisan."

Sasuke hanya mendengus sinis mendengar jawaban dari kakak keduanya itu. Ia memilih menjauh menuju kamarnya dan mengunci diri didalam sana.

.

Pukul 12.00 siang, tepat tengah hari, Sasuke masih setia berada didalam kamar. Ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya didalam selimut, tidak peduli dengan hawa panas yang menyengat kulitnya.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Ketukan halus dari arah pintu membuat telinga pemuda Uchiha itu menegak.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus makan. Keluarlah dari kamar." Panggil Hinata dengan nada cemas.

"Pergilah—" Balas Sasuke lagi.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum wanita itu kembali bicara, "Sasuke-kun, apa kau ada masalah? Kau bisa membicarakannya padaku." Terangnya dengan nada semakin khawatir.

"Pergilah Hinata-neechan."

"Sasuke-kun, aku mohon, keluar dari kamar dan makanlah dulu. Nanti kau sakit." Kali ini Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke semakin keras. Membuat pemuda Uchiha itu mengerang kesal.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke bangkit dari kasur dan beranjak menuju pintu kamar, kemudian membukanya dengan kesal. Tepat saat ia akan berteriak marah, emosinya itu langsung menguap saat melihat wajah cemas Hinata.

Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak, sebal, "Dimana Sai?"

"Ah—Uhmm—Dia sedang pergi berbelanja untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam. Mungkin akan kembali satu jam lagi." Ucap wanita itu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

—_Jadi sekarang mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja? Di rumah?_ Batin pemuda itu lagi. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan niat jahat dan kotor. Saat nafsu menguasai setiap sel otaknya, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata tanpa aba-aba dan menariknya ke dalam kamar, lalu mengunci pintunya dengan cepat.

Wanita itu terlihat kaget, ia mundur ketakutan, "Sa—Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke mendeliknya tajam, "Apa yang kulakukan?" Ia mendesis kecil seraya melepaskan bajunya dengan cepat, "—Tentu saja melakukan hal yang kau lakukan bersama Sai kemarin malam." Lanjutnya dengan seringai sinis.

Hinata terbelalak kaget, "Kau—mengintip kami?"

"Sejujurnya Hinata—" Sasuke langsung meninidihi tubuh wanita itu, seringai kecil terpampang dibibirnya, "—Aku akan membocorkan perselingkuhanmu dengan Sai kepada Itachi kalau kau berani menolakku."

Wanita itu tertegun sesaat, kemudian menggigit bibirnya gelisah, detik selanjutnya ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, "Aku pikir kau membenciku—" Ucapnya tertahan, "—Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun, tetapi aku takut kau menolakku, jadi aku melakukan hal tersebut dengan Sai."

"A—Apa?" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, "—Kau bilang apa Hinata?"

Wanita itu membalas tatapan pemuda dihadapannya dengan senyum tipis, "Aku ingin kau menjadi ayah anakku, Sasuke. Hanya kau."

.

**_End Of Flasback_**

.

.

Hinata duduk di meja makan seraya meremas buku jarinya dengan gelisah, "Waktu itu aku masih kekanakan dan jatuh cinta dengan mudah." Ucapnya lirih. "—Tetapi saat kematian Itachi, aku baru sadar kalau semua tindakanku itu salah, dan aku malu untuk bertemu denganmu maupun dengan Sai."

"Hinata—" Sasuke mencoba menyentuh tangan wanita itu, tetapi langsung ditepis dengan kasar.

"Tolong. Jangan. Menyentuhku." Desis Hinata tajam. Mata lavendernya berkilat penuh kebencian.

"Tetapi, bukankah kau mencintaiku? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat—"

"Sangat membencimu, begitu?" Sela Hinata cepat. Ia semakin meremas jarinya dengan kuat, "—Karena kau mendekati anakku... Mendekati anak kita." Sambungnya lirih tetapi sanggup ditangkap oleh pendengaran Uchiha.

"Kau bilang apa? Anak kita?" Rasa _shock_ membuat tubuh pemuda itu kaku, "—Itu tidak mungkin. Naruto berambut pirang, dia tidak mungkin—"

"Naruto memang anakmu, Sasuke." Potong Hinata cepat, "—Rambut dan mata aslinya berwarna hitam kelam sepertimu."

Sasuke membeku, rasa panik menjalar di sekujur sendi tubuhnya. Memorinya mengingat saat ia menemukan lensa kontak di apartemennya sebelum ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau lensa kontak itu milik Naruto, "—Ta—Tapi, bisa saja Naruto adalah anaknya Sai, iya kan?"

Hinata tersenyum lirih, "Tidak. Saat aku melakukannya dengan Sai-kun, kami memakai 'pengaman'." Ia menatap mata hitam pria onyx itu, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—Dan Naruto juga bukan anak dari Itachi-kun, karena kesibukan perkerjaannya membuat kami tidak pernah melakukan hubungan suami-istri."

Sasuke tertegun sesaat. Rasa panik menjalar melalui sel-sel otaknya, "Kau—pasti bercanda, kan?"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh melakukan tes DNA pada Naruto." Tantang Hinata lagi.

Sasuke terdiam, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menggigil dengan rasa ketakutan, "Jadi, Naruto—adalah anakku?"

Hinata menunduk dalam diam, "Dia memang anak kandungmu. Anak hasil dari perbuatan kita."

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?" Suara Naruto dari arah tangga menginterupsi pembicaraan dua orang itu.

Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dengan cepat, "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan diluar sini?!—Cepat masuk ke dalam kam—"

"Apa maksud kalian dengan Sasuke adalah ayahku?" Potong pemuda pirang itu cepat.

Sang ibu menggebrak meja makan dengan gusar, "Naruto!—Masuk ke dalam kamarmu sekarang!"

"TIDAK!" Naruto membalas teriakan ibunya dengan raungan marah, "—Aku ingin jawaban sekarang juga, Bu!" Desaknya lagi dengan wajah terluka. Ia bergerak menuju pria onyx itu dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Katakan Sasuke!—Katakan kalau kau bukan ayahku!" Teriak Naruto seraya mencengkram bahu sang Uchiha, "—Kita sepasang kekasih, kan?—Kita bukan ayah dan anak, kan?"

"Naruto—" Sasuke menepis cengkraman pemuda pirang itu dari pundaknya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, "—Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya lagi seraya menjauh menuju pintu depan.

"SASUKE!—TUNGGU!" Naruto ingin mengejar langkah pria Uchiha itu, namun lengannya langsung ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Naruto!—Berhenti bersikap bodoh!—Biarkan laki-laki itu pergi!" Seru sang ibu lagi.

Sang Uzumaki menepis cengkraman wanita itu dengan kasar, "Tidak akan!—Dia kekasihku!"

"JANGAN BODOH!—DIA AYAHMU!" Raung Hinata marah.

"Aku tidak ped—!"

_**PLAK!**_—Tamparan keras itu mendarat dengan cepat ke pipi kanan Naruto, membuat sang Uzumaki tertegun sesaat dengan rasa _shock._

"I—Ibu—" Panggilnya lirih seraya memegangi bekas tamparan wanita itu.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat, mata lavendernya berembun dengan cairan air mata, "Maafkan ibu—_hiks_—tolong turuti permintaan ibu kali ini saja." Ucapnya lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Naruto diam, ia membeku sesaat sebelum berbalik menjauh, "Maaf—tapi aku harus menyusul Sasuke." Ujarnya yang langsung melesat ke luar rumah. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terus memanggil anaknya itu.

.

.

.

**_Apartement Sasuke, pukul 21.00 Malam_**

.

Sang onyx memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah berat, ia bahkan melempar jas serta dasinya ke lantai tanpa peduli. Kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya merosot di pojok kamar sembari menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara kaki. Tubuhnya terus menggigil tanpa henti sejak ia kembali dari rumah Naruto.

Pikirannya berkabut dengan informasi yang mendadak seperti itu. Hinata, Naruto dan hubungan darah, semua itu hampir membuat Sasuke gila. Ia mencengkram kepalanya kuat, bibirnya berdarah karena terus digigit, sedangkan tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran.

Sasuke_ shock_—ketakutan—panik—Semua rasa gelisah itu membuat otaknya hampir meledak dengan kegilaan ini. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangis tanpa henti, terisak seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

.

_**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**_—Suara gedoran di pintu apartemen Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak ke arah bidang datang kayu itu.

"SASUKE!—BUKA PINTUNYA!" Kali ini suara gedoran pintu itu disambung oleh teriakan Naruto.

"Pergilah!—" Seru Sasuke dari dalam. Ia kembali meringkuk di sisi tembok, tidak mempedulikan pemuda pirang itu, ia bahkan mengacuhkan geraman kesal dari sang Uzumaki.

"BUKA ATAU KU DOBRAK!" Gertak Naruto seraya meraung keras.

Sasuke menghantam lantai dengan gusar sebelum bangkit dari lantai, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan dan membukanya dengan kasar, "Mau apa kau kesini?!" Todongnya langsung dengan mata berkilat marah.

Naruto terlihat terengah-engah didepan pintu kamar apartemen Sasuke, bajunya berantakan akibat terguling dijalan saat berlari menuju ke kediaman pria onyx itu, "Kau masih bertanya untuk apa aku kesini?!—Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, Teme!"

"Pergilah!—" Usir Sasuke lagi sambil menutup pintu apartemennya dengan suara -_**Brak!**_- yang keras.

Naruto menggerutu kesal, kemudian menggedor lagi, "SASUKE!—BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Pergi!—Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" Balas sang onyx dari dalam apartemen.

Pemuda pirang itu menghantam pintu dengan gusar, ia meraung murka, "APA BEGITU CARAMU MEMPERLAKUKAN ANAK SENDIRI, HAH?!"

Sunyi dan hening menjalar.

Tidak ada balasan dari dalam apartemen sampai Naruto mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka, dilanjutkan sosok sang onyx yang berada diambang pintu.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke membuka suara, "Maafkan aku—masuklah—" Ujarnya lirih.

Naruto mendengus kecil dan melewati sosok Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen itu, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, dan membersihkan dirinya. Debu serta dan tanah yang menempel di kulit, membuat tubuhnya terlihat kotor dan berantakan.

.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap pemuda pirang itu memasuki kamar mandinya. Ia memilih kembali meringkuk di pojok kamar seraya menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara kaki.

Telinganya bisa mendengar suara guyuran air _shower _dari kamar mandinya. Dilanjutkan dengan kenop pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Naruto berbalut handuk di pinggang dengan mata dan rambut hitam.

Ada gurat sedih saat Sasuke menatap sosok Naruto sebenarnya, tidak diragukan lagi kalau pemuda itu adalah anaknya. Mata serta rambut remaja itu memang hasil dari _gen_ nya.

"Kenapa melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Pandangan seperti apa?"

"Kau mengerutkan keningmu, Teme. Kau terlihat sedih." Ucap Naruto lagi. Ia mengambil celana panjangnya dan memakai dengan cepat. Bagian atas tubuhnya dibiarkan terbuka tanpa pakaian, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh atletis dengan tindikan di _bellybuton_ nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlihat sedih." Bantah sang Uchiha lagi. Ia semakin membenamkan kepalanya diantara kaki.

Naruto menatap pria onyx itu sebelum mendesah lelah, "Dengar—aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau adalah ayahku. Maksudku—" Ada jeda sebentar sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "—Kita sudah melakukan 'hal itu'."

"Yeah—dan itu semua salahku. Aku menerima pernyataan cintamu dan membiarkanmu menyentuhku. Seharusnya aku—menolakmu." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto duduk di depan Sasuke dengan gusar, "Dengar, Teme—Berani menolakku, kau akan kuhajar."

Sasuke membalasnya dengan dengusan kecil, "Lebih baik kau menghajarku saat itu."

"Gaah!—Berhenti mendramatisir keadaan!—Aku tidak peduli kalau kita ada hubungan darah! Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI YANG KAU BICARAKAN, DOBE!—" Sasuke mencengkram pundak pemuda itu, "—Kau anakku!" Ada nada lirih dari suaranya, "—Tidak seharusnya kita berbuat hal seperti itu!"

Naruto menepis pegangan Sasuke dari bahunya, "Kau egois, Teme. Semua yang kau pikirkan hanya tentang dirimu saja, kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku!"

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dengan kesal, "Kau juga egois. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku dan perasaan ibumu." Desisnya.

Naruto menggeram marah mendengar perkataan pria itu. Ia bangkit dan menyambar bajunya, "Aku pulang. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

_**BRAK!**_—Pintu apartemen Sasuke ditutup dengan keras oleh Naruto. Ia melesat keluar dari sana dengan langkah penuh emosi. Sesekali ia menendang kaleng yang menghalangi jalannya.

Saat ia berbelok keluar dari apartemen, mata hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan Sai yang terlihat membawa kantong belanjaan.

Pemuda murah senyum sedikit kaget melihat sosok baru Naruto, "Oh!—Hallo Naruto—kau dari apartemen Sasuke? Kebetulan sekali, maukah kau mengantarkan buah-buah ini padanya?"

Naruto mendengus, "Kenapa harus aku?"

Sai tersenyum dingin, "_Well_—Aku rasa dia masih marah soal pertengkaran kami saat di klub tadi. Jadi aku ingin meminta maaf dengan membawakannya tomat."

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Maaf—tapi aku juga sedang bertengkar dengannya."

"Eh?" Sai terlihat kaget. Saat ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, Naruto sudah berlenggang pergi tanpa peduli. Membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala sang pria tadi.

Sedikit penasaran, Sai memilih bergerak menuju apartemen Sasuke untuk menanyakan pertengkaran Naruto dengan adiknya itu. Namun saat sampai di tempat tujuan, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sosok sang Uchiha yang meringkuk di pojok kamar dengan suara tangis.

Sai menaikkan alisnya kaget, ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Sasuke terisak. Yang pertama, saat wanita yang dicintainya pergi, dan yang kedua adalah sekarang ini. Kalau pria onyx itu menangis berarti masalah yang dihadapinya sangat berat.

"Sasuke?—" Suara Sai membuat tubuh sang Uchiha sedikit tersentak, "—Kau kenapa?" lanjut sang kakak lagi.

Sasuke mencoba menyeka airmatanya dan menatap Sai dengan pandangan _stoic_ nya lagi, "Kau menjadi _host_ demi wanita itu kan?—Hinata?"

Sai kembali terkejut, "Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Aku tahu keberadaan Hinata." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"A—Apa?"

Pria onyx itu melirik Sai dengan ekor matanya, "Bukankah kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu? Kau bisa menanyakan soal Hinata pada Naruto. Pemuda itu adalah anaknya."

"Tunggu dulu!—Naruto adalah anak dari Hinata?" Sai bergegas menuju ke arah Sasuke dan menyambar lengan pria itu, "—Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

Sasuke tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, hanya suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar, "Aku akan memberitahukan mu alamat mereka. Tetapi berjanjilah satu hal—"

"Berjanji?—Berjanji apa?"

Sang onyx mencengkram lengannya sendiri dengan erat, "—Bawa mereka pergi dari Konoha. Aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka lagi."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yosh! Maaf karena tidak ada adegan lemon, soalnya masuk ke inti cerita sekarang... Muahaha #plak *dihajar massa***

**Yup! Bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto selanjutnya? Akankah Sai membawa Hinata dan Naruto pergi? Ataukah... jreng-jreng-jreng... *main gitar* #plak *Digampar massa lagi*... Jawabannya di chap 4! Tunggu 3-4 hari lagi (masih dalam tahap pengerjaan)...  
**

**Ngomong-ngomong, di chap 4 nanti masih ada flashback tentang Hinata, Sai, dan Sasuke...hanya secuil kejadian singkat, menjelaskan cinta mereka...**

**Yang penasaran tamatnya fic ini berapa chapter... well, aku gak bikin chapter panjang-panjang, jadi kemungkinan tamatnya chap 5 ^^**

**.**

**RnR Please! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

**(Masih belum full lemon... Ada secuil NaruSai)**

* * *

**Daddy, I Love You**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Naruto terlihat gusar saat kembali ke rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu dengan cepat dan membantingnya kasar. Langkahnya berdebam saat menaiki anak tangga namun suara sang ibu langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apakah kau dari tempat Sasuke?" Hinata membuka suara tanpa menoleh ke arah sang anak. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas di kursi ruang makan. Kepalanya terus tertunduk dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

Naruto menoleh sekilas, kemudian memilih duduk dihadapan wanita itu, "Ya—"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, jari-jarinya saling mencengkram erat, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disana." Ada nada bergetar dari suara wanita itu.

Naruto terdiam, ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Tidak ada. Kami tidak melakukan ap—"

"JANGAN BOHONG, NARUTO!" Hinata meraung keras seraya menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Mata lavendernya berkilat tajam memandang pemuda itu, "—Jangan membohongi ibumu." Desisnya lagi.

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya diam. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang walaupun tangannya gemetar, "Kami tidak melakukan apapun tadi. Aku hanya—"

"Kemarin—" Hinata memotong perkataan sang anak dengan cepat, tangannya mengepal erat diatas meja makan, "—Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam, Naruto? Kau bohong saat mengatakan menginap di tempat temanmu itu, kan?"

Naruto meneguk air liurnya. Untuk sesaat, tenggorokannya terasa kering kerontang. Ia sadar apa maksud ibunya itu. Ia berbohong saat mengatakan menginap di tempat temannya untuk bermain _game_, padahal ia dan Sasuke sedang—

"Katakan!—" Hinata menyela lamunan pemuda itu, "—Apa yang kalian lakukan, Naruto?! Jangan mencoba membohongi ibu lagi!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia berdecak sebelum bangkit dari kursi. Membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak dan menyambar lengan pemuda itu.

"Naruto!—Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ibu!" Desak wanita itu.

Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti, "Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan, Bu—" Ia melepaskan pegangan wanita itu dari lengannya, kemudian berbalik menatap Hinata dengan pandangan terluka, "—Kami melakukan hubungan yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih."

Mata lavender itu terbelalak, kaget, "Apa—Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Kau tidak mungkin—"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan wanita Hyuuga itu, "Seperti yang ibu tebak, aku dan Sasuke bercin—"

"APA KAU BODOH?!" Hinata menyambar kerah sang Uzumaki, "—SASUKE ITU AYAHMU!—APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!"

Naruto menggeram kecil, "Lalu kenapa?!—Aku mencintainya!"

"NARUTO!"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK SEAKAN-AKAN SEMUA SALAHKU!" Raung Naruto membalas teriakan sang ibu, "—AKU LELAH DENGAN OMONG KOSONG INI, IBU!—KALAU KAU TIDAK BERTINGKAH SEPERTI PELACUR, SEMUA BENCANA INI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI!"

_**PLAK!**_—Kemurakaan Naruto terbungkam oleh tamparan cepat dari Hinata. Membuat sang Uzumaki terdiam membeku saat merasakan sengatan panas dari pipi kanannya. Matanya memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan_ shock_.

"I—Ibu—" Naruto memanggil. Ada nada terluka dari suaranya. Membuat Hinata tersentak kaget seraya menarik tangannya kembali.

"Na—Naruto—" Wanita itu memegangi tangannya yang gemetaran, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah, "—Ibu tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku ingin tidur. Maaf." Potong Naruto cepat seraya bergerak menuju lantai atas. Tidak mempedulikan seruan Hinata yang memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir.

.

_**BLAM!**_—Lagi-lagi Naruto membanting pintu kamar dengan suara nyaring. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Tangannya mencengkram selimut dengan erat, sedangkan bibirnya bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

—Ia tidak membenci ibunya. Ia juga tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Naruto hanya—iri dan cemburu.

Iri karena Sasuke pernah mencintai ibunya dan bukan dirinya. Cemburu karena sampai sekarang mereka masih saling menyukai. Dan kedua hal itu membuat hati Naruto memanas.

—Kenapa bukan dia yang dicintai Sasuke? Kenapa harus ibunya?

_**Dugh!**_—Naruto menghantam kasurnya penuh emosi. "Sial!—Sial!—"

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Hinata bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia bergerak mengambil koper dari bawah ranjangnya kemudian mengemas beberapa pakaian ke tas besar itu. Ia sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan Konoha secepat yang dia bisa, tentu saja bersama anaknya, Naruto. Jadi yang perlu dilakukannya adalah mengepak barang seperlunya dan berangkat sore hari ini.

Saat ia sibuk melipat baju, mata lavendernya tanpa sengaja menatap Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar. Pemuda itu terlihat berpakaian kasual dengan rambut yang sudah diwarnai pirang dan lensa mata biru.

Hinata dengan cepat beralih dari kopernya menuju sang anak, "Na—Naruto—" Ia memanggil lirih.

Pemuda pirang itu berhenti melangkah dan berbalik untuk menatap ibunya, "Ya?" Dia menjawab dengan normal, seakan-akan pertengkaran mereka tadi malam tidak pernah terjadi, "—Ada apa, Bu?"

Hinata berdiri gelisah, perasaan bersalah masih melingkupi hati wanita itu, "Soal tadi malam—"

"Aku tidak memikirkannya lagi." Sela Naruto cepat. "—Jadi tidak perlu cemas."

Mata lavender itu terlihat melembut sesaat, "Terima kasih, Naruto. Oh ya—ngomong-ngomong, ibu sudah mengemasi barang-barang kita."

Manik biru Naruto sedikit melebar, "Mengemasi—barang?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "Kita akan ke Suna. Meninggalkan Konoha selamanya."

"Tapi kenapa?—" Pemuda pirang itu melemparkan protesnya, "—Kenapa sangat tiba-tiba?"

Wanita itu tidak menangkap gestur terkejut dari wajah anaknya, ia memilih kembali ke dalam kamar dan merapikan bajunya, "Tentu saja untuk menjauhkanmu dari Sasuke."

Naruto menngikuti ibunya ke kamar, kemudian, mencengkram sisi pintu, "Kenapa?—Aku tidak ingin menjauh dari Sasu—"

"Berhenti bicara, Naruto! Aku tidak ingin laki-laki itu berada didekatmu!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Sang Hyuuga mendelik tajam ke arah anaknya, "Kau terus bertanya 'kenapa' dan 'kenapa', bukankah alasannya sudah jelas, Naruto?—Aku ingin menjauhkanmu dari sentuhan kotornya."

"Tapi bukankah ibu masih mencintai Sasuke?"

Hinata menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk memasukkan pakaian ke dalam koper, "Ya—aku masih mencintainya."

Jawaban wanita itu membuat hatinya Naruto sedikit nyeri, namun ia menyembunyikan perasannya dengan cepat, "Lalu?—Kenapa kita harus pergi? Kita bisa hidup bertiga."

"Tidak ada kata 'bertiga'." Sergah Hinata lagi, "—Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, maka kau juga tidak bisa, Naruto. Jadi lebih baik, kita berdua tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Itu lebih adil."

"A—Apa maksud ibu?"

"Berhenti bertanya dan kemasi barang-barangmu!—Kita akan berangkat sore ini juga." Wanita itu memilih mendiamkan pertanyaan anaknya dan kembali mengambil beberapa pakaian dalam lemari.

Naruto hanya menggeram menahan emosi dan memilih berbalik menjauh, "Aku pergi." Desisnya tajam. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam tidak bergerak. Gestur wajahnya terlihat penuh tekanan dan stres. Ia ingin menghalangi Naruto untuk pergi keluar rumah, namun ia sadar kalau anaknya itu tidak pernah mendengarkan dirinya, apalagi dalam keadaan emosi seperti itu.

.

.

.

_**KLANG!**__**—**__**KLONTANG!**_—Kaleng kosong yang teronggok di jalan aspal itu terlempar ke udara dan terjatuh kembali menghempas tanah saat ditendang oleh Naruto. Sesekali pemuda pirang itu menggeram kecil mencoba menahan rasa murkanya pada sang ibu.

.

_"__—__Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, maka kau juga tidak bisa, Naruto. Jadi lebih baik, kita berdua tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Itu lebih adil."_

.

Perkataan wanita indigo itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, membuat emosi Naruto semakin meradang dan kembali menendang kaleng kosong tadi dengan ganas.

"Sial!—Sial!—Apakah ini artinya aku dan ibu akan mengibarkan bendera perang hanya untuk memperebutkan Sasuke? Yang benar saja!" Desisnya pelan.

Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri jalan dengan hentakkan kesal. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sudah bepergian jauh hingga memasuki distrik hiburan Konoha, tempat Sasuke bekerja. Saat sadar, Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk rambut pirangnya, kebingungan.

"_Well_—karena aku sudah berada disini, sebaiknya aku harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke soal kemarin malam." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian segera melangkah menuju _host club_ milik _Queen bee_.

.

Naruto sadar kalau dewi fortuna tidak akan pernah bersahabat dengan dirinya. Buktinya saja, saat pemuda pirang itu sampai di _host club_ tempat Sasuke bekerja, orang yang dicarinya tidak ada disana. Membuatnya harus terdampar di ruang VIP bersama _Queen bee_ yang sibuk berceloteh ria.

Ia menyesal—seharusnya ia memilih kabur saja saat _Queen bee_ melambai padanya dengan senyum sumringah, atau berteriak meminta tolong ketika wanita tua itu menarik lengannya dan mengurung mereka berdua di ruang VIP. Kini, hati Naruto ketar-ketir saat _Queen bee_ menawarkan segelas _wine_ merah mahal padanya. Ia tahu, nenek itu selalu membencinya, tetapi sekarang sikap itu berubah 360 derajat menjadi baik hati. Dan sang Uzumaki sadar—keperjakaannya dalam masalah. _Well_—tidak sepenuhnya perjaka, tetapi tetap saja, hal itu membuat perasaan Naruto ketakutan.

_Queen bee_ duduk di sofa hitam, didepan pemuda pirang itu. Memainkan gelas pialanya dengan angkuh, dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi—" Nenek itu membuka suara, "—Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Naruto mendongak kaget, "—Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Jangan berpikiran kalau aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian, Bocah." Queen bee menyela dengan cepat, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya, "—Seharian ini tingkah Sasuke seperti orang linglung. Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan berisitirahat. Aku tebak, dia sedang bertengkar denganmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum getir, "_Well_—Kau pemilik _host club_ terhebat yang kutahu, bahkan bisa membaca gestur dan mimik seseorang."

Nenek Chiyo tertawa dengan suara seraknya, "Aku sangat berpengalaman dalam pekerjaan ini, Bocah."

Mau tidak mau, pemuda pirang itu ikut tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban sang _Queen bee_. Tetapi detik selanjutnya, ia kembali menunduk sambil mencengkram buku jarinya dengan kuat, "Sasuke adalah—ayahku." Ada jeda sebentar dari suaranya. Nenek tua dihadapannya memilih meminum _wine_ dengan tenang, menunggu Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "—Seharusnya aku senang bertemu dengan ayahku. Tetapi nyatanya tidak." Suara pemuda itu tercekat.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bergetar, "—Karena aku mencintai ayahku sendiri." Lirihnya, "—Aku bahkan berharap kalau kami tidak pernah dipertemukan, jadi aku tidak perlu sakit hati seperti ini." Lanjut Naruto.

_Queen bee_ meletakkan gelasnya di meja kaca, "Bertemu dengan ayah sendiri bukankah sangat menyenangkan?" Mata tuanya menatap jendela kaca yang menampilkan suasana luar klubnya, "—Bercanda, tertawa dan saling berbagi ceri—"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Sela Naruto cepat, "—Aku mencintai ayahku!—Kami berbuat hal yang seharusnya tidak kami laku—"

"Lalu kenapa?" Potong nenek Chiyo, ekor matanya melirik pemuda itu, "—Tidak ada salahnya mencintai ayah sendiri, bukan?"

"TENTU SAJA SALAH!" Naruto menggebrak meja dengan kuat seraya meraung keras. Meja kaca itu terbelah dengan suara _**-PRANG!- **_yang nyaring, tetapi tidak sampai melukai tangannya sendiri. "—Tidakkah kau mengerti? Hubungan kami tabu! Lebih tabu dari pada menjadi seorang gay!"

Wanita itu menatap gelas _wine_ nya dan kepingan kaca meja yang pecah di lantai, ia mendesah, "Makanya aku menyebutmu 'bocah'." Ujar _Queen bee_ dengan nada lembut, "—Kau masih tidak mengerti apapun, Naruto."

"A—Apa maksudmu?"

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lembut, "Apakah kau mencintainya sebagai seorang ayah atau seorang pria?"

"Tentu saja sebagai seorang pria."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah." Sela_ Queen bee_ cepat, "—Kau tidak perlu mencintainya sebagai ayah, melainkan sebagai kekasihmu."

"Tetapi—"

"Bocah—" Wanita itu bangkit dari sofanya dan bergerak menuju sang Uzumaki, menepuk puncak kepala itu dengan lembut, "—Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Nikmatilah hidup dan cintai orang yang kau sayangi." Tepat setelah ucapannya itu, _Queen bee_ berjalan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Naruto yang berpikir keras.

.

—_Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir_

_._

_Nikmatilah hidup__—_

.

Awalnya Naruto terlihat berpikir keras apa maksud perkataan nenek tua itu, namun selanjutnya ia mendengus geli, menertawakan nasibnya. _Queen bee_ mengerti permasalahan yang dihadapinya, dan wanita itu berusaha menghiburnya. Tangan Naruto tidak lagi gemetaran, dan mata birunya berkilat penuh kepastian. Ia tidak lagi ragu untuk mencintai Sasuke.

_Well__—__Sepertinya perang antara aku dan ibu memang harus berkibar. Bukankah itu akan menarik Sasuke? Siapa yang akan kau pilih nantinya?_ Batin Naruto seraya tersenyum dalam hati.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Naruto, Pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

.

Hinata terlihat masih mengemasi pakaiannya. Dua buah koper besar sudah tertata rapi di sudut ruangan, dan sekarang kegiatannya adalah memasukkan beberapa barang lagi ke kotak kardus. Beberapa figura foto, barang eletkronik dan benda penting lainnya.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Suara ketukan halus dari arah pintu membuat gerakan wanita itu terhenti. Ia melirik jam dinding di tembok ruangan. Pukul 10.20 pagi. Terlalu awal untuk Naruto pulang dari jalan-jalannya, jadi siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu?

"Sebentar—" Sahut Hinata seraya bergegas menuju pintu depan. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa saat melesat menuju depan rumah. Menggapai kenop pintu dan langsung membuka bidang datar kayu itu.

_Cklek_—Pintu terbuka. Hinata menengokkan kepalanya keluar bidang datar itu dan bertemu pandang dengan tamunya.

Mata lavendernya terbelalak tiba-tiba ketika menatap orang yang berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya. Ia mundur ketakutan, "S—Sai?" Lirihnya.

Pria yang bernama Sai itu hanya tersenyum dingin, "Lama tidak bertemu, Hinata-chan." Sapanya dengan nada yang mencekam. Membuat wanita itu terus mundur dengan tubuh gemetaran.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan penuh semangat menuju apartemen 'sang ayah'. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau harus ditampar, dimaki atau dihajar oleh Sasuke nantinya. Yang pasti Naruto akan terus mencintai pria _grumpy_ itu.

_**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**_—Naruto menggedor pintu apartemen pria onyx itu dengan menggebu-gebu. Wajahnya terus menyeringai senang.

"Sasuke!—Buka pintunya!" Seru sang Uzumaki.

Ada geraman kecil dari dalam apartemen itu, terdengar seperti erangan kesal, "Pergilah, Naruto!"

Sang Uzumaki berdecak, ia menggaruk rambut pirangnya, "Dengar—berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan buka pintunya."

Tidak ada jawaban. Pintu masih tertutup.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, kemudian mendesah perlahan, "Papa—" Ia memanggil lirih, berpura-pura sedih, "—Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

_**STRIKE!**_—Suara itu sanggup menggoyahkan ego dan keyakinan Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa, pria onyx itu bergerak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Masuklah—" Ucapnya sedikit tidak sudi. Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya, kemudian mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu, membuat sang onyx membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Ka—Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan, Dobe?"

Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya di ranjang Sasuke, "Menciummu." Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Aku bisa melihat itu!—Yang tidak kumengerti adalah kenapa kau menci—"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto sudah menarik lengan sang onyx dan membantingnya ke atas ranjang. Menindihi tubuh langsing itu dengan seringai kecil.

"Teme, kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Nikmatilah hidup." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum mendengus geli, "Hmph—Ucapanmu mirip sekali dengan _Queen bee_."

Naruto terkekeh, "Benarkah?—_Well_, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak membenci wanita itu." Ucapnya lagi seraya menyentuh surai hitam sang Uchiha, "—Hei teme, aku menyukaimu."

"Hn."

"Sangat mencintaimu."

"Hn, Dobe."

"Apa kau mencintaiku juga?"

"..."

"Teme, Jawab aku. Apa kau mencintaiku juga?" Desak Naruto lagi. Mata birunya terlihat menunggu jawaban sang ony penuh harap saat memandang manik dihadapannya itu.

Sasuke bisa melihat kesungguhan dari sang sapphire, membuatnya berdecak kesal dan menarik kepala Naruto untuk bersandar di dadanya, "Kau tidak mendengar degup jantungku?" Ujarnya lembut, membuat sang Uzumaki terpaku sejenak mendengar detak jantung ayahnya itu.

_**Deg! Deg! Deg!**_—Irama yang cepat dan keras dari rongga dada sang Uchiha menggetarkan pendengaran Naruto. Dan pemuda pirang itu sadar kalau Sasuke juga mencintainya.

Sangat mencintainya.

Perasaan Naruto membuncah tiba-tiba. Ia menampilkan cengiran puas melihat kenyataan kalau ia dicintai oleh Sasuke. Dengan bersemangat ia memeluk tubuh putih itu dan merengkuhnya kuat, membuat sang Uchiha mengeran kesal.

"Le—Lepaskan aku, Dobe."

Naruto tertawa, "Tidak akan, Teme. _God!_—aku sangat menyukaimu." Bisiknya lembut seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher jenjang pria itu, memberikan kecupan singkat disana.

"Nghh—" Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman saat kecupan Naruto berubah menjadi hisapan yang memabukkan, "—Lepaskan aku, Idiot."

Naruto tidak mempedulikan protesan Sasuke, bibirnya terus menjelajah kulit putih itu, dan menyelipkan jari-jari _tan_ nya ke dalam baju sang onyx, menggerayangi dua tonjolan _pink_ yang menegang disana.

"Hnghh!—Hhh—" Sasuke kembali mengerang pelan, ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang menggerayangi dadanya, namun tenaganya melemah saat sang dominan memagut bibirnya. Menjilat seluruh rongga mulut Sasuke dengan decakan kelaparan.

"Sasu—hhh—" Naruto mendesah di telinga pria itu, menyalurkan nafsu birahinya, "—Aku ingin memsukimu."

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, tangan Naruto sudah membuka baju atasan sang Uchiha dan memakan _nipple_ pria itu. Menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit tonjolan itu dengan rakus.

"Hnghh!—Naru—Ahk!" Sasuke kembali mengerang erat. Ia bisa merasakan celana mulai menyempit seiring desiran nafsunya yang menggelegak.

Tangan putih sang Uchiha bergerak untuk mengalungkan tangannya dileher Naruto, menarik tubuh sang dominan semakin mendekat untuk memberi pagutan yang dalam dan panas.

Lidah bertarung, gigi bergemeletuk tertabrak, dan saliva bercampur menjadi lenguhan penuh gairah. Sasuke menikmati lidah Naruto yang memanja rongga mulutnya, menggoda hasratnya untuk terbakar dalam pergumulan penuh hasrat itu.

Naruto benar-benar terangsang saat ini, ia memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan mendekatkan miliknya yang menonjol ke arah selangkangan pria onyx itu. Menggesek dan menggoda organ vital sang ayah.

"Papa—" Pemuda pirang itu memanggil dengan suara bariton berat, berusaha menyampaikan gairahnya. Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke menyukai saat Naruto memanggilnya begitu. Membuat libidonya meningkat dengan maksimal.

"Papa disini—" Ucap sang onyx lagi dengan lembut, ia melepaskan kancing bajunya dengan gerakan erotis, "—Kau ingin menyentuh papa?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan dengusan napas bergairah, "Papa—hhh—Papa—" Tangannya bergerak untuk meremas dada pria itu, membuat Sasuke melenguh nikmat.

"Ahh!—Naru—" Sang Uchiha menggeliat liar saat lidah sang anak menjilat tubuhnya. Leher, dada dan perut dijilat Naruto tanpa terkecuali. Membuatnya mengerang lebih keras dari biasanya.

Saat nafsu Sasuke tidak terbendung lagi, ia segera menarik turun retsletingnya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari balik celana.

Naruto menyeringai kecil ketika melihat sikap terburu-buru sang Uchiha. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya penuh nafsu dan ikut menurunkan celananya juga.

Sang Uzumaki memegangi kejantanannya dan menggoyangkannya di depan wajah sang ayah, "Papa—jilat milikku." Pintanya dengan suara menggoda.

Sasuke menurut. Ia segera membuka mulutnya dan melahap benda panjang dan besar itu untuk masuk ke kerongkongannya. Menghisap dan menjilatnya dengan wajah erotis. Membuat Naruto menjilat bibir penuh nafsu. Tangan tan sang Uzumaki mencengkram surai hitam sang ayah dan membenamkan organ vitalnya ke dalam gua hangat itu hingga menyentuh tonsil tenggorokan Sasuke.

"Hmmph!—Hmph!—" Rasa mual menggelegak dari lambung Sasuke saat batang kejantanan Naruto masuk terlalu dalam. Matanya terbelalak dan tangannya berusaha mendorong pinggul sang anak.

Naruto yang melihat sang ayah tersiksa, langsung melepaskan penisnya dari mulut pria itu, "Papa?—Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah aku menyiksamu?" Tanyanya cemas.

Sasuke terbatuk sebentar seraya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak—Ghok! Ohok!—Tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengelus rambut hitam sang Uchiha. Tangannya menangkap dagu Sasuke dan membawa bibir itu ke mulutnya sekali lagi. Mencumbu sang ayah dengan lidahnya. Hingga—

.

_**Riingg!**__**—**__**Riiing!**_—Dering ponsel milik Naruto menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Membuat duo ayah-anak itu mengerang kecewa.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu, Dobe?" Dengus Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

Naruto tak kalah gusar, ia mengambil ponsel dan menyentuh layar _handphone_ nya untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Hallo?" Ucapnya dengan nada sebal yang kentara sekali.

.

_"Na__—__Naruto? Ini ibu. Bisakah kau pulang sekarang?"_ Jawab wanita yang berada diseberang telepon itu. Ada nada cemas dalam suaranya.

.

Naruto menautkan alisnya, bingung, "Memangnya ada apa, Bu?" Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat jengkel, "—Aku sedang ditempat teman." Bohong pemuda pirang itu lagi.

.

Ada jeda sebelum Hinata berbicara lagi, _"Sai datang kemari. Dan dia__—__"_ Suara tegukan air liur terdengar, _"__—__Dia ingin berbicara padamu."_

.

"Eh?—Kalau dia ingin berbicara, dia bisa melakukannya lewat telep—"

.

_"Ti__—__Tidak bisa!"_ Potong Hinata cepat, _"__—__Ka__—__Kau harus pulang sekarang."_

.

"Tapi—"

.

_"Ibu mohon__—__pulanglah sekarang."_ Paksa wanita itu lagi.

.

Ada jeda sebelum akhirnya Naruto menghela napas, pasrah, "Baiklah, aku mengerti—aku akan pulang sekarang."

Ia mematikan sambungan telepon dengan cepat dan beralih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bersalah.

Sasuke mengerti tatapan pemuda itu, ia juga sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka, "Jadi—kau akan pulang? Sekarang?" Tanya nya, mencoba menyembunyikan nada kecewa dari suaranya itu.

Naruto mengangguk seraya menggaruk rambut pirangnya, "Ibu ingin aku segera pulang. Dia mengatakan kalau Sai sedang berada dirumah dan ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sai bisa tahu letak rumahku."

Sasuke membeku, ia menggigit jarinya dengan gugup, "Uhm—aku yang memberitahu alamatmu padanya. Dan aku menyuruhnya untuk membawa kau dan ibumu pergi menjauh dariku." Ucapnya lirih, "—Mungkin saat itu aku terlalu sedih dan marah jadi tidak memikirkan apa yang kukatakan padanya. Maaf." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto terdiam, tetapi detik selanjutnya ia hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Kalau dia ingin membawaku pergi, aku akan menolak dengan tegas. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Oke." Sahutnya, kemudian kembali memandang sang anak, "—Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku 'papa' lagi?"

"Kh!—" Naruto tersentak kaget, wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba, "I—Itu—uhm—Aku harus pergi." Lanjutnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus menyembunyikan rasa malu. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan menunggumu—" Kata Sasuke seraya membantu Naruto merapikan bajunya, "—Telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa."

Naruto mengangguk, "Oke—_bye,_ Teme." Kecupan singkat dijatuhkan di kening sang Uchiha sebelum pemuda itu berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat khawatir.

Pria onyx itu merasakan firasat buruk saat sang anak keluar dari apartemennya. Ia yakin, Sai memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk mendapatkan Hinata, tetapi melibatkan Naruto? Pasti hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mematikan sambungan teleponnya setelah menghubungi Naruto. Tangannya saling mencengkram dengan gugup. Ia memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan Sai yang ikut duduk di depan wanita itu.

"Jadi, kau tinggal disini?" Sai membuka pembicaraan, mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang mereka. Namun tidak berhasil. Hinata masih menunduk tanpa menatapnya. Jadi pria itu kembali bersuara, "—Aku pikir kau pergi dari Konoha setelah kau meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan hamil." Lanjutnya lagi.

Tubuh Hinata sedikit tersentak pelan saat mendengarkan pernyataan pria itu. Tetapi ia masih membungkam mulutnya untuk bicara.

Sai mendesah pelan, "—Padahal aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas anak yang kau kandu—"

"Apakah Sasuke yang memberitahumu kalau aku tinggal disini?" Potong wanita itu cepat. Membuat Sai menghentikan perkataannya.

Sai terdiam, kemudian menatapnya dengan senyum dingin, "Ya—ia bahkan menceritakan tentang Naruto."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, "Mu—Mungkin kau haus, aku bisa mengambilkan air putih untuk—"

"Sasuke juga mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah anaknya." Sai memotong perkataan wanita itu dengan cepat. Membuat gerakan sang Hyuuga terhenti. "—Bukankah itu lucu? Seharusnya Naruto adalah anakku." Sambung Sai lagi. Senyum di bibirnya berubah menjadi garis datar yang mengancam.

Hinata meremas tangannya kuat, "Naruto memang anak Sasuke." Ada jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "—Aku melakukan 'hubungan' dengan Sasuke setiap malam dibelakang dirimu dan Itachi."

_**BRAKK!**_—Sai menggebrak meja dihadapan mereka penuh kemurkaan. Mata hitamnya berkilat tajam, dan giginya bergemeletuk penuh amarah.

"Aku memang sudah tahu mengenai hubungan kalian, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau dan Sasuke melakukannya setiap malam?!—Dan aku yakin kalian melakukannya tanpa pengaman! Benar kan?!" Desis Sai dengan suara yang semakin meninggi.

"Kenapa kau terdengar terkejut?" Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan nada bergetar dari suaranya, "—Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku hanya mencintai Sasuke, dan kau hanya sebagai pelampiasanku saja?"

"Aku tahu hal itu, tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau sosokku sama sekali tidak dianggap olehmu." Sahut Sai pelan. "—Apakah artinya, selama ini aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menjawab. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, disaat dirinya bertemu dengan Sasuke pertama kalinya.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

.

"Ini adalah kakak ipar kalian." Itachi memperkenalkan istrinya pada kedua adiknya itu. Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal." Ucapnya halus. Mata levendernya menatap Sai dari atas hingga ujung kaki. Menurut perkiraannya, pemuda itu berumur 19 tahun, dengan wajah tampan yang suka tersenyum. Membuat Sai terlihat ramah.

Manik lavendernya kembali beralih memandang Sasuke, pemuda berwajah _stoic_ yang membalas tatapannya dengan _death glare_ tajam. Hinata menebak kalau Sasuke berusia 18 tahun.

_Well_—Sejauh ini, keluarga suaminya itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"—Semoga kita bisa berteman, Sai-kun, Sasuke-kun." Lanjut Hinata tersenyum manis.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" Pertanyaan Sai terlontar saat keluarga kecil itu sedang berkumpul di ruang makan. Hidangan lezat terpampang dihadapan mereka tanpa tersentuh.

Itachi tersenyum, "Saat aku bekerja di _host_ klub milik _Queen bee_. Hinata selalu berkunjung disana, dan aku jatuh cinta padanya." Terang Itachi.

Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya hanya tersenyum malu-malu, "Ya begitulah, tetapi orangtuaku menentang hubungan kami, jadi kami memilih untuk kawin lari ke Iwa untuk menikah disana."

Sasuke mengunyah makanannya sebelum membuka suara, "Jadi itu alasannya Itachi-niisan pergi selama 2 bulan ke Iwa? Hanya untuk menikah disana tanpa mengundang kami?"

Itachi tertawa kecil, "_Well_, maaf soal tidak mengundang kalian. Kami terburu-buru menikah." Ujarnya lagi.

Sai masih menampilkan senyum dinginnya, "Ayolah Sasuke, jangan terlihat sedih begitu. Yang penting sekarang Itachi-niisan sudah kembali, kan?"

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan pemuda murah senyum itu. Ia hanya memandang _intens_ ke arah Hinata.

Wanita lavender yang merasa dipandangi itu membalas tatapan Sasuke, dan melempar senyum kecil.

.

Keseharian mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Tertawa, bercanda, mengobrol, hal normal yang dilakukan seluruh keluarga. Namun malam itu, semuanya berubah saat Hinata sedang sibuk memasak didapur.

Itachi tidak pulang hari itu karena sibuk bekerja di _host club_, meninggalkan Hinata, Sai dan Sasuke dirumah.

"Sasuke-kun, kau suka sup tomat?" Tanya Hinata seraya mengaduk panci di dapur. Sasuke yang duduk di meja makan hanya ber'Hn' saja.

Hinata menoleh dengan senyuman manis, "Kau pendiam ya?—Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa." Jawabnya singkat.

Hinata mengangguk paham, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sai dimana?"

Si bungsu Uchiha itu melirik kakak iparnya dengan pandangan _stoic_, "Dia masih dikamar. Mungkin belajar." Sahut Sasuke.

Wanita itu lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat semangkuk sup tomat ke atas meja makan, "Cobalah masakanku—" Katanya menyodorkan mangkuk kecil tadi ke depan meja pemuda onyx itu, "—Aku harap kau menyukainya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyendok sup tadi dan menyeruputnya pelan.

Hinata menunggu dengan gugup reaksi Sasuke, kemudian pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum tipis, "Masakanmu enak, Hinata-neechan."

Itu pertama kalinya dalam sebulan ini Hinata melihat senyum Sasuke. Membuat wanita itu terpaku sejenak dengan rona merah diwajah. Jantungnya berdebar tiba-tiba dengan detakan aneh. Degupan jantung saat ia jatuh cinta pada Itachi dulu.

—Apakah dirinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda _stoic_ itu?

Hinata menggeleng cepat, mencoba berpikiran jernih. Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. _Tidak!__—__Itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

Walaupun batin wanita itu mengatakan tidak, namun jantungnya terus berdegup keras tanpa henti. Ia bahkan tidak melihat sosok Sai yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik dinding dapur sedang menatap ke arah mereka dengan mata hitam berkilat tajam.

.

.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke' kan, Hinata-neechan?" Pertanyaan Sai terlempar saat dirinya dan Hinata duduk berdua di ruang keluarga. Itachi masih sibuk bekerja seperti biasa, dan Sasuke sedang menginap di rumah temannya. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah.

Hinata menoleh kaget, "A—Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sai-kun?"

Sai tersenyum dingin, "Ayolah, jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu tatapanmu saat memandang Sasuke adalah tatapan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"S—Sai-kun—"

"Tenang saja—aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Itachi-niisan, asalkan—" Pemuda murah senyum itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, senyum palsu kembali terukir di bibirnya, "—Kau mau berhubungan badan denganku."

"A—Apa kau gila?! Aku bahkan belum pernah melakukannya dengan Itachi-kun!" Seru Hinata panik.

"Aku tidak gila—dan lupakan soal Itachi-niisan" Sai mencengkram lengan wanita itu, "—Wajahku mirip dengan Sasuke. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai Sasuke kalau kau mau."

"Tapi—" Untuk sesaat Hinata ragu, namun ego nya memilih mengalah pada hawa nafsu, "—Baiklah, aku setuju." Lirihnya lagi.

Dan Sai tersenyum senang dengan 'perjanjian kecil' mereka.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

.

Hinata meremas tangannya, "Sekarang kau sudah tahu, bukan?—Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Yang kucintai hanyalah Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak cerai dari Itachi dan menikahi Sasuke!" Seru Sai kesal.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku mencintai Itachi juga." Ada jeda sebelum ia kembali bicara, "—Saat itu aku masih muda dan aku terlalu gampang jatuh cinta."

Sai menggertakkan giginya penuh emosi, namun ia mencoba tetap tenang seraya memijat keningnya. Mata hitamnya menatap Hinata dengan kilat tajam. Ia menyesal sudah mencintai wanita yang plin-plan seperti itu. Membuang waktunya bepuluh-puluh tahun hanya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata.

_Shit!__—_Pada akhirnya, semua menjadi milik Sasuke. Selalu saja Sasuke dan Sasuke! Betapa ia sangat membenci sang adik yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaannya itu.

—_Ngomong-ngomong soal kebahagiaan, bukankah Naruto mengatakan kalau dia pacaran dengan Sasuke?_ Batin Sai dalam hati seraya bepikir. Detik selanjutnya ia menyeringai penuh dengan rencana licik.

"Hinata—" Pria itu memanggil sang Hyuuga, "—Apa kau mau bekerjasama denganku?"

"Be—Bekerjasama?" Tanya wanita itu bingung.

Sai mengangguk, kemudian menampilkan senyum tanpa ekspresinya, "Aku yakin kau akan menyukai rencanaku."

.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah berjalan kaki selama 30 menit menuju ke rumahnya. Padahal kalau menggunakan kereta, waktu yang ditempuhnya hanya 10 menit saja, namun karena ia tidak membawa uang, dengan terpaksa jalan kaki adalah pilihan satu-satunya.

Sepanjang jalan ia hanya menggerutu kesal karena kesenangannya dengan Sasuke sempat terganggu oleh telepon ibunya itu. Ia berharap sang ibu memberi alasan yang bagus saat ia sampai dirumah nanti, karena sudah menganggu aktifitasnya dengan sang kekasih.

Kini sang Uzumaki sudah sampai di kediamannya. Tangan _tan_ nya menggapai kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Ibu?—" Ia memanggil.

"Kami disini, Naruto." Balas Hinata dari arah ruang keluarga.

Naruto bergegas menuju tempat ibunya dan menemukan Sai sedang menatapnya dengan senyum khasnya seperti biasa, "Naruto, selamat datang. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya pria itu basa-basi.

Sang Uzumaki menampilkan cengirannya, "Kabarku baik, Sai. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini?" Ia menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa, tepat disebelah pria itu.

Sai tersenyum, "Aku perlu bantuanmu di apartemenku."

"Hm?—Bantuanku?—Kau menyuruhku pulang hanya untuk itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung bercampur dengan nada kesal.

Sai membalasnya dengan senyuman tanpa ekspresi, "Begitulah—Lagipula hal ini tidak bisa dibicarakan lewat telepon, sebab bantuan yang kubutuhkan memerlukan dirimu. Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja ibumu."

Mata biru Naruto kembali menatap sang ibu, wanita itu terlihat gelisah sambil meremas tangannya yang gemetaran, "—Apakah itu benar, Bu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Hinata tersentak sesaat sebelum mengangguk kaku, "I—Iya... S—Sai-kun membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Naruto mengangguk paham, "_Well_—kalau begitu aku setuju." Jawabnya penuh semangat.

Sai menampilkan senyum dinginnya seraya melirik ke arah Hinata. Wanita itu membalas tatapan pria itu dengan raut gelisah.

Sang Uzumaki bangkit dari sofa sambil merenggangkan otot tubuhnya, "Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat sekarang, Sai." Ajaknya.

Sai ikut bangkit dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, ayo Naruto."

Tepat ketika pria itu beranjak dari sofa, lengannya langsung disambar Hinata dengan cepat, "Ber—Berjanjilah untuk menjaga Naruto."

Sai terdiam sesaat, "Sesuai perjanjian, aku akan menjaganya." Sahutnya sembari melepaskan pegangan Hinata dari lengannya, kemudian tersenyum dingin, "—Aku pergi."

.

.

.

Kalau apartemen Sasuke terlihat biasa saja, maka apartemen Sai terlihat sebaliknya. Pria murah senyum itu tinggal di apartemen bertingkat tinggi, dengan gedung yang megah kualitas nomor satu. Bahkan Naruto saja harus membelalakkan matanya melihat bangunan itu.

"Uhm—Sai—" Naruto berbisik lirih, "—Kau yakin kita tidak salah alamat? Maksudku, apa benar kau tinggal disini?" Tanyanya ragu.

Sai menoleh dengan raut wajah bingung, "Tentu saja, apartemenku ada di lantai 10." Ia menunjuk ke atas, membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepala. Namun ia tidak tahu lantai mana yang ditunjuk Sai.

Sang pemilik senyum palsu itu menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam gedung, dan berjalan menuju pintu _lift_.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali beralih menatap Sai, "Uhm—Bagaimana kau bisa tinggal disini?" Tanyanya lagi saat mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam _lift_ itu.

Sai menekan tombol angka '10' sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Aku kerja sampingan dengan menggoda orang."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, "Menggoda or—?"

"Gigolo." Jawab Sai langsung. Ia menoleh ke arah remaja itu dengan senyuman khasnya, "—mendapatkan uang yang banyak dengan cara mudah. Tentu saja pelangganku kebanyakan adalah konglomerat dan pejabat." Lanjutnya lagi seraya bergerak keluar_ lift_ saat kotak besi itu berhenti di lantai 10.

Naruto tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai pekerjaan pria itu. _Well_—bagaimana pun juga, 'kerja sampingan' yang dilakukan Sai bukanlah urusannya. Jadi sang Uzumaki tidak berbicara banyak dan memilih mengikuti pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen 102, tempat tinggal Sai.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan ke dapur untuk membuatkanmu minuman." Ucap Sai seraya menunjuk sofa di ruang tamu. Naruto menurut dan duduk dengan manis disana.

"Jadi—kau ingin meminta bantuan apa Sai?" Tanya Naruto berseru dari ruang tamu.

Sai yang berada di dapur ikut berseru pelan. "Hanya bantuan biasa."

"Bantuan seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi, tidak sabaran.

Namun Sai yang berada di dapur tidak menjawab, tangannya sibuk menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas. Kemudian bergerak menuju salah satu lemari dan mengeluarkan bubuk putih yang terlihat mencurigakan. Ia menyeringai kecil saat memasukkan bubuk tadi ke dalam salah satu gelas, kemudian membawa minuman itu ke arah Naruto yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Minumlah dulu. Nanti akan kuberitahu bantuan seperti apa yang kubutuhkan." Ucap Sai seraya menyodorkan gelas penuh jus jeruk yang menggiurkan itu.

Naruto menyambarnya tanpa curiga dan menegaknya cepat, "Wow—ini nikmat sekali. Kebetulan aku sangat haus."

Pria murah senyum itu melengkungkan bibirnya tipis, "Tentu, aku harap kau menyukainya."

Sang Uzumaki tertawa kecil seraya menegak kembali minumannya, "Ya!—Aku sangat menyu—"

_**PRANG!**_—Gelas di pegangan Naruto tejatuh ke lantai. Membuat pecahan kaca beling itu berserakan di bidang porselin yang bersih. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu terlihat terdiam dengan tangan bergetar. Matanya mengabur tiba-tiba dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang sel otaknya.

"Khh!—" Naruto mencengkram kepalanya, "—Kenapa aku pusing begini?"

Sai tidak menjawab, ia memilih menyeruput minumannya tanpa ekspresi. Menatap remaja dihadapannya yang mencoba menahan gemetar tubuh karena rasa nyeri di kepala.

Naruto kembali mengerang, "Hggh!—hhh—" Ia mencoba berdiri dari sofa, namun kakinya seakan-akan mati rasa dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Sai mendengus geli, "Sepertinya obat biusnya mulai bekerja." Ucapnya santai sembari meletakkan minumannya diatas meja.

Naruto yang terjatuh dilantai mencoba menggapai pria itu dengan tangannya, namun sekali lagi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan,_ 'Apa yang kau laku__—__'_ Mata biru pemuda itu terbelalak tiba-tiba saat suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar. Padahal Naruto yakin pita suaranya baik-baik saja beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sai terkekeh kecil, "Apakah kau kaget kenapa kau tidak bisa berbicara?" Tanyanya seraya bergerak menuju ke arah tubuh Naruto dan menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut, "—Aku memasukkan obat bius di minuman mu. Membuat seluruh sendi dan ototmu lemas namun tetap sadar. Kau tidak bisa bersuara, namun masih bisa mendengar dan melihat. Bukankah itu bagus?—Aku memiliki beberapa obat bius untuk para pelangganku yang menginginkan hubungan _sex_ dalam BDSM." Jelasnya lagi.

"Hghh—hhh—" Naruto mencoba berteriak, tetapi yang meluncur dari mulutnya hanyalah erangan yang tak berarti.

Sai tersenyum dingin, "Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku melakukan ini semua kan?" Ucapnya, "—_Well_, sejujurnya, aku melakukan perjanjian dengan ibumu. Bekerjasama untuk mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan. Namun yang kami inginkan adalah sesuatu yang rahasia. Kau tidak perlu tahu itu." Lanjut pria itu lagi.

Wajah Naruto menampilkan mimik gusar, ia menggeram kecil, "Hhhgh!—ghhh—"

Sai menaikkan satu alisnya, angkuh, "Hum?—Mencoba bicara?—Jangan membuang tenaga percuma Naruto, kau tidak akan bisa melawan efek obat bius itu." Tangan pria itu mengelus pipi, leher, serta dada sang Uzumaki dan mulai melepaskan kancing baju pemuda itu satu persatu. Memperlihatkan bentuh tubuh atletis berbalut kulit _tan _menggoda.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya mengancam, namun Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasa menatap sikap pemuda itu, "—Kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu, Naruto. Mempesona dan terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkan begitu saja."

"Hhhh!—Ghh!—" Pemuda itu kembali menggeram. Terlebih lagi merasakan tangan dingin pria itu mengelus bagian rambut, dada serta perutnya. Memberikan sensasi aneh yang tidak disukainya.

Sai mendengus pelan, "Cukup dengan omong kosongnya, bagaimana kalau kita mulai bersenang-senang?"

Naruto tidak mengerti maksud perkataan pria itu, wajahnya masih menyiratkan gurat ancaman. Namun air mukanya langsung berubah panik saat tangan Sai menelusup masuk ke dalam celananya dan meremas miliknya yang masih lemas.

"Ghh!—Hhhh!—" Naruto mencoba berteriak menolak. Namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Lagi-lagi hanya erangan bisu yang membuat Sai tersenyum dingin.

"Kau tidak perlu menolak, Naruto—aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya. Mau melakukannya bersamaku? Aku yakin, kalau aku bisa memuaskan nafsumu, dibandingkan Sasuke." Ucapnya seraya menarik celana remaja itu untuk mengeluarkan organ vital yang masih lemas dari dalam sana.

Sai menundukkan kepala, dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengulum kejantanan Naruto.

"Khh!—" Tubuh sang Uzumaki tersentak saat rasa hangat itu menyapu miliknya. Ia merasa jijik saat Sai menyentuhnya. Ia benci. Ia tidak nyaman. Ia lebih suka kalau Sasuke yang memberikan kenikmatan padanya dibandingkan pria dengan senyum dingin ini.

Lidah Sai masih menari-nari di kejantanan pemuda itu. Menghisap, mengulum dan menjilat benda lemas itu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau organ vital sang Uzumaki menegang ataupun berdiri. Bahkan sepertinya ukurannya masih normal dan tidak bertambah besar maupun tinggi.

Sai menatap Naruto bingung, "Kau—tidak terangsang? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau gay?"

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya kecil, seakan-akan menyeringai menatap kebodohan Sai, _'Heh!__—__Aku tidak gay!__—__Aku hanya berubah menjadi gay saat disentuh oleh Sasuke, Idiot!' _Teriak pemuda itu dalam hati.

Sai menyadari pandangan meremehkan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sedang menyeringai kecil, seakan-akan mengejek kebodohan Sai. Membuat pria penyuka senyum itu berdecak kesal.

"Kau mempermainkanku—" Desisnya tajam, kemudian beranjak dari tubuh Naruto dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan terburu-buru.

Naruto yang melihat kesempatan untuk kabur, mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk terbebas dari obat bius, namun otot sendinya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Membuat pemuda itu semakin gusar.

.

_Cklek!_—Sai keluar dari kamar dengan tubuh telanjang dengan membawa botol dan jarum suntik.

Untuk sesaat mata sapphire Naruto membelalak lebar menatap tubuh pria itu, kaget. Namun ia lebih kaget lagi saat menatap jarum suntik dan botol cairan yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"_Aphrodisiac_—perangsang." Kata Sai seakan-akan bisa membaca raut wajah Naruto, "—Kalau milikmu tidak bisa berdiri dengan sentuhanku, maka dengan obat ini pasti akan lebih efektif untuk membuat milikmu berdiri tegak."

"Hggh!—Hhh!—" Naruto kembali mencoba bersuara untuk menolak, namun tidak ada gunanya. Tidak ada kalimat protesan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia hanya pasrah saat Sai menyuntikkan cairan itu ke tubuhnya.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk kejantanannya berdiri.

Dalam beberapa menit, _aphrodisiac_ itu sudah menunjukkan hasil yang efektif. Tubuh Naruto memanas tiba-tiba, gairahnya menggelegak tanpa bisa dihentikkan, dan organ vitalnya mulai menegang dengan tetes pre-cum diujungnya.

Sai menjilat bibir bawahnya, puas, "_Good boy_—" Ucapnya seraya mengecup ujung penis Naruto, mengirimkan kejutan listrik statis di tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Membuat selangkangan sang Uzumaki bergetar penuh hasrat.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan rangsangan dari Sai. _Shit!__—__Shit!__—__Bertahanlah penis, jangan terbuai oleh sentuhan pria licik itu!_ Teriak pemuda itu dalam hati. Namun percuma saja, otak di kepala atasnya dan otak di kepala bawah sangat bertolak belakang. Mempunyai pikiran masing-masing yang berbeda.

Sai melepaskan lidahnya dari kejantanan Naruto, berhenti memanja benda itu untuk sesaat. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil botol _lubricant_, menumpahkan cairan itu ditangannya dan menyetuhkannya ke lubang rektumnya sendiri.

"Ahhk—Nghh!—" Sai mengerang kecil saat jarinya berusaha masuk ke liang analnya. Mengoleskan cairan itu sebagai pelicin.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya panik. Ia sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Sai selanjutnya. Tapi tidak!—Ia tidak mau bersetubuh dengan pria itu. Tidak!—Tidak!—Naruto tidak sudi!

Mata birunya mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Kemudian pandangannya terpaku pada ponselnya yang sempat terjatuh di lantai dan kini tergeletak di samping tangannya.

Benar!—Ia bisa menelepon Sasuke. Walaupun ia tidak bisa bicara, namun suara Sai pasti membuat sang ayah curiga dengan apa yang terjadi.

_God! Aku benar-benar jenius_, batin Naruto bangga.

Tangan pemuda pirang itu mencoba menggerakkan jari kelingkingnya yang bersentuhan dengan ponsel. _C'mon man! Sedikit lagi!_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Jari kelingkingnya tersentak kecil. _Sedikit lagi! Sentuh tombol dial, Jari! Ayo!_ Rutuk sang Uzumaki.

_Berhasil!_—jari kelingkingnya tanpa sengaja jatuh diatas tombol '_dial_' dan mengirimkan sambungan telepon itu ke ayahnya. Keberuntungan yang tidak terduga.

Saat Naruto senang dengan keberhasilannya. Sai sudah menduduki tubuhnya dengan seringai kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang, Naruto?" Goda pria murah senyum itu seraya menggesekkan ujung penis sang Uzumaki ke lubang pantatnya.

"Hhh—hhh—" Naruto berusaha menolak dengan mengatakan 'tidak', namun yang keluar hanya dengusan napas tanpa suara.

Sai tidak mempedulikan tatapan mengancam sang Uzumaki. Ia menurunkan pantatnya tepat diatas organ vital Naruto yang berdenyut-denyut liar.

"Hgghh!—" Sai mendesah saat ujung kejantanan sang dominan mulai menusuk lubangnya secara perlahan.

Naruto membelalak ngeri, _Tidak!__—__Tidak!__—__Lepaskan!_—"Ja—hhhhgg—ngan—" Suara pemuda itu keluar dengan nada kecil dan serak.

Sai tidak mendengar, ia sibuk mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung. Kejantanan Naruto terlalu besar untuk memasuki lubangnya. Membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Hgh!—Ahhk!—_Shit!_ Kenapa sulit sekali, sih!" Rutuk Sai, kesal. Ia kembali menuangkan lebih banyak cairan pelicin diatas penis Naruto, agar bisa memasuki lubangnya lebih mudah.

"Oke—sekarang pasti bisa." Ucap Sai lagi. Ia kembali memposisikan liang analnya diatas kejantanan pemuda pirang itu dan menurunkan pantatnya dengan perlahan. "—Ahkk!—Hngh!—" Pria itu mengerang tertahan saat ujung kepala penis Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam rektumnya.

Naruto menampakkan wajah panik. Matanya terbelalak ngeri. _Tidak!__—__Tidak!__—__Aku tidak ingin memasukkan penisku ke dalam tubuh Sai!_

_._

"Pa—hhhgh—pa—hhh—to—long—" Sang Uzumaki terengah-engah saat mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.

.

Mata birunya terpejam erat, ketakutan.

.

—_Papa!__—__Tolong aku!_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf kalo masih belom ada lemon... Kemungkinan lemon akan ada di chap depan, chap terakhir... Hohoho...  
**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi para reader, reviewer, maupun silent-reader... I love you all..**

**.**

**RnR Please! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

* * *

**Daddy, I Love You**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

**(Full Of Lemon di akhir cerita)**

* * *

.

.

**_Apartement Sasuke, Pukul 13.00 Siang_**

.

Sang Uchiha bungsu terlihat gelisah di kediamannya. Matanya berkali-kali menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 13.00 siang, lewat tengah hari. Tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan kembali ke apartemennya. Padahal pemuda pirang itu sudah berjanji akan segera ke tempat Sasuke setelah urusannya di rumah selesai. Namun ditunggu beberapa jam pun, batang hidung sang anak tidak muncul juga.

Sasuke benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk saat ini. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa Sai sedang dirumah Naruto. Bagaimana kalau Sai benar-benar membawa wanita itu serta Naruto pergi dari Konoha dengan paksa?

_Oh tidak!__—__Oh tidak!_—Ia harus berbuat sesuatu.

Dengan keyakinan yang kuat, Sasuke langsung menyambar jacketnya, dan melesat keluar apartemen menuju ke rumah Naruto. Ia harus menghentikan tindakan Sai, apapun itu.

Tepat saat ia keluar dari apartemennya, suara dering ponsel membuatnya merogoh saku celana dengan cepat.

Matanya melirik sederet nomor yang tidak dikenal. Jarinya menyentuh layar untuk menerima telepon itu.

"Hallo?"

.

_"Sa__—__Sasuke-kun."_ Suara Hinata dari seberang telepon membuat tubuh pria itu menegang.

.

"Hinata? Ada apa? Darimana kau dapat nomorku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

.

Ada jeda sebelum wanita itu kembali bicara, _"Tidak penting aku dapat nomormu darimana, bisakah kau ke rumahku? Membantuku mengemas barang?"_

.

"Mengemas barang? Apa maksudmu?" Sahut Sasuke yang semakin tidak mengerti ucapan wanita itu.

.

Ada nada gugup saat Hinata kembali bicara, _"Naruto sudah pergi ke bandara mengikuti Sai. Sedangkan aku masih mengemasi barang kami."_

.

Sasuke mematung, ia curiga saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa Naruto sudah pergi ke bandara. Padahal yang dia tahu, pemuda pirang itu berjanji akan kembali ke apartemen Sasuke saat urusannya selesai dengan wanita itu. Tapi sekarang, Naruto dengan gampangnya mengatakan ke bandara?

Tidak!—Ada yang aneh disini. Dan dia tahu kalau Hinata berbohong.

"Kau yakin Naruto mengatakan itu?" Desak sang Uchiha lagi.

.

Ada jeda lagi, kali ini lebih lama, _"I__—__Iya, tentu saja. Jadi cepatlah kemari."_ Paksa Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sedang direncanakan Sai dan Hinata, namun ia mencoba mengikuti permainan mereka, "Baiklah, aku segera kesana." Lanjutnya lagi seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Di dalam hati, pria onyx itu tahu, bahwa Sai merencanakan sesuatu dengan dirinya dan Naruto. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto dilibatkan dalam hal ini. _Well,_ dia akan tahu jawabannya saat ia sampai di kediaman Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di depan rumah Naruto 10 menit kemudian, ia menggunakan kereta untuk menuju kesana. Lebih menghemat waktu dibandingkan berjalan kaki.

Pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu depan. Setelah ketukan ketiga, pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok Hinata yang terlihat menampilkan senyum canggung.

"Oh—Hallo Sasuke-kun." Ia menyapa dan membuka pintu rumahnya semakin lebar, "—Masuklah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Sasuke memasang tampang _stoic_ nya, "Hn—" Jawabnya tanpa arti dan bergegas mengikuti wanita itu ke dalam kamar. "—Jadi, kau mengatakan Naruto sudah ke bandara?"

Hinata sedikit tersentak kecil, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, "Be—begitulah. Kami berencana ke Suna siang ini bersama Sai."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, curiga, "Ke Suna? Siang ini? Bersama Sai?—Tidakkah itu terlalu tiba-tiba?"

Hinata lagi-lagi tersentak kecil, ia menggigit bibirnya, gugup, "Ka—Kami memang merencanakannya lebih awal. Ja—Jadi maukah kau membantuku membawakan barang-barang kami ke bandara? Aku sudah menelepon taksi." Ucap wanita itu penuh harap.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap berkeliling rumah itu dan memang tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sai maupun anaknya. Apakah Naruto benar-benar memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha? Dan juga meninggalkan dirinya?

"Sa—Sasuke-kun?" Hinata memanggil lirih, mencoba menyadarkan lamunan pria itu.

Sang Uchiha membalas tatapan Hinata, "Hn—Ayo berangkat." Ucapnya sambil menenteng dua buah koper yang berada di pegangan sang Hyuuga.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, tepat saat ia mulai membuka suara untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, suara klakson mobil taksi menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

"Apakah itu taksinya?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menengok ke luar rumah. Hinata mengangguk, dan bergegas menuju mobil berwarna kuning itu. Wanita itu dan si supir sedikit terlibat pembicaraan mengenai tempat tujuan, dan biaya menuju bandara. Setelah negoisasi selesai, Hinata melambai ke arah Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan si supir memasukkan dua koper itu ke bagasi.

Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya di jok belakang, dan Hinata memilih duduk disebelah pria onyx itu. Tubuhnya terus bergerak gelisah, sesekali ia tersenyum canggung saat sang Uchiha meliriknya dengan ekor mata.

.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke membuka suara saat mereka berada di tengah kemacetan kota Konoha.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersentak kecil, mata lavendernya tidak membalas tatapan sang onyx, "Ti—tidak ada. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Naruto." Lirihnya lagi.

"Tenang saja, bukankah kau bilang Naruto sedang menunggumu di bandara?" Sahut Sasuke, santai.

Wanita itu tidak membalas, ia memilih meremas tangannya diatas paha, "Be—Begitulah."

Sang Uchiha melihat kegelisahan Hinata, ia heran kenapa wanita itu terlihat gelisah sejak tadi. Apakah karena bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya?—Tidak mungkin. Ia yakin Hinata tidak akan gelisah seperti itu kalau menyangkut hal kecil saja. Jadi ini pasti berhubungan dengan Sai.

"Hinata—" Sasuke memanggil dengan nada tegas, "—Apa Naruto benar-benar ada dibandara?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat sang Hyuuga tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya, mata lavendernya mencoba beralih ke luar jendela mobil, "Ah—kita sudah sampai di bandara rupanya." Ucap Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan kepanikkan dari suaranya. Ia bergegas ke luar mobil dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdecak kesal.

Wanita itu terlihat mengeluarkan kopernya dari bagasi dan bergegas menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan.

Sang Uchiha mengikuti Hinata dibelakang. Matanya menatap berkeliling untuk mencari sosok Naruto, namun pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak ditemukannya. "Hinata—" Sasuke memanggil wanita itu, "—Dimana Naruto dan Sai?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

Hinata meremas tangannya panik, "Mu—Mungkin Sai dan Naruto sudah berangkat ke Suna pada penerbangan siang ini. Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat, atau kau ingin ikut juga? Aku akan membeli tiket pesawat untuk kita berdua." Usulnya seraya berbalik pergi, namun lengannya langsung ditahan Sasuke dengan cepat.

Mata sang onyx berkilat tajam, "Jangan membodohiku, Hinata. Katakan ada apa sebenarnya ini?!"

"A—Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Tanya wanita lavender itu gugup. Ia meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali.

Sasuke mendesis sambil menunjuk ke arah layar monitor jadwal penerbangan, "Berhenti berbohong, Hinata. Aku tahu kalau penerbangan ke Suna bukan siang hari, melainkan sore." Ia menyentak lengan sang Hyuuga keras, "—Jadi katakan padaku, dimana Naruto dan Sai."

"A—Aku bicara ju—"

"HINATA!" Sasuke berteriak keras, membuat seluruh pasang mata orang di bandara menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung, "—Jangan. Membohongiku. Lagi." Desisnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada rendah penuh ancaman.

Hinata menunduk dengan tubuh gemetaran, ia hampir menangis, "I—Ini semua rencana Sai. Di—Dia yang memintaku untuk bekerjasama."

"Bekerja sama untuk apa?!" Desak sang Uchiha lagi.

Manik lavender itu menatap mata onyx dihadapannya. Pikiran Hinata beralih ke beberapa jam yang lalu saat Sai datang ke kediamannya.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

.

"Jadi apa maksudmu dengan bekerjasama, Sai?" Tanya Hinata saat mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu.

Sai menyilangkan kakinya angkuh dan duduk dengan elegan, bibirnya terus tersenyum dingin, "—Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Sasuke." Ucapnya memulai negoisasi, "—Dan aku memikirkan cara untuk membantumu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Hinata menatap Sai dengan pandangan tidak suka, "Membantuku? Maksudmu—mendapatkan Sasuke?"

Sai mendengus kecil, tersenyum, "Bisa dibilang begitu—" Ujarnya lagi. "—Bukankah itu terdengar menarik?"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya saling meremas, gugup, "Ke—Kenapa kau ingin membantuku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sai menaikkan satu alisnya, tertarik, "Tentu saja, karena aku menyukaimu." Bohongnya dengan senyum palsu, "—Aku akan sedih melihat orang yang kusayangi tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatinya." Lanjutnya hiperbola.

"Apakah itu benar?" Sang lavender mendongak menatap pria itu penuh harap.

Sai membalasnya dengan senyum tanpa ekpresi, "Aku tidak pernah berbohong."—_Kecuali kalau aku terdesak. Dan sekarang adalah waktu terdesak, Hinata. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sasuke._ Batin Sai dalam hati.

Hinata tersenyum canggung, "Te—Terima kasih, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan membantu—"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu." Potong pria itu cepat, "—Setiap bantuan tentu ada harganya."

Hinata menatap Sai penuh tanda tanya, "Harga?—Maksudmu, kau ingin imbalan uang?"

Pria pemilik senyum palsu itu mendengus geli, "Tidak—aku tidak ingin uang—" Ia bangkit dari sofa kemudian bergerak ke belakang tempat duduk wanita itu dan menepuk pundak Hinata. Tubuhnya dicondongkan untuk berbisik di telinga sang Hyuuga, "—Aku hanya ingin Naruto."

"A—Apa?!" Hinata terlonjak kaget seraya menepis pegangan Sai dari bahunya, "—Aku tidak akan mau memberikan anakku padamu!"

Pria pemilik senyum palsu itu terdiam, mata hitamnya menatap dingin ke arah Hinata, "Kenapa?—Bukankah kau membenci anakmu?"

"Aku tidak membenci an—"

"Sasuke pacaran dengan Naruto." Sai menyela dengan cepat, "—Dan mereka sudah melakukan hal yang tidak patut untuk dilakukan." Lanjut pria itu memanasi Hinata.

Wanita itu menunduk dalam diam, ia kembali bergerak gelisah, "Te—Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membenci anakku sendiri. Naruto—"

"Oh ayolah—" Sai kembali bergerak ke arah wanita itu, mengelilinginya dengan langkah pelan, "—Anggap saja kau menitipkan pemuda itu padaku, bukankah aku pamannya? Aku pasti menjaganya dengan baik." Sambungnya dengan kalimat yang meyakinkan.

Ego Hinata mulai goyah, ia menggigit jarinya, gugup, "Apakah kau berjanji akan menjaganya?"

Sai tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar, "Tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah keponakanku. Aku akan memperlakukannya 'selembut' mungkin."

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia mencoba duduk di sofa dengan tenang, "Jadi—rencana apa yang ingin kau katakan itu?"

Pria pemilik senyum itu ikut duduk disebelah Hinata, "Kau ingin memiliki Sasuke, bukan?"

Sang Hyuuga mengangguk canggung.

Sai tersenyum, "—Kalau begitu ajak dia pergi dari Konoha bersamamu."

"Tapi bagaimana?" Sela Hinata cepat.

Sai terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Aku akan membawa Naruto ke tempatku dan tugasmu berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau Naruto sudah di bandara." Ucapnya lagi, "—Setelah itu kau berpura-pura bahwa Naruto sudah berangkat duluan, kemudian beli tiket untuk dirimu dan Sasuke ke tempat yang jauh." Ia menyodorkan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor telepon Sasuke dan nomor telepon miliknya sendiri.

"—Hubungi aku bila ada sesuatu yang penting." Lanjut Sai lagi.

Sang Hyuuga menggigit bibirnya ragu, kemudian mengambil kertas tadi,"—Kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?"

—_Tentu saja tidak!_ Batin Sai dalam hati, tetapi setidaknya ia punya waktu untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke. "Percayalah padaku." Jawab pria itu akhirnya, masih dengan senyum palsu.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

Sasuke menggeram kecil mendengar penuturan wanita itu, ia mencengkram lengan Hinata lebih erat, "Kau percaya begitu saja dengan rencana Sai?—APA KAU BODOH, HAH?!" Teriak pria Uchiha itu penuh emosi.

Hinata gemetaran, manik lavendernya menyiratkan ketakutan, "A—Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku mencint—"

"Cinta?!—Kau bilang ini cinta?!" Sasuke menyentak lengan kurus wanita itu, "—Tidak ada seorang ibu yang rela menukarkan anak demi cintanya pada pria lain." Desisnya tajam.

Hinata membalas desisan Sasuke dengan tatapan murka, ia langsung menepis cengkraman pria itu dari lengannya, "AKU MELAKUKANNYA DEMI DIRIMU!—AKU INGIN KITA SELALU BERSAMA SEPERTI DULU!" Raungnya nyaring, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Sasuke menggeram murka, "Aku yang sekarang, bukanlah aku yang dulu. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, aku mencintai Naruto."

"KAU GILA!" Hinata menarik kerah pria itu dengan kasar, "—NARUTO ANAK KITA!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan gestur yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan, "Aku tahu itu, hanya saja—"

"Sasuke-kun, kita bisa pergi dari Konoha. Kita akan memulai hidup baru." Ucap Hinata lagi penuh harap. "—Aku akan merubah seluruh sikapku."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa membuatku bahagia." Potong sang Uchiha cepat, "—Kau bukan Naruto."

"Berhenti membicarakan Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto!—" Hinata menyambar lengan Sasuke, "—Tatap aku! Kau tidak membutuhkan Naruto! Aku disini bersamamu!"

"Bukankah kau menyayangi Naruto, Hinata?"

"Tidak lagi!" Jawab wanita itu cepat, "—Aku mencintaimu! Kita akan hidup bersa—"

.

_**Riiing!**__**—**__**Riiing!**_—Dering ponsel Sasuke menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka. Pria onyx itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil _handphone_ nya. Mata hitamnya melirik nama yang tertera disana, Uzumaki Naruto.

Gestur wajah Sasuke menampilkan kebingungan, tidak biasanya Naruto meneleponnya. Kalau pemuda pirang itu menghubungi ponselnya, berarti ada sesuatu yang penting sedang terjadi.

Sedikit terburu-buru, Sasuke langsung menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk menerima telepon dari Naruto, namun jari Hinata langsung menyambar benda kecil itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai dengan suara _**-KRAK!-**_ nyaring. Menyebabkan ponsel malang itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"HEI!—Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?!" Sasuke berseru panik saat melihat ponselnya hancur di lantai bandara.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana pun!—Kita harus segera berangkat! Pergi dari Konoha!" Balas Hinata lagi, seraya menarik lengan pria Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menepis pegangan sang Hyuuga, matanya berkilat tajam, "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Hinata... Aku akan tetap di Konoha."

"Ta—Tapi—" Wanita indigo itu mencoba mencari alasan untuk menahan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya otaknya buntu dan tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan kalimat seperti apa agar pria itu tetap berada disisinya.

Sang Uchiha yang melihat tidak ada gunanya lagi ia bersama Hinata, langsung bergerak menuju taksi terdekat. Sebelum sosoknya masuk ke dalam mobil, ia menoleh sejenak untuk menatap sepasang mata lavender yang memandangnya penuh harapan, "Hinata—maafkan aku." Sasuke membuka suara, "—Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah Naruto." Lanjutnya mengakhiri kalimatnya. Kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam taksi tadi dan menyuruh sang supir untuk menyalakan mesin.

Hinata terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan matanya yang penuh dengan cairan bening. Sedangkan bibirnya digigit untuk menahan isak tangis yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Sejak semula Hinata tahu rencana ini akan gagal, namun ia menolak untuk mengakui hal itu, sebab ia benar-benar menginginkan Sasuke. Memiliki pria itu selamanya. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia harus kalah oleh sang anak. Naruto benar-benar mewarisi sifat penggoda dari _gen_ nya. Naruto bahkan bisa membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

_Shit!_—sekarang Hinata benar-benar iri serta cemburu pada anaknya.

Mata lavender wanita itu menatap nanar kepergian taksi yang ditumpangi Sasuke. Ia yakin sang Uchiha akan mencari keberadaan Naruto.

—Haruskah Hinata memberitahukan tentang Sasuke pada Sai?

Wanita Hyuuga itu melirik ponsel yang berada di saku rok nya. Ia berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya memilih menyentuh tombol untuk menelepon Sai.

Hinata menunggu agak lama sampai akhirnya sambungan telepon darinya diterima oleh pria pemilik senyum palsu itu.

.

_"Hallo?__—__hhh__—__Ada__—__Ahhk__—__apa, Hinata?"_ Jawab Sai yang berada diseberang telepon. Suara pria itu terdengar berat dengan napas terengah-engah.

.

Hinata terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, panik, "Sa—Sasuke mengetahui rencana kita. Dan sepertinya, ia akan pergi menemuimu."

.

Ada jeda sesaat,_ "Baiklah, aku mengerti."_ Sahut Sai lagi.

.

"S—Sai, bagaimana dengan anakku?—Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya wanita itu cepat. Sebenci-bencinya Hinata pada pemuda pirang itu, tetap saja Naruto merupakan anaknya. Ia juga memiliki rasa khawatir akan keselamatan sang Uzumaki.

.

Sai tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendengus pelan, _"Telepon akan kututup. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku tentang Sasuke." _

.

"Tu—Tunggu Sai!—"

.

_**TUUT!**__**—**__**TUUT!**_—Sambungan telepon itu langsung diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Sai. Membuat Hinata semakin mencemaskan keadaan sang anak. Ia hanya bisa mencengkram ponselnya kuat dengan tangan gemetaran.

—_Sai, aku harap kau benar-benar menepati janjimu untuk menjaga Naruto_. Batin wanita Hyuuga itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

_**Trak!**_—Sai meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia mendesah pelan saat Hinata meneleponnya dan memberitahukan bahwa Sasuke sedang menuju ke kediamannya sekarang. Padahal ia sama sekali belum bersenang-senang dengan Naruto, tetapi adiknya itu akan mengganggu kebahagiannya.

Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah tubuh Naruto yang masih tertelentang tidak berdaya diatas lantai dengan tatapan mengancam. Organ vital pemuda itu terus berdiri dengan tetes pre-cum di ujungnya.

Sai tersenyum tipis. _Well_—Setidaknya ia akan menikmati waktunya yang singkat ini.

Pria itu beranjak menuju ke arah Naruto dan kembali menduduki tubuh berkulit _tan_ itu. Ia tersenyum dingin, "Aku mendapatkan telepon dari ibumu—" Ucap Sai dengan nada datar.

Mata biru Naruto sedikit melebar saat mendengar kata 'ibu'. Ia mencoba mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat dari Sai.

"—Hinata bilang, Sasuke akan kemari." Lanjut pria pemilik senyum palsu itu. Tangannya mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, "—Bukankah ayahmu itu menyebalkan? Aku bahkan belum memulai kesenangan kita."

Naruto lagi-lagi tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, _Jadi Sasuke menyadari telepon darinya?_—_Bagus sekali_. Batin sang Uzumaki senang.

Namun selama ia menunggu Sasuke datang menolongnya, ia harus memikirkan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sai. Namun sayangnya, tubuhnya masih tidak bisa digerakkan, dan suaranya tidak bisa keluar sepenuhnya. Jadi mustahil mengalihkan perhatian pria itu saat sendi ototnya sama sekali tidak berfungsi baik.

Sai menyentuh kejantanan Naruto dan membawa benda keras itu ke lubang pantatnya. "Aku akan masukkan lagi, oke? Aku ingin merasakan penismu di dalam tubuhku, Naruto." Ujar pria itu seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Naruto menggeram kecil dengan gusar, "Khh!—Hgghh—bu—hhh—nuh."

"Hm?—Kau bilang apa? Kau ingin membunuhku?" Sai terkekeh kecil, meremehkan. "—Aku yakin, sebentar lagi kau akan merasa nikmat." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tidak bisa membalas omongan pria itu. Ia hanya terengah-engah mengatur napas saat kejantanannya mulai menusuk lubang anal Sai.

_Shit!__—__Sasuke cepatlah datang! _Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha berhenti tepat di depan Konoha's Royal Apartement, gedung termegah bagi orang-orang yang ingin tinggal di apartement dengan fasilitas mewah. Pria Uchiha itu melemparkan beberapa lembar dolar ke arah supir taksi sebelum melesat pergi masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Langkahnya berdebam keras seiring napasnya yang tersengal-sengal melewati beberapa orang yang sibuk bercengkrama ataupun berjalan. Tidak ada waktu untuk meminta maaf dan sebagainya, ia harus menuju ke apartemen Sai untuk menyelamatkan anaknya.

"Minggir!—Permisi!—" Seru Sasuke seraya mendorong tubuh beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia terus bergerak menuju_ lift _terdekat yang setengah menutup, "—Tunggu!—Tahan pin—!"

Lift tadi langsung menutup bahkan tanpa menunggu Sasuke yang berlari ke arah kotak logam itu.

"_Shit!_—" Sasuke menghantam pintu _lift_ yang tertutup dengan suara -_**BRAK!**_- yang keras. Ia menggertakkan giginya marah, mata onyx nya mencoba mencari jalan lain. Pilihan satu-satunya adalah anak tangga.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa dan panik, pria onyx itu bergegas menuju anak tangga yang berada tepat disebelah _lift _tadi. Berlari cepat dengan langkah besar, menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus.

Ia harus segera menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Sial!—Sial!—Aku akan membunuhmu Sai!" Desis Sasuke sembari terus menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

"Hhh—Khh!—hhh—" Napas Naruto terengah-engah. Keringat membanjiri pelipisnya saat Sai menghempaskan pantatnya di atas kejantanan pemuda pirang itu.

"—St—hhh—op!—" Sang Uzumaki mencoba menolak kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh lubang sempit Sai. Namun organ vitalnya mempunyai pemikiran sendiri, membuatnya hanya bisa mengerang kecil dengan napas berat.

Sai menyeringai senang, wajahnya penuh kepuasan, "Ahhk!—Nikmat—sodok aku terus, Naruto!—Ahhhhk!—aku penasaran dengan wajah Sasuke saat melihat kita bersetubuh seperti ini." Ucapnya sembari terus menghempaskan pantatnya diatas penis Naruto. Memberikan sensasi hangat dan basah.

Naruto mencoba menggerakkan sendi-sendi ototnya, namun tubuhnya masih dibawah pengaruh obat bius. Yang bisa digerakkannya hanyalah jari tangannya saja. Ia mencengkram karpet di bawah badannya dengan kuat, berusaha menahan rangsangan dari liang anal Sai yang sedang memanja batang penisnya.

"Hhh—Hhghh—hhh—" Suara napas Naruto semakin berat dan penuh dengan dengusan tertahan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seiring hentakkan pantat Sai diatas penisnya. Cengkraman lubang anal pria itu terlalu ketat meremas kejantanannya, membuat kewarasan sang Uzumaki mulai tersapu secara perlahan.

Tidak!—Ia tidak boleh terlena!—Ia harus mempertahankan otak normalnya.

_Papa!__—__Cepat datang!__—__Aku tidak sanggup lagi!_—Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

Menuju lantai 10 dengan berlari melewati anak tangga bukanlah pemikiran cerdas. Hal itu terlalu menguras tenaga dan membuat Sasuke tersengal-sengal saat sampai di depan pintu kamar apartemen Sai. Tidak perlu bertanya, kenapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui kediaman bahkan kamar apartemen Sai, bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung, sudah bukan hal yang aneh kalau mereka saling mengetahui alamat masing-masing.

Sasuke mencoba menormalkan napasnya sebelum memutar kenop pintu. Terkunci dari dalam.

_Sial!_—Tidak ada cara lain untuk masuk selain mendobrak pintu kayu itu.

Sasuke menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, kakinya terangkat ke udara sebelum menendang bidang datar solid itu dengan suara -_**BRAK!**_- yang keras. Pintu malang itu terbuka lebar, dan sang Uchiha langsung melesat masuk ke dalam.

Tepat saat Sasuke ingin berteriak memanggil nama Sai, suara erangan sang kakak menghentikkan niatnya. Mata onyx itu terbelalak lebar saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang terlentang tidak berdaya di atas lantai dengan Sai yang terus menghempaskan pantatnya dengan cepat diatas penis pemuda pirang itu.

Sai melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, nampak tidak terkejut, bahkan sepertinya, sang kakak sudah menunggu kedatangan adik bungsunya itu, "Oh—Sasuke—Ahkk!—Selamat datang—Hghh!—Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar?—Ahhn!—Aku sedang—hhh—sibuk dengan keponakanku."

Naruto yang mendengar Sai berbicara dengan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke samping dengan gerakan pelan, tangannya mencoba bergerak untuk menggapai sang ayah.

"Pa—hhh—pa—hghh—to—long." Lirih sang Uzumaki dengan suara kecil dan serak.

.

Sasuke _shock_ melihat anaknya tidak berdaya seperti itu. Ia menggeram marah dengan tangan terkepal penuh kemurkaan. Tidak butuh menunggu lama untuk pria onyx itu bergerak dari tempatnya dan menerjang sang kakak.

_**DUAGH!**_—Tendangan itu dilayangkan dengan keras ke sisi tubuh Sai, membuat pria pemilik senyum palsu itu terjungkal dari atas tubuh Naruto dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara debaman nyaring.

Sasuke menarik lengan Sai kemudian kembali menjatuhkan bogem mentah ke wajah pria itu, "BRENGSEK!—AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, SAI!" Raungnya penuh emosi. Bibirnya terus menggeram dengan kemurkaan. Ia terus menghantam wajah Sai hingga bibir bawah pria itu robek dan pelipisnya luka mengeluarkan darah. Namun sang kakak hanya menyeringai tipis, seakan-akan tinju Sasuke tidak ada apa-apanya.

Sasuke yakin kakaknya gila karena tidak merasakan sakit dari pukulannya. Lelah menghadapi kegilaan Sai, Sasuke memilih menghentikan tinjunya dan melempar tubuh pria pemilik senyum itu ke lantai.

Sasuke bergegas mendekati Naruto dengan khawatir. "Na—Naruto—" Tangannya menyisir lembut surai pirang itu, "Tenang saja, aku disini. Kita akan keluar dari disini, oke? Bersabarlah." Ucap pria onyx itu menenangkan.

Naruto terlihat susah payah untuk tersenyum, "Pa—hhh—pa—Hghhh—bi—us—"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, bingung, "Bius?—"

Jari Naruto berusaha bergerak menujuk Sai, "Ob—hhh—at—"

Sasuke ikut menoleh ke arah Sai yang terlihat menyeka lukanya. Sang onyx paham maksud dari geraman berat anaknya. Pasti Naruto berusaha mengatakan kalau ia dibius oleh Sai dan membutuhkan obat penawarnya.

Sasuke kembali beranjak menuju sang kakak dan menyentak bahu pria itu, ia mendesis tajam, "Dimana obatnya."

Sai melirik tak kalah tajamnya, bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil, "Heh!—kau pikir aku akan memberitahukanmu?"

_**DUAGH!**_—Sasuke menghantam kuat sisi kepala Sai, membuat kakaknya itu terjatuh kembali ke lantai seraya menyentuh kepalanya yang nyeri.

Sasuke kembali mendesis, "Dimana. Obatnya!"

Sai meludahkan cairan darah dari bibirnya, sebelum menujuk ke arah kamarnya, "Di laci lemari—botol berwarna hijau." Ucapnya jujur.

Sasuke mendengus pelan seraya menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Sai, dan keluar beberapa menit kemudian sambil membawa botol berwarna hijau penuh dengan pil. Ia bergerak ke arah Naruto dan memberikan satu pil ke mulut pemuda pirang itu.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk obat itu bekerja. Naruto sudah bisa bergerak perlahan walaupun dengan gerakan yang kaku, dan suaranya masih terdengar serak.

"Terima—hhh—kasih—" Sahut pemuda pirang itu sembari mengambil pakaiannya dan memakai dengan cepat, tidak mempedulikan _aphrodisiac_ yang masih mempengaruhi bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Selangkangannya bisa menunggu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah keluar dari apartemen Sai.

Sasuke membantu memapah tubuh sang anak keluar dari apartemen. Mencoba tidak mempedulikan Sai yang terlihat mengerang kesakitan di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

.

.

.

**_Apartement Sasuke, Pukul 14.30 Siang_**

.

Naruto mengompres keningnya dengan kain basah penuh balok es diatas kasur. Ia butuh rasa dingin itu untuk menenangkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi pusing. Mungkin karena efek obat bius yang belum menghilang sepenuhnya, hingga membuat sendi ototnya masih terasa ngilu walaupun sekarang ia sudah bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"Bagaimana dengan keadanmu, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membawa semangkuk sup hangat untuk anaknya itu. Ia meletakkan mangkuk tadi di sisi ranjang Naruto, "—Apa perlu kita pergi ke dokter?"

Naruto terkekeh kecil dengan senyuman menawan, "Tidak perlu, papa. Aku sudah baikan."

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya, terkejut, "Kau—memanggilku 'papa'?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, salah tingkah,"_Well_—bagaimana pun juga, kau memang ayahku, jadi aku harus memanggilmu 'papa'. Atau kau ingin dipanggil dengan 'ayah'?" Tanyanya semangat.

Pria Uchiha itu menggeleng pelan, "Panggil 'papa' saja sudah cukup kok." Sahutnya tenang seraya mengambil kain kompresan di kening Naruto dan mencelupkannya ke dalam baskom penuh air es, "—Maaf karena aku datang terlambat." Sambungnya lirih. Ia meremas kain ditangannya dengan kuat sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto hanya terdiam, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "—Tidak apa-apa." Ia menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke dan mengelusnya lembut, "—Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari Sai."

Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan, "Uhm, Naruto—Soal Hinata—" Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap sang anak, "—Dia berencana untuk pergi ke Suna. Apa kau akan ikut dengannya?"

Naruto lagi-lagi terdiam, ia memang sudah tahu bahwa ibunya akan berencana pergi ke Suna bersamanya. Namun tetap saja, hal itu sedikit membuatnya bingung karena ia masih belum memutuskan jawabannya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menguncang pelan lengan pemuda pirang itu, menyadarkan lamunan sang anak, "—Kau tidak berencana untuk pergi kan?"

Sang Uzumaki tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut, "Ibu yang melahirkanku dan merawatku selama ini—"

Sasuke tidak menyukai perkataan sang anak. Ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Tangannya kembali mencengkram lengan pemuda pirang itu, menunggu Naruto untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—Dan selama ini, ibu selalu memikirkan tentang kebaikanku." Sambung Naruto lirih. Jari_ tan_ nya mengelus surai hitam sang ayah dengan lembut.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak akan ikut Hinata kan, Naruto?" Ujarnya penuh harap.

Naruto tidak menjawab, matanya beralih ke arah jam yang tertempel di dinding, pukul 14.50 siang. "Aku akan berangkat sore ini." Ucap pemuda itu akhirnya.

"Tapi Hinata mengkhianatimu." Sasuke memotong dengan cepat, "—Tidakkah kau sadar? Ibumu menjalankan rencana licik dengan Sai. Ia bahkan membohongiku dengan mengatakan kalau kau di bandara!" Tegasnya lagi seraya mencengkram lengan Naruto lebih kuat.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya diam, "Cinta selalu membuat orang menjadi hilang akal dan—licik kan?" Ia melengkungkan senyum getir, "—Ibuku pasti punya alasan kenapa dia ikut rencana Sai. Dan aku yakin, semua itu karena dia mencintaimu, Papa." Ungkapnya lagi, mencoba menutupi suaranya yang bergetar.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Naruto, kemudian meremas tangannya sendiri, ia menunduk dalam, "Tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai ayah dan anak, melainkan sebagai kekas—"

"Aku harus segera pergi." Potong Naruto cepat seraya bangkit dari kasur. "—Ibuku mungkin sedang menungguku sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi, namun lengannya langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"_Please _Naruto—Kau tidak perlu tinggal dengan ibumu. Kau bisa ikut denganku. Tinggal disini." Sahut sang onyx memaksa.

Naruto hanya melemparkan senyum tipis, "Tapi ibuku tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Ia membutuhkanku." Tolak pemuda pirang itu secara halus.

Sasuke menunduk diam, ia menggigit bibirnya, "Ta—Tapi bagaimana denganku?" Tanya nya lirih.

Naruto menoleh ke arah sang ayah kemudian mengelus lembut pipi putih itu, "Aku akan mengunjungimu saat liburan sekolah. Aku janji."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia hanya mengangguk diam.

Naruto tersenyum dan beranjak menuju pintu depan, "Aku pergi—_bye_—" Ia mengecup bibir sang Uchiha sebagai salam terakhir.

Sebelum pemuda pirang itu menjauh pergi, ia berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke lagi dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku mencintaimu—"

Sasuke memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Airport, Pukul 15.30 Sore_**

.

Hinata duduk gelisah di ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Wajahnya terus menunduk dalam diam sembari meremas tangannya sendiri. Ia sudah beberapa kali menelepon nomor Sai, namun pria itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali, dan sekarang Hinata mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

Wanita Hyuuga itu mencengkram tangannya lebih kuat lagi, tubuhnya gemetaran menahan tangis. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan mengikuti rencana Sai, dan mengorbankan anaknya. Ibu macam apa yang tega menyakiti anaknya sendiri.

_God!__—__Aku benar-benar bodoh._ Rutuk wanita lavender itu dalam hati. Ia sangat menyesal, Hinata bahkan bersumpah kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto, wanita itu tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

.

"Ibu?" Panggilan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian wanita itu. Hinata tersentak kecil seraya mendongak kaget. Mata levendernya terpaku pada sosok sang anak yang berdiri didepannya.

"Na—Naruto?" Hinata bangkit dari bangku tunggu dan langsung memeluk pemuda pirang itu, "—Maafkan ibu—_hiks_—maaf."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian menepuk puncak kepala wanita itu, "Ibu jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata mengangguk sembari mengusap air matanya, "Maafkan ibu—" Lirihnya pelan.

Sang Uzumaki lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, "Sudahlah, Bu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Apakah kita akan berangkat sekarang?" Tanyanya seraya menatap layar monitor penerbangan, dan mencari jadwal keberangkatan menuju Suna.

Hinata mengangguk, "30 menit lagi."

"Kalau begitu ayo bersiap-siap." Sahut Naruto sambil menenteng dua koper milik ibunya.

Wanita lavender itu masih berdiri gelisah di tempatnya, "Na—Naruto?—Kau yakin ingin berangkat ke Suna?"

"Hm?" Pemuda itu menoleh, "—Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa." Sang indigo terlihat gugup, kemudian menatap ke arah anaknya, "—Hanya saja, Sasuke—bukankah dia kekasihmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam, "Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Ayo—" Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus beranjak pergi menuju pintu keberangkatan.

"Naruto—" Hinata menahan lengan pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat, "—Kau benar-benar yakin akan meninggalkan Sasuke?"

Naruto tidak berbalik, ia hanya terpaku diam, "Bagaimana dengan ibu?—Apakah ibu yakin akan meninggalkan laki-laki yang ibu cintai?"

Wanita itu menunduk seraya meremas tangannya, "Aku sudah berpikir sejak tadi—" Ia kembali menatap sang anak dengan pandangan serius, "—Aku akan berhenti mencintai Sasuke."

"Eh?!" Naruto berbalik menatap Hinata dengan pandangan terkejut, "—Apa maksud ibu?"

Sang lavender membalas tatapan Naruto dengan senyum lembut, "Ibu sudah menyerah, sebab pria yang ibu cintai menyukai orang lain."

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia paham apa maksud perkataan sang ibu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam diam, "—Aku minta maaf. Ini semua salahku."

Hinata mendengus pelan, "Ya—Kau memang bersalah." Sahutnya tegas, "—Kau sudah mengambil pria yang ibu cintai, yaitu ayahmu sendiri."

Pemuda itu semakin menunduk dalam, wajahnya tertutup oleh surai pirang, "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku, Bu?"

Hinata mengambil paksa koper yang ditenteng oleh Naruto, "Sebagai hukumannya, kau akan tetap tinggal disini. Ibu tidak mau membawamu ke Suna." Ucap wanita itu berpura-pura kesal.

Naruto mengerjap matanya, terkejut, "Ibu—bilang apa?"

Sang Hyuuga menatap anaknya, kemudian tersenyum, "Kau akan tetap tinggal di Konoha."

"Ta—Tapi, Bu... Bagaimana dengan ibu? Bagaimana kalau ibu kesepian?" Sergah pemuda pirang itu.

Hinata mengusap puncak kepala anaknya, "Ibu tidak akan kesepian. Orang tua ibu dan pamanmu, Neji berada di Suna. Mereka bisa menjaga ibu dengan baik."

Naruto terdiam, "I—Ibu serius?"

"Ibu selalu serius—jadi pergilah. Temui ayahmu. Kini giliran pria itu yang merawatmu dari sekarang." Hinata mengelus pipi _tan_ sang anak, "—Tetaplah sehat dan jangan membuat ayahmu susah, oke?"

Naruto tersenyum, ia memeluk wanita yang melahirkannya itu penuh sayang, "—Terima kasih. Aku selalu menyaingimu."

Hinata tersenyum, ia menggigit bibir untuk menahan tangis air matanya, "Ibu tahu—ibu juga menyayangimu."

.

.

_-Lemon Time-_

.

.

Naruto melesat keluar dari bandara dengan tergesa-gesa seraya masuk ke dalam taksi menuju ke apartemen Sasuke, bibirnya terus menampilkan cengiran lebar dengan dada berdegup keras penuh dengan kegembiraan. Sekali lagi, 'hukuman' dari Hinata merupakan keberuntungan baginya. _God!_—Ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada ibunya itu. Bukan hanya menerima orientasinya yang melenceng, tetapi juga merestui hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Seakan-akan perut Naruto penuh dengan letusan _confetti_ yang membuatnya hampir memekik kegirangan sekarang ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen sang ayah sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar yang sempat dibelinya di tengah jalan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar liar saat mengetuk bidang datar kayu itu.

_Cklek_—Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan dengan mata sembab. Manik onyx nya membelalak lebar saat melihat sang anak. "Na—Naruto? Kenapa kau disini?"

Pemuda pirang itu bukannya menjawab, tetapi langsung memeluk sang ayah dengan gembira, "PAPA!—AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"_Wh__—__What?!_—Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah berangkat ke Suna?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kaget saat tubuhnya digendong ala _bridal style_ oleh anaknya itu.

Naruto melemparkan tubuh Sasuke ke atas ranjang dan menindihinya dengan cepat, "Hubungan kita direstui oleh ibu. Dia memintamu untuk merawatku mulai dari sekarang." Jawab pemuda itu cepat.

Sang ayah melebarkan matanya sekali lagi, "Direstui?—Kau pasti bercanda kan, Dobe?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat, ia mengambil sebuket bunga yang sempat dibelinya dan menunjukkannya di depan wajah Sasuke, "Aku tidak bercanda, lihat bunga ini?—Aku bahkan rela merogoh uang jajan ku demi membelikanmu bunga mawar."

"Lupakan soal bunga, Dobe." Sasuke menepis buket tadi dengan kesal, "—Jawab sejujurnya, apa benar Hinata merestui hubungan kita dan mengijinkanmu tinggal denganku?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, "Percayalah padaku, Papa—" Ia memetik kelopak mawar dan meletakkannya di rambut hitam Sasuke, "—Wow, kau terlihat cantik dengan kelopak mawar yang bertebaran di kepala."

"_Stop_ Naruto!—" Sasuke kembali menepis kelopak-kelopak itu dari rambutnya, "—Berhenti bermain dan katakan yang sejujurnya. Jangan berbohong padaku."

"Papa—Aku tidak berbohong." Sahut Naruto sembari mengendus leher ayahnya itu. Wangi.

"Saat kau bicara tatap mataku, Naruto." Desak Sasuke kesal dengan tingkah pemuda itu.

Naruto menurut, ia menatap mata onyx itu dengan sangat—err—_intens_.

Semburat merah langsung menjalar di pipi Sasuke saat ditatap sang anak, "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Dobe."

Naruto memutar bola matanya seraya mengerang sebal, "Tadi kau bilang 'tatap aku', sekarang kau mengatakan 'jangan tatap aku'. Sebenarnya maumu apa sih, Teme?"

"Cukup katakan yang sejujurnya, kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba mengijinkanmu tinggal denganku?" Tegas pria onyx itu dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Sang Uzumaki mengedikkan bahunya, tidak tahu, "Entahlah, ia bilang sudah menyerah untuk mencintaimu dan membiarkanku tinggal di Konoha bersamamu."

"Benarkah?—Jadi Hinata berangkat ke Suna seorang diri?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba memastikan keraguannya. Naruto mengangguk pasti.

"Ibu sudah berangkat ke Suna—" Pemuda pirang itu kembali mengecup pipi kenyal ayahnya, "—Jadi rawat aku dengan baik, Papa." Sambungnya dengan suara bariton berat yang menggoda.

Sasuke meneguk liurnya ketika mendengar kata 'rawat' yang diucapkan sang anak. Ia yakin Naruto memiliki niat lain dibalik kalimatnya.

"Na—Naruto, kau pasti lapar kan? Papa akan menyiapkan makan mal—"

"Aku tidak mau makan malam." Potong Naruto cepat, ia menjilat pipi dan leher Sasuke dengan kelaparan, "—Aku ingin 'papa'. Sekarang juga." Lanjutnya tegas.

Sasuke sudah menebak bahwa Naruto akan berbuat aneh-aneh dengannya. Dan yang bisa dilakukan pra onyx itu hanyalah pasrah saat sang anak mengecup dan mengendus lehernya.

"Papa—wangi—" Bisik Naruto dengan dengusan napas yang cepat.

"Na—Naruto—Nghh—" Sasuke mengerang tertahan saat pemuda itu menggigiti lehernya, meninggalkan bercak merah hasil hisapan yang memabukkan.

Saat mendengar desahan sang ayah, libido Naruto muai menggelegak. Tangannya merayap ke setiap inchi tubuh Sasuke. Dada, paha, lengan, hingga selangkangan pria onyx itu tidak lepas dari sentuhan Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menggeliat saat jari-jari _tan_ nakal itu menari-nari di celananya. Membuat benda yang semula lemas itu berdiri secara perlahan. Membuat basah bagian ujungnya dengan cairan pre-cum.

"Na—Ahhk!—Naruto—Lepaskan—hhh—Papa—Ahh!" Tangan putih Sasuke mencoba mendorong lengan Naruto untuk berhenti menjamah celananya. Namun percuma saja, tenaga pemuda itu benar-benar besar.

"Papa—hhh—" Naruto mendengus penuh gairah, sesekali ia mencium bibir sang Uchiha untuk meredam lenguhan pria itu. Tangan pemuda pirang itu terlihat tergesa-gesa membuka retsleting celananya dan mengeluarkan benda miliknya yang sudah menegak dengan gagahnya.

Sasuke sedikit kaget melihat kejantanan sang anak yang sudah berdiri dengan tetes pre-cum, menggesek miliknya yang masih berada dibalik celana.

"Na—Naru—Nghh!—celana papa basah—Ahh—_stop!_—" Erang Sasuke dengan desahan tertahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba tidak mengeluarkan suara yang erotis.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, "Basah?—Kalau begitu kita lepas saja." Sahut pemuda itu seraya menjilat bibirnya tidak sabaran.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, "A—Apa?!—Tidak!—Tidak!" Tolaknya seraya mempertahankan celana panjang dan boxer nya dari tarikan sang anak.

"Oh ayolah—celana menganggu kegiatan kita saja, Papa." Ucap Naruto yang terus melepaskan celana Sasuke dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Membuat sang Uchiha harus menutupi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau idiot, Dobe!—" Desis Sasuke kesal. Wajah pria itu memerah total dengan geraman kecil, mirip kucing liar yang tidak bisa dijinakkan. Hanya saja 'kucing' yang ini lebih cantik dan menggoda.

Ah!—Betapa Naruto menyukai sikap ayahnya itu.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Lihat?—Kau terlihat menawan tanpa celanamu." Ucap pemuda pirang itu, bermaksud memuji, namun sang ayah hanya melempar _death glare_ galak.

"Berhenti bercanda dan kembalikan celanaku!" Sergah Sasuke kesal.

Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah kembali menidihi tubuh sang ayah dan mengendus leher jenjang yang menggiurkan itu. Tangan _tan_ nya mencoba menarik _nipple_ Sasuke dan mencubitnya gemas, membuat pria itu mengerang tertahan.

"Nghh—Sakit—Ahhn—" Sasuke melenguh, tubuhnya tersentak saat _nipple_ nya dimainkan oleh sang anak.

"Papa—hhh—aku tidak tahan—" Bisik nya seraya menggesekkan organ vitalnya ke selangkangan pria Uchiha itu. Mempertemukan ujung kejantanan mereka yang saling meneteskan pre-cum.

Tangan putih Sasuke mencoba mendorong bahu pemuda itu, "Le—Nghh—pas—" Desahnya lagi. Tetapi Naruto menolak untuk menuruti perintah sang ayah, bahkan jarinya kembali bergerak untuk memanja batang kemaluan mereka berdua.

Naruto mendekatkan penisnya ke penis Sasuke, kemudian mengocoknya secara bersamaan. Membuat sang onyx terengah-engah dengan tubuh bergetar, ia bisa melihat benda miliknya terus meneteskan pre-cum semakin banyak.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat erotis dengan mulut yang terbuka dan saliva yang terus menetes di sela dagu pria itu, membuat libido pemuda itu meningkat ke tingkat maksimal.

"Hhh—Papa—" Sang Uzumaki memanggil dengan dengusan napas yang berat.

Sasuke menatap anaknya kemudian menarik kepala pirang itu untuk mendekat ke wajahnya, "Cium papa, Naruto—" Pintanya dengan suara desahan.

Tentu saja permintaan itu sama sekali tidak ditolak oleh Naruto. Ia langsung meraup bibir mungil dan pucat milik Sasuke. Mengecupnya pelan kemudian memagutnya penuh hasrat. Lidahnya menjilat bibir ranum itu, mencoba menggoda celah mulut itu untuk terbuka agar lidahnya bisa masuk.

Tuntutan dari lidah Naruto membuat Sasuke terpaksa membuka celah bibirnya dan mengijinkan benda lunak basah itu untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Sang Uzumaki yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung menyerang lidah sang ayah dan mengajaknya untuk bergulat. Awalnya hanya gerakan pasif dan lembut, namun sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi pertarungan liar dengan cairan saliva yang menetes di sela dagu.

"Nghh!—Hmphh!—" Sasuke mengerang saat lidah sang anak memanja lidahnya, mencari titik sensitive di rongga mulutnya.

Saat paru-paru memerlukan asupan oksigen, mereka berdua sepakat untuk melepaskan pagutan bibir dan menarik napas sejenak dengan terengah-engah.

Naruto menyeka sudut bibirnya, mata biru yang tadinya bersinar cerah kini berubah menjadi tatapan kelaparan dengan kilatan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Ia mengecup pipi dan kening Sasuke sambil terus mengocok kejantanan miliknya dan milik Sasuke secara cepat.

Pria onyx itu terengah-engah sambil mencengkram bahu Naruto, tubuhnya terus gemetaran dengan sengatan kenikmatan di batang kemaluannya.

"Na—Nghh!—Naruto—Papa tidak tahan—Ahhk!—" Desah Sasuke dengan paha bergetar kuat dan penisnya berdenyut liar.

"Aku—hhh—juga—" Ucap Naruto seraya mempercepat kocokannya di organ vital mereka.

"Ahh!—Keluar!—Ahhkk!—" Sasuke melengkungkan punggungnya saat puncak kenikmatan itu tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Pahanya bergetar hebat dan cairan putih miliknya menyembur keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan. Termasuk Naruto yang juga mengerang tertahan saat spermanya ikut muncrat mendampingi cairan sang ayah dan tumpah di atas perut mereka berdua.

Sasuke terengah-engah di atas ranjang, namun Naruto terlihat tidak kelelahan sama sekali. Bahkan penis pemuda itu masih menegak walaupun sudah ejakulasi. Ia merangkak menuju kepala sang Uchiha dan mendekatkan ujung kejantanannya yang penuh sperma ke mulut pria itu.

"Papa—hhh—jilat—hhh—" Pinta Naruto dengan suara serak yang menggoda.

Sang Uchiha melirik anaknya, napasnya masih terengah-engah, "Bi—Bisakah kita—hhh—istirahat sebentar, Naruto?"

Naruto mendecak kesal, "Tidak mau!—Hisap! Sekarang!" Desaknya, mengeluarkan protesan yang kekanakan.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia menggapai kejantanan pemuda itu dan mendekatkan kemulutnya.

"Hghh!—" Naruto tersentak kecil saat rasa hangat menyapu daging kejantanannya itu. Ia sedikit mengerang menikmati lidah sang ayah yang memanja miliknya. Menjilat, menghisap, mengulum batang kemaluannya hingga ke pangkal, membuat pahanya bergetar keras.

"Hmphh!—Nghmph!—" Sasuke mengerang kecil saat batang panjang dan besar itu mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Menyodok lidah serta tonsilnya dengan brutal, membuat lambung pria Uchiha itu menggelegak mual. "Hmphh!—Nar—Nghmph!—Ghok!—Hmph!" Ia mencoba bersuara, namun Naruto tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun. Pemuda pirang itu terus menyodok mulut ayahnya dengan liar. Pahanya bergetar saat pinggulnya keluar-masuk rongga hangat itu dengan cepat, menyodok tonsil dan pangkal tenggorokan Sasuke.

"Ahh—papa—nikmat—Ohhh—jilat—hisap—" Racau Naruto sembari mencengkram kepala sang Uchiha untuk terus memakan kejantanannya sampai habis.

Mata Sasuke terbalik hampir sekarat saat penis Naruto menghantam tenggorokannya, menyumbat jalur pernapasannya. Suara becek saliva terdengar dari mulutnya, membuat bunyi yang menggairahkan untuk didengar.

Tangan Naruto mencengkram surai hitam Sasuke, ia menjilat bibirnya dengan seringai kecil saat melihat wajah erotis ayahnya. "Ahh—lihat wajahmu papa—begitu sensual—Ahh!—rasanya aku ingin terus memperkosa mulutmu tanpa henti." Ucapnya tanpa menghentika genjotannya di rongga hangat nan basah itu.

"Hmmph!—Ngh!—" Sasuke mencoba mengerang, menghentikan sodokan penis Naruto dari mulutnya namun percuma, tenaga sang anak terlalu besar. Ia hanya pasrah saat kepalanya terhimpit kasur dan pinggul pemuda itu. Membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat penis Naruto menghentak rongga mulutnya hingga mencapai pangkal kerongkongan.

"Ahh—Yess—Papa—Ghh!—Keluar!—Minum spermaku, Papa!—Hghh!" Sang Uzumaki membenamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam di rongga mulut itu dan melepaskan cairan putih kental ke kerongkongan Sasuke. Memaksa pria itu menelan seluruh spermanya yang kental dan getir.

Naruto tersengal-sengal, kemudian melepaskan batang kemaluannya dengan suara _**-Plop!- **_kecil. Menyisakan Sasuke yang terengah-engah dengan mulut terbuka penuh dengan cairan putih kental itu.

Mata biru sang Uzumaki melihat ke arah kejantanannya sendiri. Masih berdiri tegak dengan gagahnya. Tidak kelihatan lemas sama sekali. Wow!—jangan-jangan _aphrodisiac_ itu masih tersisa di tubuhnya,membuat nafsunya terus menggelegak tanpa henti.

Manik birunya kembali beralih pada sang ayah. Sasuke masih tertelentang di atas kasur dengan mulut penuh sperma, sedangkan benda di selangkangan pria itu sudah berdiri lagi.

_Nice view!_—Batin Naruto dalam hati. Ia kembali menindihi sang Uchiha dan memberikan pagutan di bibir pucat itu. Rasa getir sisa spermanya membuat Naruto sedikit mengernyit tidak suka, namun ia tidak bisa melepaskan ciuman mereka sebab Naruto menyukai bibir ayahnya.

Sasuke mengerang mencoba mendorong tubuh pemuda itu, "Naru—hmph!—Lepas—hhh—papa lelah—hmph!"

"Tidak ada kata lelah." Potong Naruto langsung, "—Penisku masih berdiri." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menunjuk selangkangannya yang membuat Sasuke terbelalak ngeri.

"A—Apa kau gila?!—Kau sudah 'keluar' dua kali! Dan kau masih belum puas?!" Bentak pria itu kesal.

Naruto mengerang kecewa, ia mencoba menampilkan wajah berpura-pura sedih. "Papa—aku hanya ingin mencintaimu." Lirihnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam melihat gestur kecewa dari pemuda itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut sang anak, "Jangan sedih, oke?—Maafkan papa, Naruto. Papa janji akan membuatmu senang." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya menyeringai kecil. Dan Sasuke merasa ia menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

Pria onyx itu mencoba menahan tubuh sang anak yang kembali menindihinya, "Nar—Naruto—apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke panik.

Pemuda pirang itu menjilat bibir bawahnya, kelaparan, "Tentu saja, bersenang-senang dengan papa." Sahutnya dengan suara bariton yang menggoda.

"Tapi Nar—Hmphh!" Kalimat pria itu terputus saat Naruto kembali memagut bibirnya dengan ganas. Tidak mengijinkan sang ayah untuk bicara.

Tangan _tan _itu bergerak untuk menyentuh ujung kejantanan Sasuke dan kembali mengelusnya lembut, membuat paha pria itu bergetar hebat.

"Naru—hmph!—_Stop!_—Ngmphh!" Sasuke mencoba protes namun lagi-lagi Naruto menghentikannya dengan pagutan panas mereka. Membuat tenaga Sasuke menguap seketika tergantikan kepasrahan, menikmati kocokan sang anak di penisnya.

Melihat kalau Sasuke tidak lagi berontak, Naruto langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membalikkan tubuh putih itu untuk menungging, memperlihatkan lubang yang berkedut di balik dua bongkahan kenyal itu.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, ia meludahi tangannya kemudian memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam anal Sasuke. Membuat tubuh pria itu tersentak sembari mencengkram seprei.

"Argh!—Naruto!—Ahhhkk!" Ia mengerang saat merasakan lubang bagian bawahnya di obrak-abrik oleh dua jari _tan_ itu. Menyeruak dan menyentuh dinding rektumnya yang basah.

Pemuda pirang itu menyukai desahan sang ayah, ia makin mempercepat sodokan jarinya di lubang itu, menyodok prostat pria itu dengan keras.

Lagi-lagi badan langsing Sasuke bergetar kuat, matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya mengeluarkan rintihan sunyi ketika Naruto mempercepat sodokan jari itu di lubang analnya. Mengeluarkan suara becek yang memekakkan telinga.

"Naruto!—Ahkk!—Papa keluar!—AHKK!" Sasuke mengejang, ia menembakkan cairan spermanya lagi dengan kuat ke seprei kasur. Mengotori tempat tidurnya.

Naruto menyeringai senang, ia mengeluarkan jarinya penuh dengan kepuasaan saat melihat tubuh putih itu terengah-engah di bawah badannya. Jarinya mengelus penisnya sendiri dan menggesekkannya ke lubang anal Sasuke. Membuat pria Uchiha itu tersentak kaget.

"Na—Naruto!—Apa yang kau lakukan lagi?!"

"Memasuki tubuhmu." Jawab Naruto secara singkat, padat dan jelas.

Sasuke berbalik panik, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, "Tidak!—Tidak!—Papa tidak mau!"

"Ta—Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi'!—Minggir! Papa ingin istirahat!" Tegas pria onyx itu seraya bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi, namun tangan Naruto langsung menyambar lengan sang ayah dan menariknya ke lantai.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa melakukannya dengan cara kasar." Balas Naruto sembali menjilat bibirnya lagi, memperlihatkan tindikan di lidahnya itu.

Sasuke mencoba meronta, "Minggir, Naruto!—Papa sudah lelah!"

"Tapi aku tidak!" Sambar pemuda itu lagi.

"Papa tidak peduli!—" Sasuke membalasnya dengan _death glare_ mematikan. "—Lepaskan papa sekarang, Naruto!"

"Tidak akan!" Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke untuk tertelungkup dilantai. Ia mencoba mendekatkan ujung penisnya ke belahan pantat sang ayah dengan terburu-buru.

.

_**Duagh!**_—Sedikit panik, Sasuke menendang perut pemuda itu dengan cepat. Membuat Naruto terjungkal di lantai sembari memegangi perutnya yang nyeri.

"Apa yang papa lakukan?!—Ugh—perutku—" Rintihnya kesakitan.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan _death glare_ tajam, "Sudah papa katakan, berhenti bermain-main!—Papa capek!" Ia bangkit dari lantai dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto menatapnya dengan kesal, ia berdecak sebelum kembali menyambar lengan Sasuke dan membantingnya ke lantai, "Jangan. Memaksaku. Untuk. Memakai. Tenaga." Desis pemuda itu sambil menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke kembali berusaha meronta, namun percuma sebab lengannya di tahan untuk tertempel di lantai. Tubuhnya tertelungkup dengan punggung dan pantat tanpa pertahanan. Membuat libido Naruto terangsang kuat.

Pemuda itu mencondongkan badannya untuk berbisik di telinga sang ayah, "Papa—aku masukan sekarang." Ucapnya sambil menggesekkan ujung penisnya yang berdenyut liar ke bongkahan kenyal itu. Mencoba menusuk lubang yang berada disana.

Sasuke panik, ia kembali meronta, "Na—Naruto!—Stop!—Jang—AARGH!" Tubuh langsing itu bergetar saat Naruto menyodoknya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat tangannya mencakar lantai di bawah tubuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka mencoba menangkap oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang sempat terhenti karena serangan mendadak dari sang Uzumaki.

Pinggul Naruto bergetar saat merasakan lubang ketat anal Sasuke yang mencengkram batang kemaluannya. "Ahh—Papa—sempit—Hgh!—" Ia melenguh nikmat seraya menggenjot lubang itu dengan cepat, membuat Sasuke yang berada dibawahnya hanya bisa pasrah merasakan lubangnya terus disodok tanpa ampun.

"Argh!—Naru—Ahkk!—" Ia mengerang, tubuhnya terhentak berkali-kali saat Naruto menghempaskan penis ke lubang anusnya. Memperdengarkan suara becek yang menggema di ruangan itu.

Naruto mencengkram pinggul ayahnya kuat, mempertahankan tempo sodokannya yang cepat, sesekali ia memutar penisnya di dalam rektum hangat itu untuk menambah sensasi nikmat saat mereka bersetubuh. "Ohh—Nikmat—aku menggagahi papaku sendiri—Ahhk—Papa—" Mulutnya mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat libido Sasuke terangsang. Membuat pria Uchiha itu menikmati persenggamaan mereka.

Sang onyx mengerang nikmat, mulutnya terbuka dengan air liur yang terus menetes di sela dagunya, ia mengangkat dan menunggingkan pantatnya untuk memberikan akses leluasa pada Naruto untuk menggenjot anusnya lebih dalam.

"Ahh—Naru—sodok papa terus—Ahhk!—"

Permintaan itu tidak ditolak oleh sang anak, ia meremas bongkahan kenyal pantat Sasuke kemudian menusuk liang surgawi itu lebih dalam dan cepat, membuat Naruto menggeram kecil penuh kepuasan.

"Papa—Hghh!—Papa—" Naruto memanggil ayahnya sambil terus menyodok lubang itu tanpa henti. Menyalurkan gairahnya yang menggebu-gebu saat menyetubuhi ayah sendiri.

Sasuke terangsang, penisnya bergetar saat Naruto memanggilnya 'papa'. Ia merasa nikmat digagahi oleh pemuda itu. Tubuhnya terus tersentak menikmati permainan panas mereka, sesekali ia melenguh saat prostatnya di hajar oleh kejantanan Naruto.

"_Yes_—Ahh!—terus Naruto—Ahh!—perkosa papa—hhh—setubuhi papa—" Pinta Sasuke dengan suara serak yang erotis.

"Papa—hhh—papa—nikmat—" Lenguh Naruto lagi. Keringat terus membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat kulit_ tan_ itu semakin berkilat menggoda. Pinggulnya terus menyentak lubang anal Sasuke untuk menghajar prostat pria itu.

Paha sang onyx bergetar, ia mencakar lantai semakin kuat, sedangkan matanya terbalik penuh kenikmatan ketika anusnya terus digenjot tanpa ampun oleh batang kemaluan Naruto, "Ahh!—nikh—mhat—Hghh!"

Naruto menyeringai senang, ia membalikkan tubuh ayahnya untuk saling berhadapan, kemudian kembali mengobrak-abrik lubang surgawi itu penuh nafsu birahi. Ia bahkan mengocok penis Sasuke dengan cepat, membuat paha putih mulus itu bergetar diluar kendali.

"Ahk!—Naruto—lepas—Hghh!—Papa tidak tahan—Ahkk!" Pria itu mengerang keras seraya mencoba menepis tangan sang anak dari organ vitalnya.

Naruto menolak menuruti permohonan Sasuke, ia mencengkram penis pria itu kuat kemudian menampar benda panjang itu dengan suara _**-PLAK!-**_ nyaring. Membuat Sasuke terhenyak dengan punggung melengkung, matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah terjulur keluar. Rasa sakit menjalar saat Naruto kembali menampar kejantanannya.

_**PLAK!**_—

"ARRGH!—Sakit!—Penis papa sakit, Naruto!—Ahkk!" Teriak Sasuke dengan mata yang berair.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan rintihan nyeri sang ayah, ia mendesis seraya menyeringai kecil, "Penis ini yang sudah menghamili ibu."—_**PLAK!**_—tamparan lagi. Sasuke berteriak kesakitan, "—Penis kurang ajar yang harus dihukum." Ucap Naruto lagi sambil terus menampar dan mengocok kejantanan ayahnya.

Paha Sasuke bergetar, "Ahkk!—Maafkan papa!—Hghh!—Penis papa memang brengsek—Khh!—karena sudah menghamili ibumu—Ampun Naruto!—Ahhk!"

Naruto menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu, "Papa tahu hukuman untuk penis yang kurang ajar seperti ini?—" ia mencengkram dua buah bola yang menggantung dibawah penis ayahnya, kemudian meremasnya kuat, "—Harus diperah hingga tetes sperma terakhir." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengocok penis Sasuke dan menggenjot lubang anus pria itu dengan cepat.

Sasuke terhentak dengan erangan tertahan saat Naruto kembali menyodok prostatnya lebih dalam, menyalurkan sengatan listrik statis kesuluruh aliran darahnya. Membuat rasa nikmat itu berlipat ganda memanjakan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tubuh Sasuke gemetaran tidak terkendali saat ia hampir mencapai klimaks, napasnya tersengal-sengal dan penisnya berdenyut liar, "Naru—Ahkk!—Papa ingin keluar!—"

Naruto yang mengerti langsung mempercepat tusukannya di lubang hangat dan kocokannya di penis pria Uchiha itu. Kejantanannya sendiri sudah berdenyut tidak terkendali dan siap menumpahkan seluruh spermanya untuk ditanam di rektum sang ayah.

Otot perut pemuda pirang itu mengejang, erangannya tertahan, dan pinggulnya bergetar tidak terkendali, spermanya sudah mencapai ujung penisnya dan siap menyembur keluar, "Papa—Ahkk—aku keluar!—Agghhhh!" Dengan sekali hentakan yang dalam, penisnya tertancap di anus Sasuke dan memuntahkan seluruh cairan putih kental itu didalam sana.

"Ahhk!—Papa tidak sanggup lagi!—Hghhh!—Papa keluar, Naruto!—AHHKK!" Sasuke ikut mengejang hebat, ia melengkungkan punggungnya kemudian menembakkan spermanya dengan kencang hingga tersembur keluar dan terciprat ke sisi wajahnya sendiri.

Tubuh Sasuke terkulai dilantai dengan paha yang terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan lubangnya yang basah dan berkedut pelan, penuh cairan berwarna putih milik sang anak. Sedangkan Naruto memilih membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke seraya menormalkan detak jantung dan napasnya.

Tangan _tan_ Naruto mengelus surai hitam pria Uchiha itu, "Papa—kau milikku. Sekarang dan selamanya." Bisiknya lembut.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan pemuda itu kemudian menciumnya lembut, "Ya Naruto, aku milikmu. Selamanya." Lengkungan tipis tergambar di bibir mungil itu. Membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar penuh kegembiraan.

.

.

.

.

**_Omake_**

.

_Queen bee_ hanya mendelik galak pada Sasuke saat pemuda itu terlambat lagi bekerja. Wanita tua itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan kesal.

"Kali ini apa alasanmu, Sasuke?" Ucap _Queen bee_ dengan nada emosi.

Sasuke menunduk, tidak berani menjawab. Namun Naruto yang berada di sebelah ayahnya mulai menggeram marah pada _Queen bee._

"Dengar ya, nenek tua—" Pemuda pirang itu kembali mengibarkan bendera perang, "—Ini bukan salah papa kalau dia terlambat bekerja. Ini salahku, jadi kau tidak perlu memarahinya." Sambungnya lagi dengan nada menantang.

_Queen bee_ memicingkan matanya, "Salahmu?—Memangnya kau melakukan apa?"

Naruto menggebrak meja dengan kesal, kemudian menunjuk dadanya dengan angkuh, "KAMI MELAKUKAN _SEX_!—JADI PANTAT PAPA MASIH TERASA SAKIT DAN AKHIRNYA DIA TERLAM—Hmphhh!" Kalimat pemuda pirang itu langsung terpotong saat Sasuke menyumpal mulut ember itu dengan kain lap yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

Wanita tua dihadapannya terbelalak kaget, termasuk beberapa pengunjung dan _host_ yang berada disana. Sasuke berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana, "Ehem—maafkan keterlambatanku kali ini, _Queen bee_. Dan maafkan sikap anakku, dia memang bodoh." Ucapnya lagi seraya mendorong kepala Naruto untuk membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Gaah!—Lepaskan aku papa!" Tukas Naruto sembari menepis tangan ayahnya dari kepalanya.

_Queen bee_ masih tercengang selama bebera detik kemudian mengibaskan tangannya, "Ba—Baiklah aku mengerti. Kalian boleh pergi."

Sasuke membungkuk sekali lagi dan Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. Pria Uchiha itu bergerak menuju ruang ganti diikuti oleh anaknya yang masih mengekor dibelakang.

.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mengganti kemejanya dengan jas formal.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, "Tidak hari ini. Semua guru rapat mendadak."

Sang ayah hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' kecil. Tepat ketika ia selesai berganti pakaian, dari arah pintu ruang ganti muncul sosok Sai yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan _death glare_ ke arah kakaknya itu, ia bersiap mengepalkan tangannya kalau Sai mencoba menyentuh anaknya lagi.

Namun pria yang lebih tua setahun dari Sasuke itu hanya mendengus pelan, "Aku akan ke Suna." Ucap Sai membuka suara sambil bersender di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Sasuke hanya diam, sedangkan Naruto yang berada disebalahnya menatap pria pemilik senyum palsu itu dengan wajah bingung, "Apa maksudmu dengan pergi ke Suna?"

Sai mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Naruto, "Aku berencana untuk menyusul Hinata."

Saat nama sang ibu disebut, raut wajah Naruto mengeras, "Kenapa kau ingin menyusul ibuku?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sai bicara, "Aku—ingin menikahi ibumu."

Jawaban itu kontan membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Tu—tunggu dulu—Setelah apa yang kau perbuat pada Naruto lalu kau mengatakan ingin menikah dengan Hinata segampang itu?—Apa kau gila?!"

Sai menatap Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_, "Dengar, perbuatanku memang salah. Aku menggunakan Hinata untuk balas dendam padamu Sasuke—" Ia kembali menghela napas berat, "—Namun begitu tahu kalau Hinata memilih menyerah dan merelakanmu untuk Naruto, aku jadi merasa kalau kesempatanku masih ada untuk bersamanya."

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, "_Well_—Kalau kau memang mencintai ibu, aku tidak masalah menerimamu sebagai ayahku."

Sasuke menoleh terkejut, ia mencengkram tangan sang anak, "Apa kau bodoh, Naruto?!—Sai melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu!"

"Aku tahu, Papa. Tetapi aku ingin memberikannya satu kesempatan lagi." Sahutnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Aku heran padamu. Sebenarnya kau itu terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh sih?"

Naruto menjawab celetukan ayahnya itu dengan cengiran lebar. Ia kembali menatap ke arah Sai, "Kalau begitu kau akan menjadi ayahku kan Sai?" Tangan _tan_ nya terjulur untuk bersalaman, "—Mulai dari sekarang tolong rawat aku ya?"

Sai terpaku dengan perkataan pemuda itu, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Kali ini bukan senyum palsu yang ditampilkannya, melainkan senyum tulus yang terlihat manis, "Aku pasti akan merawatmu, Naruto." Ia meraih rambut pirang Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut, membuat Sasuke mendelik galak.

"Lepaskan anakku, Sai!" Ketus Sasuke seraya mendorong tubuh Sai untuk menjauh dari Naruto.

Sai membalas Sasuke dengan senyum dingin, "Tapi sekarang Naruto adalah anakku juga." Sahutnya seraya memeluk leher Naruto dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke mencengkram kepala Sai dan mendorongnya dengan kasar, "Lepaskan. Tanganmu. Dari. Anakku. Brengsek." Desis dengan mata berkilat tajam.

Sai juga menyambar kepala Sasuke dengan senyum intimidasi, "Jangan. Memerintahku. Otak udang." Desisnya.

Mereka saling mendorong dengan geraman kecil, mempertahankan kekuatan _death glare_ masing-masing.

Naruto menghela napas lelah sebelum memisahkan kedua ayahnya, "Bisakah kalian tenang?"

"_**TIDAK!**_" Jawab mereka berbarengan. Membuat pemuda pirang itu terlonjak mundur dengan kaget.

Naruto mendengus kesal dan beranjak menuju pintu, "Terserah kalian sajalah, aku ingin pergi." Ucapnya malas. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang ganti itu, kepalanya menoleh sekilas untuk menatap Sasuke dan Sai bergantian, kemudian tersenyum lebar, "—_Daddies, i love you._"

Gerakan Sasuke dan Sai terhenti sesaat, mereka menoleh ke arah sang anak, kemudian membalas cengiran lebar itu dengan senyum tipis, "_**I love you too.**_" Jawab mereka berbarengan. Kemudian kedua pria itu sama-sama terkejut dengan ucapan mereka tadi, lalu kembali men-_death glare_ musuh dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan berani mengatakan '_i love you_' pada anakku, brengsek." Desis Sasuke marah.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu, bodoh." Balas Sai dengan wajah yang sama kesalnya dengan sang adik.

Naruto mendengus geli, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tertawa keras.

Mempunyai seorang ayah memang menakjubkan, tetapi mempunyai dua ayah sekaligus membuat hal itu semakin luar biasa. Tidak ada lagi kata '_daddy_' melainkan '_daddies_'.

Ah—Naruto benar-benar bersyukur sudah diberikan kehidupan yang mengaggumkan seperti ini.

.

—_Daddies, I love you_—

.

.

.

**Fin!**

**.**

**Yuhuuuu~~ Akhirnya selesai juga *Crow tepar di pojok kamar*... Nulis marathon yang benar-benar menguras darah dan keringat.. huhehehe *alay mode on* #plak XD**

**Thank you guys/girls sudah men-support diriku ini... Reader, reviewer, silent-reader, kalian semua menganggumkan... I love you all *kiss muah muah satu-satu***

**Terima kasih juga buat semua teman-temanku. kalian luar biasa~~~ Hehehe...  
**

**Oke, Crow kembali terbang buat nyari ide lagi... Byeee~~ Bertemu lagi di fic berikutnya... Crow pamit! *Terbang sambil makan cakes***


End file.
